Broken Promises
by AngelTalion
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura make a mistake and regret it instantly, knowing it will hurt their teammate Naruto. Sasuke's partner. Their mistake could destroy more then their team. It could divide every one. SASUKE/NARUTO Yaoi: COMPLETE - please not all anonymous flames will be deleted. I will leave all signed feedback as is.
1. Broken Promises

Title: Broken Promises

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto or the fandom. I am not making any money off of this story. This is a work of fiction in no way resembling the cannon.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Angst, slash, het, cursing; violence and graphic description of sex between men and women as well as two men.

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto; Sasuke/Sakura; Naruto/Shika; Naruto/Gaara & Various parings as the mood strikes.

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have sex after an attack during a mission. Both immediately realize the mistake they'd made and how much their actions would hurt Naruto their teammate and Sasuke's lover. Their actions change everything and the aftermath might destroy more than their friendship. It has the potential to destroy their alliance with the Sand and the bonds of friendship forged by their entire graduating class. In this fic Sasuke never left the Hidden Leaf.

Author's Note: I'm hoping this will go full circle I'm not a fan of unhappy endings. This story started off one way it was to be a one off, but it appears to have its own ideas of what it wanted to be. All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance. FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS ENCOURAGED AND LOVED! :0)

- Chapter 1 – Broken Promises

Racing through the thick trees Sasuke and Sakura were dirty, bleeding and in need of a place to stop and rest. Their Chakra was running on low and their breathing was labored. Sasuke finally slowed then stopped panting as he looked around. He couldn't sense any one following them. This had been a simple mission, go to the Village Hidden in the Sand, collect the scrolls renewing the alliance from the Kazekage, and return them to Hokage Tsunande. On their way home they'd been ambushed 5 to 1 and only just gotten away with their lives. The well trained ninja who'd attacked kept their faces masked. Waiting long enough to be sure what was left of their attakers hadn't come after them Sasuke motioned for Sakura to follow. They moved at a slower place until he found a small clearing that was secluded and dropped into the grass hissing. He was bleeding from his shoulder and side the white shirt dark red on one side from the deep cut he'd gotten in their fight. He was starting to look grey from blood loss.

Sakura bit her lip and moved to his side, "Let me see. Sasuke I need to heal you because I'm not up to carrying you home. This is the LAST time we go with out Naruto, who'd have thought I'd feel safer with that loud mouth around." She smiled at Sasuke expecting to be snapped at for taking a cheap shot at his boyfriend. When he didn't she began to worry even more. "Sasuke, come on… hey look at me. I need to heal your wounds take your shirt off." Finally she managed to tug the shirt off and the Uchiha fell into the grass. Sighing Sakura started healing the worst of his wounds. It was triage really she did not have the chakra left to heal him completely but the bleeding had stopped and his skin came back together on both his shoulder and his side.

Her fingers traced over the scars. "Does that hurt?" Green eyes looked down into Black worriedly. Without warning Sasuke pulled his teammate down and into a deep kiss. Mentally Sakura knew this was wrong, knew neither of them should be doing this, this would hurt Naruto and destroy what he had with Sasuke but she had wanted it for so long. Wanted Sasuke to kiss her, touch her, want her the way she wanted him and while she was able to be happy for her teammates who had finally found peace in one another it hadn't stopped her desire and love for the raven haired man.

The kissing intensified and Sasuke flipped them over, both hissing as their bruises and scraps were rubbed the wrong way. His hands made quick work of her dress and then shorts while her hands worked at his pants, their sandals now long gone. Mouths never parting Sasuke drove into her, gasping at the tight heat, wet and soft...and wrong. She was so soft and smelled sweet and flowery. He'd never wanted a woman before, not even when he was a boy and they were fawning over him, even then he'd been more attracted to other boys. Lifting her legs over his arms Sasuke hid his face as he drove into her, deeper faster it felt good, so different from his other experiences. Sitting up finally he looked down a over the curves and rise of her breasts but when his eyes landed on bright green instead of blue Sasuke closed his own eyes groaning at the images that immediately swept to his mind. Things like soft pants and gentle groans, blunt callused fingers gripping his arms, tan on white, blond hair flashing against the white of the sheets and his back arching exposing his throat as Naruto came apart for him. Speeding up Sasuke swallowed his scream when he came jerking his hips to prolong the pleasure. He groaned when Sakura clenched around him as her own orgasm washed through her body.

Falling to the side Sasuke panted eyes closed letting the afterglow wash over him. He listened for a moment and the only thing he heard was Sakura's breathing the Uchiha allowed his eyes to drift shut. He opened them when a soft body pressed to his, looking down at his nude body and then at the pink head of hair on his chest. Sasuke's heart slammed into his chest. He swallowed down the bile rising in his panic, "Sakura. Sakura wake up! Get… fuck get dressed." He moved from under her gathering his cloths and quickly dressing. "God what… what did we do." He tugged the black cargo pants over his legs and then his blood stained shirt. "What the FUCK did we do. He'll kill us, both of us."

"What? Wait Sasuke… stop! Sasuke…" She was sitting up biting her lip tears in her eyes. "Naruto." The green eyes welled with tears. "Oh no… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I should stopped it."

"I never should have done it! Fucking stupid. God! I'm so used to… Naruto being there when I get injured. Once my body is healed he heals me inside…" The words were soft as the weight of what he'd done and the repercussions of what he'd done would be. "We uh…" Sasuke blushed.

Rolling her eyes Sakura snorted. "Grateful to be alive sex? Yeah we know… we ALL know Sasuke. Why do you think certain people won't go on missions with you two? Hinata practically had a nervous breakdown last time she went out with you two on a mission. You guys are not nearly as quiet or sneaky as you think!" She snapped turning her back on Sasuke and dressing quickly. Angry he was so upset, Sakura didn't know what she'd expected but for a moment she had allowed herself to think, no to pretend this was meant to happen. Allowed her self to pretend this was what he'd wanted to happen.

Wincing at her tone Sasuke waited until she was dressed to step up to her, hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. This never should have happened. I don't mean to hurt you… but I love Naruto I can't lose him."

She flinched as his words cut her deep. She'd thought about Naruto, about how wrong what they were doing was and hadn't stopped it when she could have. Before they'd both done something unforgivable. "No Sasuke, I'm just as much to blame." Sakura whispered wiping her face clean of tears. "We just… this was a heat of the moment onetime thing. It was a stupid adrenalin filled mistake. "I think we should just, pretend it never happened. He doesn't have to know, we don't have to hurt him."

Breathing out Sasuke's initial reaction was to tell her no, something in his gut knew if they lied or kept this from him and it came out later that there was no turning back. They might both lose Naruto completely and forever. The blond ball of sunshine was forging to a fault. But everyone had their limits and Sasuke had broken Naruto's trust too many times and been forgiven all his sins. The raven had no desire to find out what Naruto's limit might really be. The part of his brain rapidly trying to hold on to the life he had agreed completely with Sakura, this was better Naruto didn't have to know and he wouldn't be hurt this way was their chance of saving Naruto from being hurt. "It's the right thing to do." He said the words out loud trying to convince them both it was for the best. Sakura just nodded and gathered the rest of her things silently as did Sasuke. Neither spoke the rest of the way home.


	2. Naruto's Nose

- Chapter 2 - Naruto's Nose

Naruto was waiting for them at the gates. He was pacing pissed off at having missed a mission to the Sand and on the chance to spend some time with Gaara, as well as half his team being sent on a mission without him. "Stupid Tsunade. Stupid Neji! If we'd just done the recon and come back like we were meant to I'd have been here to go out with them. But NO Neji just had to escort those villagers home!" He was seething; Neji's kinder gentler side was really starting to grate on his nerves. He'd never say it to Hinata who had been working diligently to get Neji to open up and more social, to make friends with their peers. He was still a stoic jerk most of the time but occasionally he would do something kind enough to make people stop and wonder if he'd been swapped with a Neji clone.

Stilling the blond head jerked up when he heard rustling. Eyes going wide he rushed to Sasuke."You… oh my god! Sasuke are you ok?" He was pulling at the dark ninja's shirt searching for open wounds. He was covered in blood and just the sight of it made Naruto's heart beat triple and his eyes darken murderously.

"Naruto… NARUTO!" Saskura glared at her other teammate. "He's fine, ok. I healed him! He lost a lot of blood and should really get to the hospital..." When his eyes looked back to her's Sakura sighed looking down at the ground.

Blinking Naruto looked them over assuming Sasuke's unwillingness to look into his eyes had come from his exhaustion and possibly pain. Leaning in he put Sasuke's arms around his shoulders and jumped up carrying Sasuke on his back. He took the quickest route to the hospital, across the rooftops. Normally Sasuke, even bleeding and unable to walk Sasuke would have fought and argued the entire time. Instead Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck breathed in Naruto's scent and closed his eyes. Reminding himself all he had to lose if his blond lover figured out what he'd done. The silence only further worried Naruto and he wondered how injured Sasuke really was.

The medic nin's took Sasuke away from Naruto and rushed him back to work on him. Naruto rubbed his hands over his face and his nose twitched, something was wrong, something was off Sasuke smelled different. He loved the way Sasuke smelt and considering he'd been bleeding and Sakura had helped her scent would be on him mingled with his raven's blood. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling something else was there.

When Sakura was brought in moments later Naruto hugged her tight and she smelt like Sasuke, blood, and something else something similar and yet different. "Thank you. Thank you for helping him Sakura. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Sakura was taken by the medic nin's who were glaring at Naruto. She muttered something about it being her job. Half an hour Sakura was released she'd been easily healed but Sasuke would have to stay overnight. Sakura had been ordered to the Hokage's office once she was released and Naruto was ordered home because they'd given Sasuke something to help him sleep. Naruto had fought to stay with Sasuke but he'd been ordered out. They'd threatened to get AMBU to escort him out.

Irritated the blond headed to the house he shared with Sasuke, his tiny apartment not even close to what Sasuke was willing to live in. So Naruto had grudgingly agreed to move into Sasuke's home. Entering the blond slid his sandals off. He hadn't even come home after debriefing Baa-Chan and being informed Sasuke and Sakura were on a mission of their own and due back that day Naruto had gone right to the gates to await them.

Grinning Naruto shook his head. Sasuke was completely anal about the house, half the time it looked like some sort of showplace. He moved deeper into the home stopping to grab some clean cloths and went to shower. Fresh and clean in his night shirt and boxers Naruto moved to their bed raising a brow at its unmade state. He flopped face down into the cool sheets and grinned when the scent of Sasuke hit his nose. He loved how Sasuke smelled. His grin became fox like when another scent hit him, "Naughty Sasuke… couldn't even go three days without getting off?" Then the smile fell, Kyuubi's slick voice rolling over him tauntingly from the recesses of his mind. "No." He whispered on hands and knees now moving lower sniffing at the sheets. Shaking his head as the familiar scent assaulted him. His nose wasn't as good as Kiba's but thanks to his guest all of his senses were slightly enhanced. His sense of smell enhanced enough to smell his mate's seed. Well enough to know that had been the odd scent on them both, on Sakura.

"No, no they wouldn't do that. Sasuke would NEVER do that." He growled eyes beginning to lose their blue. Breathing deep he got up ripping the sheets from the bed. He was wrong, Kyuubi was wrong and he was tired, jumping to irrational conclusions because he had been worried. They were his friends, Sasuke and he loved one another he would never to that to them. "He wouldn't do that to me."

His eyes filled with tears he would not shed, and he shook his head. He stared at the bed and decided it was too big and too lonely to sleep in alone so he took himself to the living room and slept on the sofa. He'd see them tomorrow and then he could look into their eyes and find out what happened.

The silence in the house was loud and he couldn't sleep because it reminded him of Sasuke's silence as he'd been carried to the hospital and the way his lover had been unable to look at his face. Across the village in her own apartment Sakura lay in her bed eyes closed in sleep. Sasuke was over her once more taking her whispering words of love. She jerked up eyes wide. In the hospital Sasuke was trapped in a medicated educed sleep with nightmares plaguing his dreams. Tears slid down his eyes into the pillow, Naruto walking away from him again. The dream would replay over and over until the dawn broke over the trees and he could struggle out of it as the medications left his system.

Trembling Sasuke sat up looking out the hospital window as he felt the world crashing down around him. If he told Naruto what happened he stood the chance of getting his lover's forgiveness. If he hid it there was a chance of Naruto never finding out. But either outcome also had the possibility of him losing Naruto forever and he wasn't sure which the riskier option was.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 3 – The Calm Before the Storm

Before visiting hours were even started Sakura entered Sasuke's room. Her having been the medic to tend to him first had allowed her entrance to check on him. Nearing the bed she looked down at him. He was pail in the sunlight shining in, jet black hair against the white of the pillowcase. She reached over to caress his bangs back from his face and gasped. "Ow! Sasuke." Her wrist was held in a tight painful grip red eyes glaring up at her jaw tense.

"Do not touch me." The words scratched the way out of his dry throat. Sitting up in the bed he slid away from her. Sakura's heart sank into her stomach. He didn't just regret what they'd done, he hated her for it. Moving to the pitcher on the side table she poured him some water hands trembling as she passed it to him.

With a sigh Sasuke took the cup and drank the cool water before closing his eyes controlling the red. Already regretting his actions from just moments ago Sasuke lowered his voice as he spoke. "I'm sorry Sakura. I don't mean to hurt you but…" He smirked to himself. He found himself saying those words a lot lately. "I love Naruto. I can't lie to him. I can't try to hide what we did from him."

Green eyes widened in panic. "WHAT?" She shook her head pacing. "You can't. Sasuke you can't tell him. You said yourself he'll kill us. He will NEVER forgive you." The pink haired girl was shaking all over nervously and her heart was racing.

Naruto finally had enough of trying to sleep and got up. Making some ramen but unable to eat even that. He looked at Sasuke's ridiculous fancy coffee maker it reminded him of Sasuke in every way. The smell of the brewing coffee his lover couldn't live without would fill his senses and make him sile and relax just from its aroma, the taste was bitter but addicting and after having too much could make Naruto behaved like a fool. He contemplated trying to make a pot on his own, but the few times he'd tried he always made it wrong. Like so many things in his life only Sasuke could make it right.

His heart clenched at the thought as he moved to the laundry room pulling down a black t-shirt not caring who's it was. He snatched a pair of orange pants with black pockets to slide on over his boxers and then his sandals. Stopping for a moment to pull the t-shirt over his head only vaguely aware the shirt was tight across his chest and shoulders. Naruto didn't take the rooftops; he didn't walk fast to the hospital.

Running his hands over his face and scrubbing them through his already mussed hair Naruto was in no hurry to get to the hospital. For once in his life he had no desire to have a confrontation with his Uchiha. Fighting was always like foreplay for them. Argue, spar, curs, spar some more, someone would get pinned and then s-e-x. Whether on the training grounds, the court yard of their house or even their own bedroom it was always the same. In the pit of his stomach Naruto could feel that was not how things would end today.

No matter how he tried to convince himself there was some innocent explanation, that he was wrong, that his two best friends, his team mate and the love of his life wouldn't hurt him that way. He was silently praying he simply gotten it wrong but he couldn't shake the scent they both wore or the guilty way their eyes wouldn't meet his. He swallowed hard as he finally entered the hospital. He didn't have to ask, the nurse looked up and just gave him Sasuke's room number as he passed the front desk. He nodded at her because he didn't trust his voice to say thank you.

Turning down the hall he stilled. He could hear voices coming from Sasuke's room.

"_I'm sorry Sakura. I don't mean to hurt you but…I love Naruto. I can't lie to him. I can't try to hide what we did from him."_

"_WHAT! You can't. Sasuke you can't tell him. You said yourself he'll kill us. He will NEVER forgive you."_

Inside the room Sasuke scowled at his teammate. "Sakura listen to yourself! We screwed up and we can't hide that from him." Sasuke was now more angry with her insistence on hiding what they'd done from Naruto, then himself for his idiotic actions. "I can't lie to him. I can't look him in the eye every day for the rest of my life and pretend I didn't have sex with you." She flinched as the words came out angry and accusing. "Can you? Can you really care so fucking little for his feelings that you could smile at him every day hiding what we did from him?"

"We're not lying Sasuke, we're trying not to hurt him. What he doesn't know is going to keep him from becoming devastated." The pink hair swayed in the slight wind coming in from the window. "Do you want to hurt him like that? To ease your guilt you want to break him?"

Down the hall Naruto grabbed his stomach. It wanted to empty itself of the nothing inside. The tears didn't come though they threatened to and he managed to keep himself from being completely sick right in the hospital hallway. He was Naruto Uzumaki he didn't back down from a challenge, he didn't run away from something that scared him and he only got angry when something hurt him. Pushing himself up, not even knowing when he'd slid down the wall, Naruto felt the still dangerous calm fall over him and moved down to Sasuke's door.

Pushing it open and he glared at the people in the room. "Except _HE_ could smell it all over you. _HE_ couldn't figure it out at first with all of the blood, the need for you to heal him causing your scent's to mingle, the sweat you both clung to the skin. At first I really couldn't figure out what that scent was." He gave an angry chuckle and then he shook his head. "I probably would have let it go, if you hadn't jerked off and left the dirty sheets on the bed I probably would have never know. Sakura would have talked you into keeping it from me and then what would have happened, eh Sasuke? Would you have lied, wallowed in guilt, found your continence and told me eventually?" He gave a sad smile. "I guess we'll never know."

Sasuke's throat tightened when Naruto pushed his door open and without having to look up into his lover's eyes he knew, Natuto knew. For all that his ball of bright sun shine played the fool he was smarter than any one gave him credit for. He knew the true depth and Shikamaru knew, but the Shadow Nin was pretty hard to fool. He listened internally cursing himself for not changing the sheets. At the time Sasuke figured it would be a way to drive Naruto crazy for coming home late and not going on the mission with them. He'd known just how his scent aroused the blond. Now the playful action had sealed the end of the only thing he had ever really needed.

His eyes closed unable to look into the face of the man he loved as the calm words fell from his lips. Anger he could handle Naruto's rage was dangerous but he was able to get it out and get passed it. No this calm, this version of Naruto was the scariest thing Sasuke had ever encountered, because Naruto was only this calm was what he allowed himself to retreat in when something or someone truly wounded him. He ached inside and slid his eyes open trying to covey this guilt, his sincere and honest plea for forgiveness. But Naruto's once bright blue eyes weren't tinged orange like he'd hoped. In their place were cold blue eyes, dead as if nothing inside his beautiful lover could feel.

"Naruto! NO! Please don't go." Sasuke was up and out of bed grabbing the Kyuubi container by his shoulders hauling him around. "Please, please stay. Talk to me, it was a mistake it was an accident. I wasn't in my right mind." His eyes looked over Naruto's face for any sign he was getting through to his precious person.

Sakura gasped when Naruto opened the door. She'd listened as he spoke to Sasuke all but ignoring that she was even present. When he turned to go and Sasuke stopped him, trying to convince his friend and lover not to leave his words shredded her. He didn't seem to care she was in the room either. Or that she was now crying.

Naruto's grip was hard, unyielding as he pulled Sasuke's hands off his shoulders. "Don't touch me Uchiha. Don't ever touch me again." Those cold eyes looked up and he still didn't raise his voice and his tone was almost without any emotion. "An accident? Did you trip and your dick fell in?" The blond man stared for a moment as Sasuke, and for the first time looked over at the crying Medic Nin. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get pregnant from your mistake. Then you can have what you always really wanted. Lady Sakura Uchiha, mother to the Uchiha heir. You were right it has a nice ring to it." This time Naruto didn't hesitate when he walked away from them both, from his friend, from his lover, and from his team.

The hyperactive ninja was on auto pilot. People watched shocked as the usually over active blond walked slowly through the streets, no smile, no laughter, no waving or bouncing. He was a ghost of the person they all knew and word spread quickly that the Uzumaki was sick, dying, or both. He didn't remove his sandals when he entered the house. He didn't stop on his way out to gather his books or pictures or even the things he had added to the house. He went to the storage room grabbed his ninja gear and a duffle bag. He packed all of his clothing, his toiletries and his extra sandals and even the dress shoes and pair of orange trainers he'd had. He flicked the lights off as he moved back through the house, he couldn't help but look back. On the side table sat the picture of Team 7 that Kakashi was so proud of. He slammed it face down, something inside him satisfied when he heard the glass inside the frame break, just like their team and then he walked out of the door locking it and leaving his key on the kitchen counter.

At first he didn't know where he would go. He'd given his apartment up years ago and sold his furniture so that was out. He'd wondered aimlessly. Not really knowing how he ended up at Shikamaru's door or when he'd knocked on it. "Naruto?" the shocked and concerned rasp of his apparently only real friend drifted over his ears. The sound was comforting in a strange way. He swallowed and blinked as he finally broke and a tear ran down his cheek.


	4. Healing

Chapter 4 – Healing

Sasuke insisted on being released within the hour and managed to get home before that hour was up. Going right for the knob be cursed. "Please be in there. Please be here." He pulled his key out and unlocked the door and the glint of the silver key on his black counter top caught his eye immediately. Refusing to believe what it meant Sasuke moved through their home at lightning speed. He fell to his knees. The bed was bare with the sheets crumpled in the corner and the shoe rack by the door was devoid of Naruto's shoes, the most damning was the laundry where their cloths hung, there wasn't a scrap of orange left. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He needed to but nothing came out because this time the loss of everything he loved was his own fault.

The tear fell and Naruto blinked, than the second fell, he couldn't stop them. "Naruto, what happened?" Shikamaru was looking for injury, trying to see what was wrong as his mind raced a mile a minute. Then it hit him the Uchiha was nowhere in sight, the two were never apart from each other. From there it took seconds to put the pieces in place. Sasuke and Sakura had returned last night. The Snot had been injured from a surprise attack. Sakura had been unable to look Tsunde or him in the eye when she'd debriefed the Hokage and her chief strategist on the attack and possible new threat. The final piece was what he did see, a devastated Naruto, crying at his door, with a single duffle bag.

The Nara didn't think twice before pulling his friend into a tight hug. Silently vowing to kill Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru tugged Naruto into his home grabbing the bag and closing the door. He threw the bag into the guest room and lead Naruto to his living room. The two settled onto the cushy sofa, sinking into it he just held his friend who was now sobbing.

Over the next two weeks the Shadow nin hid Naruto, telling those who asked the truth and refusing to let Tsunade send Naruto out on missions while he was like this.

"He's too likely to be reckless and hurt himself." Shikamaru was holding his own against Tsunade, his usually lazy tone gone replaced instead by a strong insistent growl but not raised and without any anger coloring it.

"Naruto is best when he's working. He needs to get back out there, to take his mind off of things. He's not stupid enough to commit suicide." The blond growled standing now.

Shaking his head and sighing as if he were talking to a stupid child. "Perhaps not consciously but he might get distracted by an opponent and let his guard down to another, react too slow, or just close his eyes at the wrong time. Hokage-sama, he left Sasuke because the bastard had sex with Sakura. His lover and closest friend… his teammates betrayed him." Calculated eyes fell on her. "Considering his childhood and current circumstances I think it best to give him some time off. The things he lives for, nearly sacrificed his life for more than once because his life was worth exchanging for theirs, the people he loved most who he truly believed loved him as much have betrayed him. They've only reaffirmed all those things he had literally beaten into him as a child by the same village he protects."

"Fine Nara but this won't be allowed to go on forever." She sat down stunned and furious all at the same time, her heart clenching at the low blow Shikamaru had used, the abuse Naruto suffered at the hands of angry and scared villagers still ate at her conscience since Iruka had filled her in, per her request about the blond ball of never ending joy and energy. She wanted so bad not to believe him, Sakura was a girl she would trust with her own life and the idea of her student hurting her Gaki was beyond her and Sasuke was obviously and deeply in love with Naruto. The social retard had been since they were young and long before her little blond brat had gotten a clue.

Shikamaru exited and saw the stunned faces of Tenten and Lee while Neji wore a calm mask. Shikamaru looked the Jounin in the eye and was satisfied with the deadly intent he saw there. Nodding to Neji he walked away. Ambling home to check on Naruto and be sure the blond had eaten today. It had taken two days to get Naruto to eat anything. Now he ate without argument but usually only when reminded. Entering the Nara lands he passed various homes all small and spaced as to not eat up too much space and still allow the individual family off shoots privacy. The shadow nin stopped when he saw a familure black haired man at his door pounding.

Without thinking twice he captured Sasuke's shadow stilling the other man. "What the fuck are you doing on Nara lands Uchiha?"

"I heard Naruto was here. I came to speak to him." Sasuke was shaking in fury at the jutsu that held him captive.

"Well you are not welcome here. If Naruto wanted to speak to you, he'd probably have answered the door you were trying to break in." Shikamaru released Sasuke but his voice was low deadly. "Now get off my property and don't come back. You are not welcome here. If Naruto wants to talk to you then he will come to you. Until then leave him the hell alone."

Turning immediately Sasuke scowled at the brown haired ninja. Growling he moved across the space between them. "He is MY lover, Nara. You can't keep him hostage." He was moments away from throwing a punch when shadows crept up his arms and held his wrist captive.

"I think you were asked to leave. I'm pretty sure it was made clear you were not welcome on these lands. You can leave quietly or I can make you leave." Shikaku Nara was leaning on a door frame of his own home. They'd build Shikamaru's near enough for safety and far enough for privacy. If he hadn't heard the beating on the door stop and then his son's violent tone he might not had bothered to check at all. What he'd seen had made him furious. Damn Uchiha's never could keep from making trouble as far as he was concerned.

He considered fighting the older Nara but knew it would only get him in more trouble than this fight was currently worth. Fighting Shikamaru was fighting with a brother, getting into it with the head of the Jounin was stupid. Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded, "Just tell Naruto I was here. That I want to speak with him."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Now get the fuck off our land." The lazy tone was back this time with a sarcastic hint when he claimed he'd pass Sasuke's message onto Naruto. Only when the raven haired man had gone did Shikamaru head for his home. He didn't explain and his father didn't ask, he was grateful for the temporary reprieve but he knew there was one of those shogi games with his farther coming up. The kind he really hated because he always lost those games.

Two months had passed since Sasuke or Sakura had a real chance to speak to Naruto and being alone with him was downright impossible. The other Rookie teams had taken to almost guarding the blond when he was in the village. It seemed Shikamaru was always with him and if not then Neji or Kiba were keeping him busy. When he wasn't with someone and Sasuke or Sakura tried to speak to him then people always appeared needing him, every one of their peers was at Naruto's aid and once even Iruka-sensei had gotten involved and taken Naruto off to help at the academy. Finally they stopped trying to approach the Uzumaki both deciding they'd get their chance on missions.

That plan too was thwarted. It seemed every team that went out asked for Naruto to join them, leaving a member of their own team behind incase team Kakashi needed a fourth member. If they did go on missions the addition rarely spoke to either Sasuke or Sakura. Shino had been the first male left behind and it had helped make the decision that from then on only Lee or Choji would stay, because Shino had let his insects eat holes into all of the items Sakura and Sasuke had brought along. When Tsunade had demanded to know why he'd allowed such a thing during the team debrief the unflappable Shino turned to look at the black haired and then pink haired ninja saying in a menacing tone that he figured they would keep one another warm.

Sasuke had visibly flinched and looked away. Sakura's eyes widened and she shot a look to her sensei shocked when Tsunade was glaring at the pair of them instead of Shino. They had been trying to keep their bad behavior secret. The peers in the graduating class liked to handle issues between them internally rarely involving others. She knew Tsunade's knowledge of the situation meant it had definitely escalated. Kakashi's brow twitched as he started putting pieces together. Once dismissed he shook his head at his own team and sighed he didn't say a word but the obvious disappointment was visible in his single eye. Then he walked away from them leaving them once more alone.

Another month came and went and finally Kakashi eased up on them. While he did not understand, approve, nor was he ready to forget what they had done. He understood it was important for their team dynamic to come back together. They had a mission and Kakashi had decided to insist his missing teammate be returned to where he belonged. Things needed to be worked out even if it was an agreement to work together and nothing more ever came of it but a simple truce.

Standing before Lady Tsunande with Sasuke and Sakura to his left and right he crossed his arms. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade it's my team and swapping out teammates like we're a revolving door is creating a chaotic dynamic. We need Naruto back." As if to drive his point home her added. "We are the team with the highest success rate. We're even requested for high rank missions."

Her fingers laced together and the Sanin's brow twitched. Pursing her lips Tsunade nodded and smirked. "You know, you all make a good point." When she saw the three of them visibly relax, her smile became cat like. "I'll find you a fourth member for a temporary long term replacement. I'll have them ready for you before you leave in the morning."

"But, but that is NOT what I meant Hokage-sama. Excuse me but I requested Naruto back." Kakashi was grinding his teeth. Enough was enough everyone was ruling things with their hearts and not their heads. He of all people understood the desire to do so, but he of all people knew what that would lead to and the answer was always weakness and death. They meant well but in the end this behavior was going to cost lives and one of those would likely be Naruto's.

"Naruto is not available. He's requested an extended leave upon completing a mission for the Kazekage. And per our treaty he has a right to request the help of our ninja, he requested Naruto." Now her smile was almost shark like. "I agreed because Naruto has been doing almost nonstop missions for three months now and it was agreed he needed some time to unwind. Where he spends his leave is his decision." Her words were clipped but there was no doubt that any arguments would not be tolerated. Her decision was final.

Sasuke's hands fisted at his sides when he heard Gaara had requested Naruto. Of course the Little Monster had, before Sasuke and Naruto had come to near blows and confessed everything to one another, Gaara and Naruto had been 'enjoying each other's company' every time they were in the vicinity of one another. Friends with Benefits, the blond had called it one afternoon when Sasuke and he were taking a break from sparing. It seemed he and Gaara used it as a way to relax, as one more thing they had in common and another way to spend time together. Naruto had said it as if it made perfect sense but hearing about it had made Sasuke's blood boil and he had broken Naruto's arm by accident as their training escalated and his mind distracted him with the idea of Naruto being like that with Gaara. He was fairly sure word of what had happened had reached the Sand and thus the little red headed freak. Meaning he wanted to pick up with the blond where he'd left off. The Uchiha was fairly certain he was going to completely lose it. Now he wished he'd won that damn fight at the waterfall so long ago. Life with Orochimaru would have to have been better than the current painful existence he was living.

Shikamaru was not pouting. He couldn't be bothered to pout, at least not externally. He watched as Naruto gathered the things he'd need for an extended stay in the Village Hidden in the Sand. They'd quickly gotten into a routine once Naruto had started going on missions again. Shikamaru had started to enjoy having Naruto around. They'd eat, watch movies or play video games. Naruto insisted Shikamaru do at least one thing every day that required him not to think. Which is where games with no story or purpose had been purchased by the fox faced man. Racing a car in a circle around a track had at first bothered Shikamaru, there was no point. You we're getting anywhere, the track was one big stupid circle and Naruto seemed to delight in pushing him off the track or making his car hit other cars which resulted in making his car blow up. It was completely mindless and one of the Nara's favorite games.

Sighing again he looked at Naruto. The blond was still healing but he was getting better and his smiles were genuine now. While it had taken them a while each of the other teams and shown up to show Naruto that he was loved and respected by more than his own insular team. While they all tended to stay to their own, Naruto had learned that the teams still mingled and enjoyed company of one another. They got together once a week at someone's home, all those not on missions would attend. His team was the only team that never showed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had seemed to only need or desire to socialize regularly with one another. So one by one they came in their own way to show Naruto he had friends, lots of friends who all loved him. Kiba was a regular fixture around the young Nara's home. Both he and Naruto would snack on junk food until Naruto was ready to be sick while watching perverted anime or karate movies.

Neji had taken to sparring with Naruto using the other shinobi's particular talents to sharpen and hone his own. Naruto was a force of nature and he forced Neji to his limits regularly. Naruto had understood Neji's method of making friends, sparing followed by the purchase of cold sake` which would be taken under a shady tree and enjoyed usually in silence.

The girls mostly Ino and Tenten would come over, dragging HInata along and watch the most gruesome horror movies, some of which had Shikamaru sick at his stomach and more than once had Naruto covering his face with a pillow. This usually had Shikamaru grinning at the blond man and Ino teasing him about being a scardy cat. Tenten still couldn't believe he was able to face down Gaara, Akatski and Lady Hokage but a little horror movie made him hide.

Last couple of weeks things had started to change and the lazy ninja found himself more than comfortable with it. If he was honest things had started to change for him three weeks into Naruto staying with him. He'd grown tired of laying there listening to Naruto cry in his sleep. He knew the Kyuubi container was asleep because when he was awake Naruto never let Shikamaru hear or see him cry after that first day. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, convincing himself he was doing it so he could get a good night's sleep Shikamaru slipped into the guest room and into bed with Naruto hugging him tight. It took some time but Naruto relaxed and the crying eased.

Neither spoke about it in the morning and the next night when the crying started Shikamaru slid back into the guest bed. Four nights of getting up and into bed with Naruto, Shikamaru had enough and was leaning on his bedroom door as Naruto headed for the guest room and he sighed. "Why don't you just start off in here? My bed is bigger." Leaving his door open he crawled into his bed and clicked the light off. After about twenty minutes the door closed and he felt the bed dip as the blond slid in.

After dinner they'd lay on the sofa watching a program they both enjoyed, Shikamaru's head on the fluffy left arm while Naruto's head was on the right. He'd once commented that Shikamaru's home was comfy not cluttered or stuffy but there was a soft earthy feeling to it and it reminded him of the cloud watcher in every way, especially the fluffy white leather sofa that even looked like a cloud. They lay there one evening when Naruto started ticking Shikamaru's feet making the brunette twitch each time the finger ran up the underside.

"Cut it out." He'd glared without heat. The tanned finger ran up the arch of the other one. "Hey! Knock it off before I knock you out." Brown eyes pinned Naruto warningly.

Naruto snorted. "I can take you any day." The lithe man was up and over Naruto in moments.

He pinned the blond smirking. "I don't think so."

"For such a lazy ass you sure can move quick." Naruto grinned before rolling them off the couch wrestling with the man who'd offered him a home and opened his eyes to the friends he'd taken for granted and underappreciated. "Give up?" The whiskered boy growled with a wild grin.

The Nara genius was very grateful at that moment for his lack of coffee table. Pinned once more panting and looking up at the bright blue eyes and his heart started beating faster, "Yes." Shikamaru swallowed. The usually bright blue eyes darkened for a moment and leaned down to kiss his friend. Pulling back he looked into Shikamaru's eyes waiting to be thrown off and possibly having to really defend himself. Instead his head was pulled back down for a crushing kiss. They lay on the floor kissing and occasionally grinding against one another. Finally they separated and Naruto blinked. That night he'd slept in his own bed and didn't cry in his sleep.

He'd worried all day at work and training that he'd return to his home and find Naruto packed up and gone. In the hopes of Naruto being there and as a way of apologizing for the incident the night before Shikamaru had stopped and picked up some ramen from Naruto's favorite spot. When he entered Naruto grinned and held up the beer he'd purchased, then sniffed and his eyes went wide with joy. Relaxing at the behavior and sight Shikamaru entered the kitchen and handed Naruto his bowl and took one for himself. They each had a beer and settled into the sofa to eat in front of the TV. Dinner dishes were cleaned and put away and when Naruto returned Shikamaru had stretched out of the sofa in his normal way. The blond had frowned and tugged the other man forward and climbed behind him throwing an arm over the thinner frame. Pink lips turned up in a smile and the brunette relaxed into the warm body behind him.

After that Naruto returned to his bed. They'd watch TV spooned together and sleep entangled in one another. But neither was ready for more than that and the stolen kisses or full on make out sessions that would occur, even the petting was light. Now he was watching Naruto pack for an extended mission/stay in the Sand village. Naruto pulled his pack on and grabbed his sandals. "I'm coming back, Shika." He told the other shinobi. "I need to talk to Gaara, clear my head, and make sure he doesn't try to come here and Sand Coffin the Bastard."

As far as the Nara was concerned Uchiha deserved it. "Yeah yeah, don't make Tsunade send us out to bring your ass back here." Naruto had rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Shikamaru's lips, smiling a little then left after donning his sandals. He took to the trees unaware his team would be in the Hokage's office the next morning fighting to get him back.


	5. Sex & Violence

Chapter 5 (Sex & Violence)

Sia was recovering from Team Kakashi's last mission. So in his place Shikamaru raced through the tree's glaring at the Uchiha who was trying to keep one step ahead of him. He pushed harder, neither of them had even wanted to camp the night before, they were close to the sand and they hadn't liked the delay. Naruto had been gone for two full months. He'd done his mission, taken his leave, and then Gaara had requested him for three more weeks to help them with some more issues. Finally Tsunade had enough and sent Team Kakashi to bring him home and without argument informed Shikamaru he was to accompany them. They reached the residence of the Kazekage in very little time and were informed that the red head was out, he was training with the other Jinjurik in the dunes. Tamari had smirked at Shikamaru and winked before showing them to the training grounds that only Gaara and Naruto dared to use. The five ninja stopped, four of them looking shocked at the site before them.

Naruto was shirtless, dripping with sweat. His hair plastered to his face, but still managing to stick up at all angles on top. A wall of sand was heading straight for his head and Sakura gasped about to scream for Naruto to watch out. Tamari clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

"Do NOT distract them. Gaara might throw you in the dungeons if you make him hurt Naruto in any way he doesn't intend. " The wind kanoichi hissed watching with wide eyes as Naruto flew up and over the sand, sliding down the arm and directly in front of Gaara smirking.

Gaara growled and the two battled in a brief display of taijutsu only to fall back. "You're getting slow, Uzumaki."

"And you're still a cocky shit, Sabaku." Naruto snorted. He dodged the swirl of sand heading for him once more and the wave that attacked received the vengeance of at least fifty Naruto clones. As they burst the wall exploded as Naruto's rasengan hit it.

"That's a fucking CHEAT." Gaara grunted as the wave reverberated back on him. His eyes darkened and the battle commenced the two ninja appearing to battle to the death.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he watched. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Naruto was deadly. He was so cheerful, loving and downright pleasant it was too easy to forget that Kyuubi resided inside him and when tapped into by Naruto properly made the young blond nearly invincible. At the same time there was something erotic about what they were doing. "It's… it's so intimate and violent it's almost… it's like…"

"Foreplay." Sasuke growled the word his eyes focusing on Gaara instead of the glistening body of Naruto. "It's fucking foreplay Nara." He sneered looking at Shikamaru. "Probably something you should learn about Naruto before you try to get into his pants again. "The quickest way to his zipper is violence. He's all about sex and violence." The black haired man muttered eyes straying back to the green eyed man who was panting but pinned beneath the slick body of the whiskered man.

Gaara moaned rocking up to meet Naruto's hard on. He really didn't care if the Leaf Ninja watched, his pulse was racing and he had really missed having this with Naruto. No one else understood, no one else could take his temper, his own violence and need to give pain and get it. He licked his lips anticipating the hard kiss that would follow his defeat.

"They're watching. I won't hurt Shikamaru like that. I told you things with him were getting complicated. I'll meet you in your rooms in half an hour. I won so don't shower." He gave a nasty grin and stood pulling a fully clothed Gaara up. This time he didn't whisper as he spun in a circle and growled at the red head. "Where hell is my shirt? You buried my shirt." He crossed his arms and his mouth drew into a thin line. "Give it back."

"Find it yourself. I've got a village to run. You're a clever*dog* sniff it out." His eyes twinkled though he did not smile, Naruto could see the mischief in him.

Snorting Naruto shook his head. "Blah blah blah, I'm the Kazekage, I'm so COOL. I'm all scary and blood thirsty." Naruto uncrossed his arms. "Fine I'm going back like this. It's your village women who are going to start drooling again."

Tamari winced and shook her head. "Fucking Gaki doesn't know when to stop. He just HAS to push Gaara's buttons." She called out with more than a little annoyance. "If you BOYS are finished wrestling in your sand box maybe Gaara can come back and you know, do his job."

For his part Naruto managed to blush and rub the back of his neck. They'd promised to be back within two hours and had stayed out here longer than double that. His shirt hit the back of his head as the sand released it from the depths that buried it. Gaara glared at Naruto then at Tamari. "The world won't end because I'm away from that desk for a few hours." He waited for the cork to replace itself then walked back to his sister. "I'm ready to return." He nodded to Kakashi then walked back telling the team. "I will set up lodging for you in the Inn. Shikamaru you will stay in my home, I wish to speak to you about some weaknesses I believe I've found in our defenses. An outside opinion would be best before I act." He did not acknowledge Sasuke or Sakura at all.

Naruto pulled his shirt back on before walking to his fellow shinobi. "I'm gathering you've been sent to take me home?" He looked at Shikamaru with a raised brow. "You saw this coming a mile away. Smart ass."

The brunette tried to shrug it off nonchalant but the corner of his mouth quirked. "I've pretty much got you figured out." Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Come on, I promised to be back in a half hour. I'll show you the inn and help Shika get settled." He walked ahead with Shikamaru ignoring the laser glare boring into his back from Sasuke.

The Uchiha fumed, both of the men who stood between he and his Dobe would be staying in close quarters with the blond while he would once more be shut out. He was getting really tired of this. He'd fucked up, he agreed he'd done something unforgiveable but he needed to find away to get to Naruto. He had to heal this wound he'd caused in his relationship with Naruto. He needed him back.

It hadn't taken long to figure out that the Nara heir was falling for his blond and it had taken less time to see that they hadn't done anything about it yet. If he had Naruto never would have taken his leave in the Sand Village with Gaara. His Naruto was faithful to an almost blind extent when he was seeing someone he didn't see other people. No one existed outside his lover, not those after him and not those who were simply attracted. Once Naruto took you as his own he never slept with someone else because Naruto wouldn't cheat. Naruto had refused to sleep with Sasuke until he could tell Gaara that things between them had to stop due to his decision to pursue a relationship with Sasuke.

Something in Naruto had changed, something about the way he was walking, talking, even the way he was smiling bothered Sasuke. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that while he looked and sounded like Naruto this was not the man he'd grown up with, fallen for, and spent so many years of his life with. This was a new creature that he couldn't help but feel that he'd created with only the help of Sakura.

Dropping them at the inn Naruto gave the young girl behind the counter a bright smile that made the girl blush, "Did Gaara, uh I mean the Kazekage contact you about rooms for Team Kakashi of the Leaf?" The girl looked at Naruto with bright adoring eyes and nodded. She passed him the keys and sighed when he took them, thanking her. Sasuke's eye twitched as he was reminded of days when he had an adoring throng of fan girls. This new Naruto seemed to have his own fallowing in the Sand village. Worse he seemed to enjoy it and flirt with the silly girls.

Turning he passed all three keys to Kakashi. "You should join us for dinner, I'm sure Gaara and the others would love to have you. Um, all of you of course." He glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, his eyes flicked but only for a moment before they turned cold and nothing could be seen in the usually transparent eyes. They had once shown his friends everything he was thinking and feeling now they were shuttered and refused to give anything away.

"It would be an honor, please tell the Kazekage we will be there." Kakashi nodded to Naruto. The Copy Ninja could see the way Naruto had cut himself off. For the first time ever, Kakashi wished Naruto was being lead by emotion, the blond might have been difficult to control but at least you always knew where you stood with him. This new colder version of Naruto was worrying. He flashed those bright smiles and talked as if he hadn't a care in the world but he was wound tight like a spring and the smiles didn't quite reach his eyes any more. It was a costume, well worn and something about it scared Kakashi as much as it hurt him to be on the receiving end of it.

"See you then." Turning he put an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders and tugged him out. "Come on, I've got ten minutes to get you settled before I'll be in all sorts of trouble with those Sabuko slave drivers." The bright ball of energy returned once he was along with his friend. Grinning he took to the rooftops making his way to the Kazakage Manor, letting go of Shikamaru so he could follow. Landing in a window sill on the second floor he jumped in followed by the pony tailed man and panted looking around.

"NARUTO! Don't you ever use a damn door?" Tamari had her fan out ready to attack the intruders before recognizing the flash of bright yellow and orange. "Next time I am just going to take your ass out and not bother to hesistate! Then I'll make you pay for the damages." She warned, smirking when he flinched.

He recovered and Naruto flashed the other blond a smile and sauntered pass her. "I'm on a schedule here Blondie." He teased taking Shikamaru's hand as he led him to the guest room. "You can stay here. There is an indoor bathroom over there and a bed. You should clean up and get some rest before dinner." For the first time since sparring ended he gave a real smile, eyes softening as he looked at his fellow Leaf Shinobi. "I'll explain everything Shika, I swear." He whispered. His eyes fell to Shikamaru's mouth, biting his lip before licking it and giving the other man a quick kiss. "I've gotta go… later, I promise."

Then the door closed leaving the brunette shocked and alone in the rather elegant guest room. He touched his lips and frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He muttered putting his gear away deciding to make use of the shower. "Very troublesome." He sighed with a nod as the water rushed over his skin.

Naruto made it to Gaara's rooms in no time. He was panting eyes slightly red already as he released the pent up need inside himself. He shouldn't but he found so much pleasure in the small ventures into self control and it had the added bonus of leaving Gaara aggressive and ready for another battle. Striping his shirt once more Naruto prowled the room looking for his pretty green eyed prey.

Garra was in a darkened corner watching, both he and Shikaku knew how this would end but they hadn't yet decided if it would be slow or fast. "I can smell you Gaara…" Naruto called his voice almost a purr but too dangerous. It caused Gaara to shudder, fast they decided. Then he moaned giving his position away and instinct kicked in making him fly across the room trying to get to the bed before Naruto caught him.

Naruto saw Gaara move unnaturally quick but Naruto was faster and Kyuubi was not letting Shikaku play today. The battle outside had been too challenging and he would prove complete dominance. Grabbing Garra Naruto's teeth sank into the salty neck, marking him.

"You didn't shower." He whispered in pleasure nuzzling the red hair. "I love when you smell like blood and sweat and me." He ground into the firm ass in front of him before moving them to the bed, ripping through Gaara's clothing. Leaving shreds on their way to the cool cotton sheets where he pinned his fellow Jinjuriki then stripped his own clothing.

When the Kazekage flipped and started moving across the bed as Naruto was distracted with his own clothing. Blue eyes flashed red and he grabbed the man's ankle jerking him back. "Oh I was hoping you'd do that." He growled moving naked behind Gaara.

Gaara let out a frustrated moan when he was caught and winced at the jerk, Kyuubi was not as forgiving as Naruto and he realized Shikaku was moaning inside his head. Suddenly he was very grateful he'd thought ahead to prepare himself, especially when the thick length of Naruto's cock pushed passed the tight ring of muscle with no preparation and didn't stop until the blond's balls slapped his own.

"Gahh… Naruto!" His arms buckled but he wasn't giving in yet, he stayed upright and clenched tight. He just wasn't ready to submit.

Growling Naruto's head flung back and his eyes closed, when they opened they were blue once more and he ground his hips in a circle, he didn't need Kyuubi to enjoy taking Gaara down. "Fuck, that feels so good Gaara." He gave a smile biting down on the pail shoulder, pulling out and snapping his hips back in. Enjoying the gasp and cry on the smaller man.

"Stop toying with me Uzumaki." Green eyes flashed as he looked over his shoulder. "Fuck me." He ordered smirking when Naruto's eyes darkened. Then the easily riled blond began taking him hard and with a violent edge that never failed to help Gaara forget. He relaxed whimpers coming out of his mouth. Finally his arms gave out and the rocking of his body as Naruto pounded into his willing body causing the tip of his leaking cock to rub against the rough cotton.

Naruto's eyes were dark and he could feel the pleasure curling down his spine. He wasn't going to last much longer, but that wasn't the point of this, not now, not this time. This was about the adrenalin rush cut short in the sands outside. This was unfinished business, he'd won and Gaara was his prize. He reached around and began stroking Gaara's cock timing the strokes with his own thrusts. Leaning back Naruto pulled Gaara up so he was pounding into the younger other man's prostate.

Gaara knew what was happening but still when the hot tip of Naruto's cock slid with full force over his prostate he cried out and his head fell back. "FUCK! BASTARD! DAMNIT NARUTO… ahh, ahh… yes." His eyes closed tight his body bowing as he came, the fist on his cock moving faster and faster until it dragged his orgasm from his body. He whimpered head falling forward as he felt Naruto flood him and at the same time sink his elongated teeth into the skin where shoulder met neck. He could feel the blood run down and around his shoulder blade before rolling down his side where it met the crook of his thigh and then down into the bed staining his sheets.

Naruto moaned lapping at the leaking wound. His come covered fingers moving up until he could lean over Gaara's shoulder and with blood on the corner of his mouth he lapped at the Shikaku containers juices, who had his eyes glued to the Kyuubi's tongue lapping. He groaned and fell forward, grinning into his pillow as he closed his eyes relaxed. He loved sparring with Naruto whether he lost or won out there he'd always win in here. In here it was a win/win situation.


	6. When Gaara Speaks

**Chapter 6 – When Gaara Speaks**

**Thank you all for your feedback. To every one! Please leave me your feedback. I love hearing your thoughts, worries and input. It helps me writer SO much faster.**

Gaara had recovered and once he was sure Naruto was passed out, he climbed out of his bed and into the shower. Cleaning himself from head to toe he looked at the marks on his shoulders and neck rolling his eyes as he noticed the only thing not healed from the day's activities were the sex wounds inflicted by Naruto.

"You big fur ball. I have a damned village to run, I can't walk around looking like I've been mawled by a bear." He argued internally with the one tail. As a child he'd been terrorized by Shikaku and then consumed sure that only death could help him feel and justify his existence. That was all long before Naruto. The blond housed something far more dangerous and scary then the one tail and he had friends and people to protect… he had people who protected him.

Gaara dressed when he lost and Shikaku refused to heal him. Opting for one of his long sleeved up collar jackets. He smirked knowing just how much Naruto hated all the buckles on his clothing. He left the Kazekage robes behind; he didn't have to sit with the council today. Naruto had shown him a different way of life. When he returned to the chaos of his home Gaara and his siblings had worked hard to help find order. So many of the villagers had expected his brother or sister to take over as Kazekage so when he volunteered for the mission to go help the Leaf Shinobi the day Sasuke had tried to run awaymany were shocked. He knew Naruto was out there fighting a deadly foe and he owed the life he was building to the other jinjuriki.

The red head moved down the hall and knocked on the guest room door. Raising a nonexistent brow when Shikamaru answered the door in a pair of black sleep pants and white wife beater that did not appear to be his own, Garra invited. "Come walk with me, I will wait for you to dress." Perhaps invited was too strong a word. The Leaf Nin nodded and closed the door so he could change.

Leaning against the wall Gaara reminded himself that what he did now was no less then Naruto had done for him, perhaps more. After he and his siblings helped rescue Uchiha from himself and the clutches of Orochimaru they'd watched a snarling Naruto exit the forests. The red chakra that radiated from him made the beast with in him rumble. They'd fought and lost once he had no desire for a rematch, but Gaara moved forward and cocked his head, green eyes looking into the menacing gold. Reassuring Naruto that he'd brought Sasuke home safely. Slowly the change occurred and blue eyes looked at Gaara tiredly, the chakra receded and while Kakashi took Sasuke from Naruto's shoulders, the youngest of the sand siblings was left to catch the exhausted Naruto. The blond looked up into Gaara's green eyes and smiled. He was the first person to ever say thank you to the smaller boy.

After he'd recovered Naruto explained Kyuubi's cage and the seal. He explained hearing and knowing Kyuubi was inside him but he had learned to control the beast. And so Gaara had gone home with a new task to master. Without the help of a seal it had taken Gaara much longer to gain control and access to Shikaku and the beast with in hadn't made it easy. But his will was strong and his desire to regain control of his body and life won out. Then the blond was the first person to ever tell Garra he was proud of him.

When the door looked up Gaara was frowning lost in memories so his head jerked up from the floor. He was not comfortable with what he was about to do, despite his place of honor in his home village and that of a hero to their Leaf allies Gaara spent blessedly little time with others and spoke regularly to only his sister, brother and Naruto. Nodding to Shikamaru he walked away expecting the older boy to follow, which he did.

Once they were out of the home and had made it to the top of the tallest tower in the villiage the tattooed boy began talking. "He's not better. He looks and acts better, he even thinks he is. He is hiding from the pain. " Gaara's voice was full of gravel.

"But the two of you…" Shikamaru swallowed. "You're sleeping together."

"Rarely. Usually we fuck until we're too exhausted to move. Or fight and then fuck until we're too exhausted to move." Gaara should have felt bad for making Shikamaru blush but he didn't. "I am… safe." When the pony tailed man snorted the Sabuko had to fight from smirking. "He knows what to expect from me. He knows I will not ask for more of him then he can give right now." He turned his eyes from the last rays of the sun meeting the shocked brown eyes of the man standing with him. He let his words sink in before he continued. "He is attracted to you, worries he will hurt you. And he will Nara, because his heart belongs to a bastard who never deserved it, it has since they were young boys. Naruto once told me it started long before they were rivals, by a lake. He fights going there every day he resists the urge to forgive Sasuke, to hear whatever pathetic excuse the raven can come up with so Naruto can forgive him. He will forgive him, perhaps not now or even this year, but he will forgive him."

Sighing Gaara was the one to look away, he was not enjoying this and he did not want to be doing this, sabotaging the happiness Naruto might find with Shikamaru in the waves of his tumultuous relationship with his other half but he'd listened to his friend these last weeks and knew without a doubt that losing what he'd built with Shikamaru or hurting him unintentionally would hurt the blond worse than anything the red eyed little shit could do. "If you can accept that, can be his friend and continue or go back to what you have with him as friends then please pursue what you can with him as long as you can. But know that he will come here and I will come there to keep him from hurting you or anyone else."

"So Sasuke can take the full brunt of Naruto but I can't?" He was a little insulted.

"Yes and no. As much as it gals me to say it, and I can assure you it was despite his best efforts to avoid it, Kyuubi has mated the Uchiha. Yet another reason he will eventually find himself back with the Uchiha. Though if it helps Kyuubi is angrier then Naruto at his mate's infidelity and the reunion promises to be rather vicious." Gaara truly hoped the black haired man limped for a month from it.

Sighing Shikamaru sat then leaned back so he lay on the room looking up at the black sky, no clouds and for some reason that didn't bother him right now. He felt empty inside and it was only fitting the clouds reflected that. "What your saying is that no matter what happens between us and no matter how happy we are eventually Sasuke will win." Some place deep inside Shikamaru had known it, but hearing it from someone else and saying it himself made the reality of it sink in and hurt.

"yes." The Jinjuriki sat his back leaning against the wall.

"Is that why you don't pursue something with him?"

"No, I have… my eyes drawn to another. Naruto and I enjoy each other and it eases the pain and loneliness."

"I guess if I asked you wouldn't tell me who?" Shikamaru smirked looking over at Gaara. He found it odd to hear the other man speaking at all let alone being so honest and open. He wondered if all Gaara was waiting for was someone to listen.

One nonexistent brow was an obvious no. "You seem sad by the reality but not surprised. Have your sighs set elsewhere as well?" He watched the Nara's lips twist in a sardonic smile. "Not Tamari again."

"No! Kami no… uh, not that there's anything wrong with your sister…" He looked wide eyed at the Bijuu container.

"My sister is trying and her current lover would be rather cranky and murderous if you did." Gaara muttered. "But you have your sights set elsewhere?"

"Yeah I guess, I was hoping things with Naruto might… but I also know I don't want to be his rebound." Shikamaru answered honestly. "But he's probably more unattainable then Naruto."

"Yeah." Gaara frowned getting lost in his own thoughts as the wind picked up ruffling his hair. "Want to help me torture Uchiha at dinner?" He asked after a few minutes.

Shikamaru sat up and then stood with a genuine smile. "Hell yeah." He did something then that Gaara had not expected and that only Naruto had ever done, he offered Gaara a hand up. Hesitating for a moment Gaara accepted the hand and stood. The two made their way toward the dining room neither spoke and when they entered Team Kakashi was already seated with his siblings. Both frowned noticing a lack of yellow and orange, Shikamaru asked first. "Where is Naruto?"

Kakashi blinked, "We assumed he was with one of you."

"Probably still in bed." Gaara stated without emotion as he sat in his chair. Sasuke ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Then you should get him up and make him shower and come to dinner." Shikamaru muttered slinking into his own seat. Tamari's eyes widened when she heard Shikamaru's words then her head whipped to look at Sasuke, who's eyes had started spinning red.

"Why don't you go get him up?" Green eyes looked pointedly at Shikamaru.

Sighing as if it were the most trying idea he'd ever heard the shadow nin resonded to Gaara. "Because I know how Naruto is asleep and I'm as likely to end up through a wall as I am to end up his cuddle toy before waking him up completely. Too troublesome."

Nodding his agreement with Shikamaru, Gaara answered. "Then you already know why I do not go get him out of bed."

Sasuke was ready to stand and leave his hands were fisted in his lap and he really wanted to shed blood. The door crashed open and Naruto entered yawning. He wore a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and shoulder in orange. "I was looking all over for you Shika! I thought you'd gotten lost until one of the servants told me you'd come to dinner already." He sat in his own chair pouting at the fellow Rookie. The raven relaxed when he heard where his partner had been.

"I have to check in with you before I can go for a walk Uzumaki? Afraid someone will snap me up and make off with me?" He raised a brow his tone bland.

"Make out with you? The women in this village do have rather strange taste." Gree eyes glanced at Naruto pointedly.

Blinking Naruto looked between Gaara and Shikamaru. This was a little weird for him, they seemed to be screwing with him and together that probably meant trouble. "Hey! They like me… they've got great taste."

"I rest my case." The Kazekage's words set Shikamaru to chuckling and Naruto to arguing rather loudly his case for being a sex god. The two continued to bait him at every turn, leaving the leaf team out completely and the two other sand siblings laughing at the conversation they were listening to. Both of them were rather proud that Gaara seemed to have made another friend.

Sasuke ate very little, the food tasted like wet sand and made his stomach turn. He watched Naruto behind his bangs the entire meal feeling more shut out with Naruto so close then he had since he'd been banned from the Nara lands.

Kakashi watched the display a little relieved that the blond creature appeared to be more Naruto like then the last time he'd seen him. His eyes fell to the only female member of his team and he felt a tug at his heart. Sakura was hunched in on herself playing with her food and each of Naruto's laughs made her flinch.

She had taken it worse than Sasuke. The brunt of their actions had out casted her as if the others blamed her. Sasuke had been a loner most of his life so the cold shoulder hadn't hurt him as it was Sakura. She'd lost Sasuke who refused to speak to her outside of missions, Naruto who had effectively cut her completely from his life and the rest of her friends only spoke to her to cut her down. Even Lady Tsunade had been treating her differently, that of a student the affection and trust she'd once harbored for the pink haired girl were gone.


	7. Taste of His Own Medicine

Chapter 7 – The Flavor of Your Own Medicine

Dinner had been a tasteless and annoying adventure for Sasuke. Returning to his still empty bed had been painful and the next day had set his teeth on edge. As he was forced to stand by and watch Naruto with the two other men who seemed determined to keep the blond occupied. His mood only got darker as he watched Gaara of all people being demonstrative with his partner. Their hands would brush or shoulders would touch and occasionally Naruto would come up behind the slightly shorter boy to inspect the trinket Gaara was deciding on and the red head would shift his hips back to press into Naruto. Sasuke noticed every tiny contact and was more than once close to coming to blows with the tattooed little freak.

Then as if he knew what was about to happen the fucking Nara brat would throw an arm around Naruto flashing a grin at the Kazekage who would raise a brow and allow him to drag Naruto off. He would let his lips turn up as Naruto's hand would fall to the small of his back leading Shikamaru through the market crowds. Insisting he wanted to know what spices were best to take home or what fruits he should try before leaving.

This trip was turning out to be the Uchiha's own personal sticky hot hell. The intimacy displayed with the two men by his ball of sunshine was almost too much to stand. Had it not been for an incredible amount of self control the raven would have killed hours ago. The evening was fast approaching when he felt himself white out in fury.

"Hey are you two going to spar again? I'd love to watch… from a safe distance." Sickamaru shot Gaara a glance.

Looking up at Naruto the red head asked, "Do you want to spar again?"

Eyes bright at the idea a wicked grin passed over Naruto's face. "I never shy from a challenge." He all but purred. "Kakshi-sensei would you like to watch? Perhaps you can see something I'm failing at, to help me with when we return to Konoha." Then up to the roof tops and racing for the sparing grounds all three ninja flew not bothering to invite the other two people in their group.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked, he was done leaving his team members out. "Three pair of eyes is better than one." Sakura shook her head, using the excuse of wanting to shop more.

Sasuke thought about it weighing his options, there was every chance he would shed blood if he was forced to watch the same erotic display of violence he'd seen yesterday. On the other hand it would show Naruto he wasn't going to disappear and he wouldn't back down from a challenge either. Then he nodded, "I'll join you."

Kakashi had been shocked at Sasuke's answer. He'd fully expected Sasuke to beg out for some reason. The silver haired jonine had a pang of pride in Sasuke's determination. "We should go then, they'll be starting already." The two took to the rooftops and followed, landing in the sand next to Shikamaru who was seated with one knee bent watching the vicious 'gentle' start the two jinjuriki were taking to warm themselves up before their true fight began.

"Gaara has gotten better, more controlled." Shikamaru cocked his head to the side. "He's been practicing his taijutsu."

Lips pressing together Kakashi nodded, but his focus was on Naruto. "Perhaps. I had hoped his time with Ero-Sanin would have helped in gaining more control. This was the fourth time he'd taken Naruto out for training."

"Nothing can teach Naruto control. No one can or ever will." He sighed smiling his pony tail shaking with his head. "Naruto is a force of nature all on his own. Only a fool would try to control him."

Kakashi blinked in shock at the other man's words. He'd never really thought of Naruto in those terms. "Is that why you use him on so many of your strategies?"

"I can account for almost every variable, every one that makes sense. It's the stuff I can't account for that I use Naruto for." Shikamaru nodded. "He can take everything thrown at him. He's loud, he's unruly and he can often cause a lot of chaos but when I'm about to have my ass handed to me he's the only person alive outside my own team I really trust to have my back."

Swallowing Kakashi still felt the strike of pain as he was reminded of Asuma's death. "I have known that since he was twelve." The copy nin agreed as he winced watching as the battle truly got going.

The battle in the sand dunes continued fierce and unforgiving. Once more Naruto was stripped of his shirt, this time it wasn't a personal choice but a blow from a fist of sand that shredded the garment. Naruto stood growling and his eyes flicked fox like. "That was my favorite shirt."

"Guess you'll have to get a new one." Gaara dead panned. Then hissed as Naruto broke from underground eyes dancing, his clone puffed away as he hit the sand ninja square in the jaw.

"They don't pull their punches." The sensei in Kakashi felt he should intervene the anbu in him was evaluating the blond for something more. Two years ago he'd felt Naruto was still too loud and could not control himself enough to make ambu, but now he wondered if he was wrong. Like Iruka so many years ago arguing that his student's, mostly Naruto, were not ready for the dangers of the chuunin exams. Had he been looking at Naruto through the eyes of a teacher and not through the eyes of a fellow ninja?

He'd recommended Sasuke but others weren't ready to send him out when he yet until he had lead more missions without Naruto. To that end Tsunade had been sending Sasuke out as a team lead more frequently. While his success rate was high, 98% successful, it was glaringly obvious that Sasuke was in his element and worked seamlessly with Naruto and the same could be said of Naruto. The blond worked well no matter who he was teamed with, but put him with Sasuke and the result was always a win. Uzumaki and Uchiha were a force to be reckoned with. The current strife between them was starting to cause unrest in the rest of the village not just between the rookies. It had been the council's fears that the Kyuubi vessel would defect to the Sand that forced Tsunade to send a team to drag him home, by force if necessary.

Shikamaru looked at the jonin with a frown. "They'd both be insulted if either of them did. There is nothing one could do to the other that they couldn't handle." He looked back smirking when Naruto was buried under a pile of sand and then shot out with a shout of furry, cursing and racing for Gaara.

Head cocked to the side his one eye examining the tactician curiously. "When did you gain such inside into the inner workings of Gaara no Sabaku?"

"Some people are just waiting for others to shut up and listen." Shikamaru's voice took on that slow lazy drawl he so commonly used. "I'm good at that."

Kakashi just nodded watching the two jinjuki battle. The sun moved over them and the battle raged on rearranging the earth around them. Kankuro joined them this time, settling to the other side of Shikamaru.

"I missed all the good stuff. They're winding down, but Gaara's holding out longer." He nodded proudly. "It's harder for him to tap into Shikaku's chakra but he's learning."

"It doesn't lend itself naturally?" Nara turned looking at the eldest Sabaku in surprise.

"Nah, that's special to Naruto. From what I've heard none of the others have the same abilities at least not to the strength Uzumaki does. Gaara thinks it's the way it was sealed into him. You know caged in him slowly integrating." The puppet master winced when the Naruto dodged the sand and his brother took a hit. This time his armor cracked from the force of it.

Frowning this time Kakashi spoke up. "But Gaara was merged with Shikaku in the womb. Shouldn't he been able to do the same?"

Looking at the leaf shinobi he shrugged. "I thought so too, but Gaara says it's not the same or it wasn't. He had nothing helping control Shikaku, keeping him at bay. The seal has protected Naruto's consciousness. While Gaara had to grow up and live with the one tail's torture."

This cause all three to frown and look back at the vastly different yet oddly similar ninja battling for supremacy in the sand pit. "Gaara doesn't have the seemingly limitless chakra reserves. Sometimes it seems like Naruto wins just by wearing his opponents out. If he fights long enough he'll win by wearing them down enough to get that fatal blow in."

Sasuke snorted shaking his head. "He's talented all on his own. He's fucking CREATED his own damn ninjutsu. There are ninja, Jonin, ambu who never achieve that!" He turned angry at Konkuro's words. "The fatal blow comes to the useless idiots who underestimate him."

Smirking the black clad ninja shook his head. "Uchiha I heard you literally screwed up." When Sasuke stiffened and looked back as the battle began to change tone. The dance had begun, it was no longer a battle of wills it was a well known dance. The next step was for the dance to turn into seduction. "I hope he makes you grovel for a long time before and after he forgives you." Standing Konkuro shook his head. "This is the part where I take off. He's still my baby brother and watching him seduce someone with violence is creepy as fuck even for me."

Turning to Sasuke he waited until the red spinning eyes faced him. "I get you fucked up, I get you're sorry and I don't think any one shouldn't get another chance ninja's lives are too short to give up the things we truly love…but if… when he forgives you, remember that he will never forget what you did to him." Then with his hands in his pockets he walked away.

Blinking at the painful reality in the other man's words Sasuke swallowed down the bile that burned his throat. Kakashi and Shikamaru had winced at the honest but harsh words. Kakashi hated it but he strongly agreed with Gaara's big brother. Shikamaru would never understand the way the puppeteer seemed to but he felt a sense of closure in the parting words.

Out on the battle field the sand settled and once more Gaara was pinned beneath a panting Naruto. "Tell me the truth," Blue eyes bore down into green. "You and Shika are just fucking with Sasuke aren't you?"

Tilting his head Gaara chose his words carefully. "Yes and no. We are having fun feeding him a small taste of his own medicine, but Naruto we're both fiercely attracted to you and if either thought we stood a real chance of being to you what he is, we would take it without a second thought. Showing that affection while we can is freeing. We both know our limits."

The Kazekage watched the play of emotion across Naruto's face until he settled on acceptance and grinned. "It is very nice. Thank you for everything." Then his smiled turned predatory. "I won, I think I want to play with the ropes today." Gaara shuddered and gave a throaty moan. The three ninja stood and left before Gaara and Naruto were on their feet heading back to the large bedroom of the youngest of the sand siblings.


	8. The First Night

Chapter 8 – The First Night

Gaara came down to the entry hall of the Kazekage residence to say good bye to the Leaf Shinobi, his jacket was still undone and Shikamaru's eyes went wide raking over the mesh shirt that hid nothing. Shikamaru had come down early and was waiting for Naruto. The others were to join them at the Tower before they would all leave.

The brunette's eyes opened wide and without meaning to his hand reached out touching one of the deep bite marks on Gaara's abdomen. All over his pail stomach, chest and up to his neck were various claw, bite and hickey marks. "You look like you've been mauled by a wild beast." He swallowed oddly turned on by the shorter man's body so clearly marked.

"I told you Naruto has a part of him that needs unleashed." Gaara swallowed wondering what Shikamaru would feel like naked beneath him, and then pouted; knowing Naruto would never let him find out. Beside that it would ruin the chance he wanted with his silent obsession. "Keep that up Nara and you won't be down here when they leave."

"Do up your coat, pervert." Naruto rolled his eyes coming down the stairs. "Stop trying to seduce Shika." He smacked Gaara on the ass. Naruto looked almost like different man. His skin was dark tanned from all his time under the hot desert sun, his eyes were bright again, his smile real, and his hair was longer then it had been since he had done his last trip out with Jerihah.

"And if I don't do my coat up?" Gaara raised a brow his voice now its normal dead pan thick chocolate tone.

"The Teme will probably try to take your head off with his blade." Naruto sighed not wanting Gaara and Sasuke to get into it.

A vicious sneer fell over the red head's lips. "Then it's settled my coat can stays opened."

Laughing Shikamaru leaned on the wall waiting. "STOP encouraging him. Man you two are trouble." Naruto shook his head. He tugged the zipper on his jacket up over his mesh under shirt. Looking up as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi entered all blinking at the full hallway.

"Yo." Kakashi waved and then his eye widened at the state of Gaara's chest, quickly darting a look at the Uchiha. He was suddenly tempted to return to the AMBU corps that had to be much easier to deal with than the current state of his team.

Sasuke stilled eyes trailing from navel to taunting green eyes. His mouth tightened and to keep from growling or screaming he ground his teeth. They were leaving, Gaara was staying. This would all be over soon. "Damn it." Walking over Naruto started doing up the jacket glaring down at Gaara. "Trouble maker." He muttered before sputtering as Gaara pulled Naruto down for a kiss, then groaning as he returned it.

Stepping back Naruto gasped shook his head with a smirk. Glancing at Shikamaru with worry only to see the other man was turned on by the display. At least there would be something fun about the trip home. "We've got to get going, I don't want to take the full three days back." The blond sighed.

Nodding Shikamaru picked up his pack and slid it on; when he turned he was surprised to see the Kazekage standing in front of him, black rimmed eyes staring. Then he was pulled down into a similar kiss. "Gaara!" Naruto shook his head; perhaps telling Gaara that sex was different with different people wasn't a good thing. "You're going to be village slut if you keep this up."

The two parted and both were smirking. The Nara nodded at the Sabaku then moved toward the door whistling. Naruto sighed, "Two weeks?" the blond head turned back around before closing the door.

"Two weeks, we will come to the leaf for the negotiations about our imports and exports with your village." Kazekage nodded to his friend.

"Two weeks then." Uzumaki closed the door following, not caring if Sasuke had heard before catching up with Shikamaru as they left the village. "Hey how big is your tent?"

Glancing to the side the shadow nin's lips twisted. "How big do you want it to be?"

"Shit, between Kiba and Gaara you've been warped." The loud laughter that burst over the team made things feel almost normal. The first night had started out trained until Shikamaru and Naruto went to bed, sharing a tent. After that happened they could be heard whispering and shifting around until they settled down and snoring could be heard, things went from tense to ominous. Finally Kakashi sent Sasuke to bed and joined him in the shared tent once Sakura was ready to take over watch. Shikamaru took over for Kakashi, and woke Naruto when the time for his watch came.

Naruto was meant to get Sasuke to take over, but had decided against it. He didn't want to talk to his ex-lover and he knew all too well what Sasuke was like first thing in the morning, giving him last watch was never a good idea. He smiled a little, sadly thinking about the morning before he'd gone on his mission with Neji. There was really only two ways to wake his Uchiha that ever went over well, one was with a piping hot cup of properly brewed coffee and the other was the one Naruto could do best.

(flash back)

He'd slid down under the covers, letting his lips trail from hip to the juncture of Sasuke's thigh. The raven rolled onto his back, muttering in his sleep. Naruto breathed in the scent; nothing was as intoxicating as his precious lover. He'd spent his entire life having this scent burned into his mind. It scorched every part of him. He loved it and the taste, Sasuke tasted better then ramen. Naruto moaned around the semi hard length of his raven sucking Sasuke into full hardness and coherency with his mouth. Grinning when hips arched up and fingers gripped the wild blond locks he whimpered and let Sasuke take over as the black haired man started thrusting into the warm hot willing mouth.

Looking down through clouded black eyes Sasuke gasped, those blue eyes were his undoing. After years of taking each other, of taking one another to the darkest kinkiest places their minds and bodies could go, Naruto's bright blue eyes still looked up at him with innocence. His head hit the pillow as Sasuke fought the urge to do something completely filthy to Naruto. Later when he gets home, no time now. Sitting them up he kissed Naruto then fell over him, pushing the blond into the mattress.

He grunted when Naruto's legs fell open and he pressed their hard cocks together. Both men hissed but rubbed together. "Need… Teme, need you." Those innocent blue eyes were glazed with need and it went straight to Sasuke's cock making him twitch.

Not in the mood to make Naruto or himself wait, Sasuke reached for the jar of oil and lubed his cock up before sliding against the ring of muscle hiding his favorite place in the world. When Naruto locked his legs over Sasuke's arms the Uchiha knew it was safe to move. Sliding in completely he shuddered eyes closed to control himself, even as his ears picked up the low keen of need from the man under him. "Please Sasuke, please… before I have to leave." The rose bud lips had pleaded breaking Sasuke's patience. "Ah, ugh, yes, yes… oh Kami… Sasu… Sas… SASUKE!" Naruto arched legs clenching with the muscles milking Sasuke as the raven pounded into his body hitting his lover's prostate with each thrust then emptied into his beautiful lover. Panting Sasuke fell over Naruto kissing his neck and grinned. It hadn't lasted long but it had been what they both needed before Naruto left for his mission.

"Teme…" Panted the blond. "Fuck I love when you play me like an instrument… you know every piece of me." Naruto's eyes looked into Sasuke's eyes tears of joy and love swimming in the blue depths.

Thumb sliding up to wipe away one of the tears that slid free Sasuke whispered his voice full of emotion and promise. "I love you my Dobe. There has only ever been you and there will only ever be you."

(END FLASHBACK)

Blinking Naruto wriggled his nose whipping the silent tears from his face looking up at the moon, wishing it would set already. The branch next to him creaked and his lids fell over his blood shot from crying eyes as the scent filled him up after so long. His heart picked up, it had been a long time, almost 6 months since he'd even been alone with Sasuke Uchiha and he wasn't as sure as he had been before that he was ready to be.

Naruto hadn't jumped down from the tree or pushed him out and Sasuke was taking that as a good sign. He wasn't brave enough to reach out so he spoke instead. "Dob…"

"DON'T! Don't call me that Uchiha." The once hated moniker had come to mean so much more, so much that even his friends never used it, because it was Sasuke's name for him.

The growl took Sasuke's breath away, made him want to yell at Naruto, that no matter where he went or what he did for the rest of his life to Sasuke, Naruto would always be his Dobe. Instead Sasuke whispered, "Naruto then…" When he was permitted to keep his perch on the branch next to Naruto's the raven continued. "I'm sorry. Not for getting caught, but for what I did. For hurting you. For losing you. I'm sorry for my entire existence at this point."

Naruto shook his head, "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now?" He turned furious with them both. "You fucked another person. You fucked Sakura. You don't get to feel sorry for yourself. You did this to us, to yourself. You were used to getting off after a battle? You KNOW what is inside me, what I go through after battle… Kyuubi would fuck a wild dog if I'd let him. When you aren't there, I WAIT. It hurts so bad I can hardly walk but I never considered ever once taking a replacement to my matt. I wait for you."

Snorting the Uchiha glared right back. "And you fell back into that creepy little shit's bed before our sheets were cold." His eyes spun red just thinking about what he'd seen across Gaara's skin. "And it doesn't take Sharingon to see Nara's pining. How long before he's another notch on your bedpost? Are you planning on going through our friends one by one until you've had every man in the village?Or judt our peers?"

"SASUKE!" Launching himself at the Uchiha the Jinjuriki's eyes were orange and wild. The two fell to the ground a mass of growling limbs before bouncing back from each other. The tents opened wide, kunai at the ready, the three ninja freezing when they saw Uchiha and Uzumaki circling each other, both looking like they were out for blood.

Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru's arm before he could perform his ninjutsu, Sakura taking the other one. Both of them quickly saying, "No!"

Sakura continued her reason, "If you freeze one and the other will ends up hurting your capture. It will only be worse."

Snorting Kakashi looked at the Nara, "Its time they get this out. They'll never get past it if they don't."


	9. Alone

CHAPTER 9 – Alone

"STOP! Naruto… you have to stop." Shikamaru called as he slid between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was bleeding from a claw to his side which had caused deep gashes. Naruto had a split lip and his eyes had gone orange and silted and that terrifying red aura had started to shimmer around him.

The fight had been the scariest thing Shikamaru had witnessed. He'd seen Naruto fight, he'd seen his town destroyed, he'd watched his sensei die, and he'd lost too many friends to count but always in battle with the enemy. He'd never truly seen comrades attempt try to kill one another and watching it scared him and made him ill, this wasn't a sparing match. What started out as an exercise to exercise the demons left behind by their relationship had become a need to stop one another from breathing. Shikamaru couldn't stand by any longer and watch, he didn't understand why Kakashi and Sakura were doing nothing but seeing Naruto like this made him shake with fear for his friend. He knew how Naruto felt after losing control this way, it would devastate the blond and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Shikamaru do not get involved. Get out of the way Nara." Sasuke was growling as he picked himself up from the ground and pulled his sword. "This is nothing, you should see us spar." He chuckles. "Or maybe Naruto's forgotten what its' like to fight for what you want."

There was a hard angry growl from the blond and the chakra flared red. "NO. This isn't sparing this is battle, this is real and any fool can see that. I think you need to stop this… look at him. He's glowing red. You have to stop this." Turning back to Naruto he whispered, "Naruto, stop…" Reaching out he caressed Naruto's face making him look away from Sasuke and into brown searching eyes. He relaxed when they slowly faded back to crystalline blue.

"Shi… Shika?" Naruto blinked and glanced up at Sasuke noting the red across his shirt and he flinched. "I'm… Sasuke?"Swallowing and looking around he took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Shikamaru took Naruto's hand and pulled him away from the team glaring at them all in warning not to follow. He snapped up his canteen as they left the camp site. Following Naruto who was going as far as he could as fast as he could, without losing Shikamaru.

Naruto could feel it twisting inside his stomach, the tingle at the base of his spine, the way his mind wanted to fuzz out. He could feel Kyuubi panting in his head hungry and his body was shaking with need. He could smell Shikamaru behind him, following. He knew he should have stopped him, should have made him leave. This was not Sasuke, not Gaara this was Shika, his innocent friend who had no idea what awaited him. Silently he warred within himself and he might have won, had the Nara had any sense of self preservation and left him alone for just a minute longer.

When the hand of the other man fell to his shoulder the blond turned striking and pushing the brunette into the rough surface of a tree. His body pressed into the thin lean frame beneath it. Latching on to his friend's neck Naruto sucked, marking him growling when the other man groaned. He liked that sound, needed to hear it. Shikamaru had removed his vest and turtleneck shirt to sleep and it was so easy for Naruto to rip the white undershirt off. The fabric came away with a satisfying tear and the hot wet tongue moved south first sucking then biting down on Shikamaru's nipple.

"Ahhh… Na, Naruto." Forcing his hands to pull at the spikey locks he tugged the head away from his body. Shikamaru wanted this, fuck he couldn't say how much he wanted this. he felt like they'd been dancing around this and he'd decided he trusted Naruto enough to show him this, teach him this because he had no desire to be a virgin when he started a real relationship with… "Ahhh, we need to… oh Kami don't do that." He whimpered arching into Naruto's fist which was cupping his cock through his pants. That felt too good and Shikamaru's brain, one of the prizes of Konoha , was short circuiting.

He was close to giving in when Naruto was wrenched away. "STOP THIS NOW." Sasuke Uchiha was between him and Naruto. Shikamaru was struck with the desire to strike him in that stupid black head of his with a rock. "You said you never took another to your matt. Don't start now. Don't start with HIM." His eyes were spinning red.

Eyes slitting Naruto leaned in sniffing Sasuke. "You REEK of another. You want to challenge me boy? I will make you bleed if he ever gets that close to you again. Do you really want to be here now?" Kyuubi was willing to teach his mated exactly who he belonged to and make him submit as he should.

"Shikamaru, you need to leave." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the other man. "Unless you want to lose your anal virginity when he's on an adrenalin high?" The spinning red eyes were ominous.

"I'm… I'm not leaving you two so you can start fighting again." The pony tailed man straitened getting his wits back.

Turning away and closing his eyes Naruto took a deep breath, groaning at the scent of lust from both of the men behind him. "Both of you go. I'll be back to the camp in twenty minutes." He whispered his voice heavy with need but broking no argument. "I mean it. You too Sasuke… get away from me." There was pain in those words, worlds of hurt laced with humiliation at how much he wanted his ex-lover despite what he'd done.

Shikamaru stood fast glaring at Sasuke. "Walk you back to camp Uchiha?" Sasuke's mouth thinned in fury but he nodded walking back with Shikamaru. This had been his chance, if he'd gotten Naruto riled up enough the outcome of that fight could have settled things, brought them back together but once more his path had been blocked by the Nara. He was really starting to hate the other ninja.

Naruto fell to his knees and silently let the tears fall. The physical pain helped dull the ache in his heart. He thought he was better. He thought he could handle seeing Sasuke every day, being near him and having to work with him but now he wasn't as sure. Gaara had helped heal him but not enough. He felt weak from it and the numbness was gone, the surety that he could handle this was slipping, and now he felt pain a deep hole in his chest where he'd once felt unending joy and hope… and love. Suddenly he was eight again sitting alone on a swing watching the other kids play, get picked up by their parents, and ignoring him. Those who didn't only had harsh words or angry looks. He was alone and no one wanted him, no one loved him. Back then he believed proving himself, becoming a great ninja and hero would change that but now he didn't have that belief he didn't have that hope because he'd become a great ninja and he was considered a hero but he was still alone.

Sitting back and closing his eyes Naruto let the feelings wash through him, he knew how to hide this. He knew how to handle these feelings. Naruto took calming breaths and forced the pain in his stomach down, the shaking would wear off and he could let go of the need that filled him after battle just one more thing he'd learned to do only this time there was no one to go home to who would be waiting to help with his needs. Once he was sure he was under control the blond picked up the dropped canteen of water and washed his face before emptying it dry down his throat. He stood and slowly made his way back to camp. Gathering his things silently the jinjuriki looked to Kakashi and when he got the nod Naruto took to the trees and moved as fast as he could toward the village.

Shikamaru watched Naruto, he was doing all he could to keep pace and keep himself between the Uchiha and Uzumaki. He didn't know what had happened in the woods after they left but Naruto had returned without a smile or a word, he was inside his head lost in his own thoughts. Shikamaru had never seen this side of Naruto but it worried him. There was a shift, one that he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen before. He needed to talk to Naruto the Nara was worried and needed to know that Naruto wasn't back peddling into the murky waters of his post breakup depression.


	10. Day Two

Chapter 10 – Day Two

Naruto could feel Shikamaru's eyes on him as they raced through the tree tops. Kakashi had suggested they drop down and walk some but both Naruto and Shikamaru had refused wanting to get back to the village as quickly as they could. Finally Kakashi had forced a halt for a rest. Separating himself from the rest of the group Naruto drank from his cantine. Using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth he shook his head but smiled a little. "Shikamaru you have no sense of self preservation do you?"

Sighing the shadow nin leaned on a tree next to his friend. "I trust you Naruto. I'm not scared of you or Kyuubi." He shrugged. "You're my friend. I'm not leaving you alone like this, I don't know where you've been all morning but I know it's not a good place." When Naruto looked at him in shock he continued. "What worries me is that this place you've been all day is inside you."

Looking down Naruto shrugged. "It's not anything you need to worry about Shika." His voice was low and quiet. There was shame in his tone and it only further irritated the brunette but he knew this wasn't the place for that talk. "You want something to eat?" Shikamaru reached into his ninja pack and then handed the blond a rice ball with red spice on it. "Gaara said you like this."

Naruto grinned at his offer and took it quickly. "Yeah, this is Sweet Sand it's great." He pulled apart off and offered it to Shikamaru. "It's really good, try some."

Sasuke glared watching the two other ninja talk. When Naruto **fed** the Nara heir he was drawing to the end of his ability to hold his temper. It was as if Shikamaru were trying to show him all he had lost, to show him what he was never going to win back, and what he would have to watch Naruto build with another. The idea broke something deep inside him and he wasn't sure if it was his heart or his mind.

When the break was over Shikamaru and Naruto took to the tree's once more forcing the others to do the same or be left behind. But only an hour into their start back to Konoha the sky blackened and it began to rain which became a full storm in minutes. The winds picked up violently and sheets of stinging water fell over them and Kakashi finally forced them to stop when he spotted a cave entrance and saw lightening flash. Soaking but furious at the early stop Naruto entered the cave. He stripped down to his shirt and pants and began pacing. Sakura gathered twigs and dried leaves from the cave floor quickly building a small fire to warm the space as the turn in weather caused a shift in the air cooling it uncomfortably especially for the group who were soaking wet. Once the cave was better lit she and Kakashi set about gathering up more burnable materials adding them to the fire until it was big enough to warm the space and cook on.

Sighing Sakura pulled her tent and set it up as a screen to change behind. Kakashi had his book up and was leaning against a far wall but couldn't seem to keep his eye from straying to the shadow of his changing teammate as it danced against the canvas. In the dryer clothing Sakura came out sighing. Then set her wet things out to dry and knelt to start some tea. Today has been trying, from the fight this morning, Shikamaru's interference in the fight, then his return with Sasuke shirtless, the practical flight home that both Naruto and Shikamaru insisted on making followed by a damn rain storm. Today she decided, sucked. She was going to warm herself with tea, eat a small dinner and then Sakura was going to bed until she had to take watch.

Kakashi went behind Sakura's make shift screen and changed into dry pants and turtle neck before coming out and ordering each of the boys to do the same. Sasuke did so immediately, he hated being wet and cold. Naruto crossed his arms and glared at his team leader. "I'm fine. I just want the storm to pass so we can…"

Kakashi looked up and with a tone of authority he told Naruto. "We are camping for the night Naruto. Change, have some tea and settle down." The order in the words was obvious.

Becoming more furious Naruto went to the mouth of the cave and sat on a rock watching the violence outside. It was so much like the wild anger burning inside him. Shikamaru shook his head and moved to Naruto's pack squating down he rifled through it and pulled out a white shirt and pair of pants before heading to the cave entrance. "Either you go change or I drag you there and change you." He told Naruto with a smirk. "Don't make me do that, it's way too troublesome and I'm tired from keeping up with you Uzumaki."

Glancing sideways Naruto raised a brow and then from nowhere laughed. The sound was clear and honest and bounced off the walls of the cave. When he heard it Shikamaru smiled and felt a wave of relief wash over him. Leaning in and bumping his head against his friend's shoulder Naruto nodded. "Alright Shika, alright… I wouldn't want to put you out. Make you DO something."

"Damn right, now get up… you're freezing. Stupid troublesome pain in the ass. You get sick and I'm gonna let Ino and Kiba take care of you." He muttered heading back with the blond to the screened off area and taking the clothing from over his shoulder he 'handed' it to Naruto by smacking him in the face with it. He laughed at the pout he was given then shook his head.

"What I get sick and you torture me? How does that make me better?" Naruto called as if he and Shikamaru were alone.

While Naruto changed the shadow nin pulled his tent out and started set it up calling back to Naruto. "It's won't but it will make me feel better." He smirked when Naruto squawked out an indignant, "Hey."

When he exited from changing he was in a thin white cotton shirt with his bright orange swirl on it and a pair of blue cotton pants. He had a better assortment of cloths thanks to having been on leave in Sauna. Glancing at Shikamaru he moved to his bag, "Stupid, you can't sleep in that." He pulled out a t-shirt and pair of shorts. "Go put these on."

"I have a change of clothes Naruto." He muttered blushing a little.

"That stupid mesh shirt and vest? How will that keep you warm?" Cocking his head to the side he frowned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but headed to change into the cloths he'd been given. "I wear a shirt over that pervert. I'm not wondering around the village half naked." Once done he threw his cloths over a rock to dry then did the same with the rumpled mess Naruto had left in the changing area. The two continued to bicker while moving around each other. Shikamaru set up the tent, then Naruto set their matt's up inside, Shikamaru pulled out the pillows and blankets and handed them into Naruto to finish making up a sleeping area. He turned and went to get some of the tea and boiling water raising a brow at Sakura's slack jawed wide eyed stare. He didn't say anything to her but took tea and some boiling water back to the area he and Naruto had made their temporary home. "What the hell are you doing, Baca?"

Naruto was digging through Shikamaru's pack. "Looking for more of those rice balls, I'm starved all of a sudden."

"So you're going to steal my food?" One hip cocked out and he glared down at Naruto.

"It is not stealing! It's involuntary sharing." The blond looked over his shoulder smirking. Then he took the cup of hot tea that was offered to him. Watching, Shikamaru reach into his larger pack of supplies and tossed a cup at Naruto. His face went slack and dreamy eyed, "Shikamaru Nara I think I love you!" He whispered in pure adoration. "You brought me RAMEN!"

Rolling his eyes Shikamaru couldn't help but snicker. "Here give it to me, I'll put the hot water in." He snatched the cup, opening it up and pouring some of the boiling water in then handed it back to the already pouting Naruto. This time he laughed when the pout returned to a look of pure joy. "I don't think it's me you love Naru, it's the ramen." Naruto responded but his mouth was too full to understand. Sitting down the Nara pulled out his own cup of noodles and began eating once the water had done its job.

Sasuke felt ill as he watched the scene unfolding. He'd never let himself think about what had been happening in the house where Naruto had been staying. It never really occurred to him that the house was anything more than a place to shelter from the elements. He'd certainly never considered it a home for the blond, but here he sat watching Shikamaru pull Naruto from his darkest place, his own mind. Then the brunette had gotten him to change and talk and smile. When Naruto had offered Shikamaru a change of clothes it had been automatic, natural and though he put up a token argument the other man hadn't really batted a lash, in fact he'd already been moving to change as he argued. Then they had set about creating a private room from themselves, together working in complete sync with one another to accomplish their task. Shikamaru looked so comfortable in Naruto's cloths that it made Sasuke's eye twitch. The dynamic was so different. He had been the protector, the seme in their relationship for the most part. He'd never thought about it, it just had been the way it was. Sure he bottomed but who wouldn't sex was amazing either way and sometimes it was the only option. Naruto needed to be in control when the nine tails got the better of him. No the way of things was almost always with him as seme and Naruto was his precious uke. There was no question in watching Naruto and Shikamaru how the dynamic worked there, Naruto was the seme and though they hadn't reached the point **yet** Sasuke was sure Shikamaru would be the uke. Grinding his teeth he couldn't stop himself from breaking their little fantasy of playing house.

"We're in a cave, why the tent, Genius?" The name was said with obvious sarcasm.

Looking up mouth full Naruto glared at his ex. Before he could respond Shikamaru just shrugged as if board and told the Uchiaha. "Big cave, bigger storm, even with the fire it's still drafty in here… Genius." He smirked as he finished then took another bite before finishing. "And if Naruto gets sick Kiba has to take care of him… not sure who that's more punishment for."

"Aww, Shika I changed! You wouldn't REALLY make me suffer at Kiba's hands. I'd go in with a cold and die from malaria!" Naruto whined, while Shikamaru shook with laughter. Sasuke just glared at the two realizing they'd easily slid back into their own little world. Turning away he hated the look of pity he saw on Sakura's face. He wanted to hit her, yell at her, and hurt her as much as she had hurt him. This was her fault too but she'd lost a friend and it wasn't the same. She didn't have to watch the person she loved most in this world behaving as if she didn't exist. She hadn't watched a mating dance in the sand knowing it wouldn't end until her lover was sating himself in another's bed. She didn't have to watch him falling for another person right in front of her eyes. He heard the rustling and looked, knowing he didn't want to because he knew what he would find and despite knowing he still felt the rice he'd eaten as supper trying to climb out of his stomach. Naruto had climbed into the tent with the other boy and there was some shifting and whispers before things settled down. The shadows were enough to let Sasuke know that the two lay spooned together as they settled down. Logically he knew that's how it was going to end, Naruto was a snuggler and whoever was beside him would become his plushy. He'd learned that at thirteen the first time he'd shared a tent with Naruto.

Standing he looked at his team and swallowing to ensure his voice was neutral told them. "I'll take first watch. Sakura can take the last, Kakashi do you mind taking the middle? He took a double watch last night so we should let him sleep." There was no doubt who the raven meant or that he'd purposely choose to leave Shikamaru out of the rotation for obvious reasons. When they nodded Sasuke moved to the front of the cave to keep watch. He just needed this fucking hell of a night to end. In the dark night the wind whipped his bangs across his eyes and he was close enough to the opening to have tiny sprinkle of splattering rain wash against his face to help hide the tears he never intended to cry. The storm raged outside his vision but it matched the turmoil inside his soul as he desperately sought a way to win Naruto back.


	11. Returning

REMEMBER FEEDBACK is like feeding a stray dog, do it once and they'll keep coming back for more! Feedback to an author and they'll write more and more just for you. ;0)

Chapter 11 – Returning

The third day of travel had been completely anticlimactic. There were few words spared between the five travelers, even during breaks, and the pace was fast each suddenly more desperate to be home then before. Only a short mile from the gates team Kakashi was joined by another team consisting of Neji, Kiba & Akamaru, Tenten and Shino. Kakashi had cocked his head a little surprised at the makeup of the team and filed it away for later exploration. He noted that Kiba and Shino joined Naruto and watched surprised as Shikamaru fell back with Neji and Tenten. The other Rookie had built a small wall between Naruto and Sasuke, whether by design or simple coincidence Kakashi couldn't be sure but the effect was the same either way. Naruto had relaxed and was traveling while he joked and laughed with the two members of Team Gai while Sasuke fell back behind he and Sakura putting distance between himself and the others, which surprised the copy nin. He'd never known Sasuke to back down form a possible fight but perhaps he was learning to choose his battles more wisely.

Upon entering the gates the ninja slowed but all were making their way toward Hokoge tower to report and head home. Suddenly there was a flash of blond and Naruto thudded to the ground, blinking at the sobbing girl on his chest. "Eh, Ino? Is that you, hey..." He looked worried and sat up knees bending so Ino could he pulled against his chest. Quickly he looked around for Shikamaru. "Hey hey, it's ok… come on tell us what's wrong, Ino." He was rubbing her back trying to calm the dramatic girl down and looking more and more freaked out. He hated when girls cried, especially Ino and Sakura. When that thought hit him Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at the pink haired girl, hurt and worry were evident in her eyes as she watched from a safe distance. She'd destroyed everything he'd had, his team, his relationship, his belief in his own worth and until that moment he hadn't considered what he had done to her or how much she might have been hurting and likely for much, much longer. His attention was redirected as Ino started to speak rather than just jabber through a mixture of sobs and whines.

Naruto cocked his head, like a confused puppy and blinked. "Ok ok… he? Who's he? He did WHAT?" Naruto looked around furiously. Standing up he pulled Ino to her feet and without a second thought turned and handed her off to Sakura. "Sakura take her to Shikamaru's place, make her some tea and don't let her out until we get back. And try not to knock her out ok." He pushed his key to the house he shared with Shikamaru into Sakura's gloved hand and turned away.

Blinking her hand closed around the key in it. Tears building up, it couldn't be that easy, this had to be some sort of trick. She was watching her blond teammate move to Shikamaru and was about to ask Naruto something when Ino's face fell on her shoulder crying hard and shaking with the force of her upset. Sakura looked down and put a hand around Ino's shoulders, when the blond girl didn't throw her off or yell at her Sakura relaxed, who'd have known how much she'd miss Ino. "Come on… let go to Naruto's place… I'll make us some tea and… and we'll wait for him to get back." Surprise still evidential when Ino nodded, Sakura looked to Kakashi. "You'll explain to Lady Tsunde for me?"

"As soon as I understand, sure." He nodded and gave her a quick salute of goodbye. Turning his good eye back on the display before him he sighed and waited.

Naruto moved to Shikamaru's side and nudged him hard. "Thanks for the help with YOUR teammate."

"Eh, you looked like you were handling it ok." Though his words and tone were said in their usual draw but there was a hard edge to them.

"You understood her?" Naruto's face was darkening. Shikamaru nodded eyes darkening.

"Wait YOU understood her? It was all squeaks and clicks!" Kiba demanded moving around so he could look between Naruto and Shikamaru. "What the hell is going on? Why is Ino blubbering?"

Sighing Shikamaru shook his head muttering about troublesome women being the death of him before looking at Naruto. "We should get to him before Choji finds out. He'll kill where we'll just hospitalize." When Naruto nodded the blond and brunette took to the rooftops. Shino and Kiba looked at one another for single beat before taking to the roof tops in pursuit. It had taken them a second to realize what they would do if someone made Hinata cry like that and then they'd decided to help Naruto and Nara.

Kakashi reached out and just managed to stop Neji and Tenten, "It would be best if the four of us at least showed up to see Lady Tsunade… don't you think?" He gave Neji a pointed look toward the rooftops. Neji stiffened and nodded, "Give them a head start before she can send others after them."

With those words the Hyuuga genius' mouth softened and he nodded with more certainty. "Of course, we wouldn't want Lady Hokage to worry why we hadn't come yet." He started walking once more in the direction of the Hokage's offices with his fellow shinobi.

Sasuke had watched and nearly moved in front of his lover when he saw the blond blur heading right for him. Realizing it was Ino the Uchiha was surprised to see her hugging Naruto as if she expected him to protect her from everything. Why Naruto, why not go to Choji or Shikamaru. That thought made his eyes darken, perhaps she had come for Shikamaru because wherever Naruto was at is where you would find the Nara brat. Noting the two boys reaction to the girls inelegant sniffing and sobbed words Sasuke saw Naruto looking at Sakura. He saw the blue eyes soften and stiffened, there was no way in hell that was happening. No Naruto wouldn't do that to me the raven told himself over and over. When Naruto stood and handed Ino off to Sakura and then gave their teammate his house key Sasuke felt as if he'd been stabbed with his own blade. Sakura had been forgiven, just like that. The worst part is that all of their friends recognized it and accepted it. Sakura's punishment had ended while Sasuke remained in purgatory. When Naruto had run off with the three other men to defend Ino's honor he felt numb and silently followed the others.

They'd debriefed and waited a beat later Tsunade looked up and then her hand slammed down. "Now that you've finished, and don't think I don't appreciate such detailed mission reports that explain almost nothing, where is the Gaki?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "He... I mean Naruto that is Ma'am went to…"

"A young man in our village insinuated Ino was… less than virtuous and then made advances on her that were less than appropriate. Had it been Hinata, he would already be dead." Neji's voice was calm cold steel. "Sakura has taken her to Shikamaru's home while Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino explain the mistake to him."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "You LET Naruto and KIBA go after a civilian who insulted and assaulted their friend?" She was screaming at Kakashi.

"Honestly, I think its Shino and Shikamaru he should be worried about. Naruto and Kiba will beat him… the other two will ensure he understands for the rest of his life what he did wrong. Torture of the mind is more effective then torture of the body." Sasuke interjected with no emotion in his voice at all. He was almost gone, managing to hold it together long enough to get this meeting over with.

"Shut it Uchiha, you're still on my shit list." Tsunade was calling for her ANBU when her window darkened and she stilled. "You're LATE Gaki."

"Well that's a nice welcome home Baa-chan." He snorted sitting on her window much like Ero-sennin. He started swinging his legs as if he were 12 not 22 years old. "I had some stuff to take care of. So what's so important you had to send four people after me?"

"Don't you know how to use a door, Brat?" She rounded arms crossed under her breasts. "This is your HOME. Weren't you going to be our next Hokage?" A perfecting manicured blond brow rose. She turned as the other three missing nin entered, through her door. "See Naruto it's not so hard to come in through the door." The nail pointed.

"It's not as fast Baa-chan." He gave a wide smile and she noticed she had the look of a man who'd been in a bar fight. "And you wouldn't get to yell at me if I did." He gave her a wide bright smile, the likes of which only Naruto could bestow. Sasuke had to look away, Naruto's smile made him want to be faintly ill which warred with the part of him that wanted to throw the beautiful man onto the desk and take him right then because of how good he always looked after a proper tussle; flushed, panting, stripes of dirt across his face and eyes shining bright with excitement.

"Don't call me Baa-chan, Squirt." It didn't matter that he was taller now or that she loved him as if he were her own. "You can't spend all your time playing in the sand with your little friend."

"He's the Kazekage, show some respect." Naruto glared.

The blond sennin snorted. "The kind of respect you show me… or him?" She held her hand up to stop his next words. "I know, I know… **you're** different." Sighing Tsunade fell into her chair. "Both team leaders have given their debriefs. All of you go home and I'll see you in two day's time. You're on 48 hour rest." Shooing them out of her office she waited for the six other ninja to leave before turning to look at Naruto. "You can't let him run you out of town." Her words were softly spoken.

Sighing the blond man looked down. "I know but I needed the time away. Gaara is good for me." When Tsunade's eyes widened with obvious question. "No no! Not like permanently… not like Sasuke." He swallowed sadly. "Gaara has a thing for someone else."

"There are others Naruto. Lots of other people who would like a chance to love you." She pushed.

"I can be happy but does anyone really deserve to get only part of me? Does someone deserve to love all of me and not get the same in return? It's always been Sasuke, I know it… he knows it. Hell the whole fucking village knows it." Naruto was looking down now at his sandal clad feet. "The worst part is knowing I'm hurting him. My being with another person would hurt him and part of me still can't do that. Even after what he's done I don't want to hurt him."

"Naruto you can't live your life like that. You have to open yourself up and love again. If you don't you're going to end up empty. It might hurt him but if he really loved you it would hurt him worse to watch you do that to yourself." Tsunade was up touching his shoulder.

Swallowing Naruto took a shaky breath. "You never opened yourself back up."

Smirking she shook her head. "You don't know that Brat. I'm just more discreet. As Hokage I have to be any relationship would put the other person at more risk then he puts himself already. I send him out there, knowing he might not come back."

"That has got to suck." Naruto whispered wondering who her mystery ninja was. "I'm tired Baa-chan, I'm gonna head home. See you later ok?" Smiling Tsunade nodded and kissed his forehead, then watched him jump down from her window.

"You could have just told him. I don't mind him knowing." Arms wrapped around her from behind. She leaned into the muscled chest and breathed him in smiling. "Even if the last thing I do is dying in your arms, I will always come back to you." He promised placing a gentle kiss to the curve where he neck met her shoulder.

Once he was home and cleaned Naruto went into his room and slid into a pair of black cargo shorts and bright orange tank top. He could hear laughter in the living room so he moved toward it and grinned when Kiba called his name out and tossed him a beer. He sat on the sofa behind where Shikamaru had taken up a space on the floor. The ponytailed man leaned into Naruto's legs never breaking stride in his story. Neji watched and swallowed, his brows moving in confusion or possibly irritation Naruto wasn't sure which because Neji was hard to read sometimes, but there had definetly been a reaction. Testing his theory Naruto lightly let his leg drape over the Nara's shoulder a small sign of possession no one else noticed but the Hyuuga did because his lips tightened. Irritation, Naruto decided it was definitely irritation.

"So I ask if Gaara and Naruto were going to spar again. Being Naruto and Gaara I think they were gone before I finished the question." Rolling his eyes Naruto took a long pull off his beer. "And they have this really hardcore fight… I think it was one step away from sparring and really trying to damage one another."

"I've seen them spar they do not appear to hold much back." Shino nodded his own beer in his hands; jacket discarded but glasses still on.

Nodding Shikamaru continued his story. "Any how they spar and Gaara ends up pinned, AGAIN and at that point we all decide to leave." Kiba has a look on his face half appalled and half desperate to hear the rest. "The next morning we're all meant to be leaving and I'm waiting in the entry when Gaara comes traipsing down the stairs in leather pants, a mesh shirt and that red fucking jacket. He looks hot, don't look at me like that Kiba… the little fucker was practically slinking down the stairs."

"He does that… he's a tease. He likes to get reactions from people anything that's not fear." Naruto interjected watching his friends.

"But he's covered in bite marks and hickey's like Naruto's marked him all over and that mesh shirt left nothing hidden to eye." Shino was now looking down peeling the label off his bottle. "Naruto calls him a slut when he comes down the stairs and GAARA of the sand… one of the scariest bad ass shinobi I know laughs and enjoys it. The others show up and Uchiha looks ten seconds from putting chidori though him and Naruto does the coat up for him, because he'd refused to do it when he realized Uchiha was coming there. In retaliation he pulls Naruto down into a kiss, not a little kiss but the works. Sakura looked like she was ten seconds form a nose bleed and Kakashi, I think he had a nosebleed but that stupid mask hid it. And just as we're leaving he kisses me the same way!" At those words Kiba bursts out laughing and shaking his head accusing Shikamaru of making the whole thing up. While Shino's head whips up brow furrowed mouth frowning at the Nara heir. Neji's eyes darkened and he was swallowing something down.

Finishing his beer Naruto cataloged the two reactions wondering if both men were interested in Shikamaru. Then he felt shock at the odd sensation of jealousy the settled in his stomach. He'd never been jealous with Sasuke, possessive yes but jealous no. He knew Sasuke could be incredibly jealous and usually without reason. So he wondered why he was feeling this now and why for Shikamarum maybe because things with Shikamaru weren't like with Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were practically predestined as if they'd imprinted on one another early in life and their bodies were just waiting on their minds and hearts to get there. There was some uncertainty with Shikamaru Nara and Naruto found that he wasn't as sure he'd get his man if he went after him, not with competition like Neji and Shino. Finally after getting a second beer for himself and answering the door to the pizza delivery boy he settled back on the sofa. Naruto spent the next twenty minutes backing Shikamaru up before they descended into conversations about missions, movies, girls and boys… finally ending the night after three hours of video games.

Naruto and Shikamaru cleaned up and went to bed. He hesitated at the door and the blond wondered if his friend would want him back in his bed. After seeing Gaara and learning his secrets he wouldn't blame the other man if he had changed his mind. "Naruto, I'm not sleeping in the guest bed. Get in here… we both sleep better this way." Seconds later the blond slid into the cool sheets and pulled Shikamaru against him. This did feel very good and that meant it was probably very wrong. He didn't want to hurt Shikamaru but he wasn't ready to give him up either. "Stop thinking so loud. We'll talk tomorrow. Gaara pretty much laid it out for me. So we can talk about it tomorrow." Tomorrow, Naruto sighed closing his eyes, he could handle that.

Simmer down guys... I never said she WAS forgiven, I said form Sasuke's POV she had been and it had happened very easily and felt it was unfair. Naruto is still Naruto though and he doesn't like hurting people. Forgiving and not punishing are two different things.


	12. Innocence Lost

Chapter 12 – Innocence Lost

Authors Notes: Let me start by saying a great big THANK YOU to all of you who feedback. It really does mean a lot to me and it does make me write more. It gives me the urge to write more for you and for more lovely feedback. I am surprised that of all the feedback I've gotten. Recently I had to stop and considered if I wanted to continue with the original story plan I had. The answer I came to is yes. So I'm back at it and I hope you enjoy it.

Two days of dancing around the subject of their relationship, Naruto and Shikamaru simply allowed themselves to fall back into their natural rhythm. The brunette returned to work in Hokage tower and Naruto returned to the training field with Kiba. Neji was scarce suddenly and Naruto was pretty sure he knew why. After he and Kiba knocked each other around until exhausted they return to the house, clean up and either go get food or loaf around the house eating what could be found and playing video games until Shikamaru showed up and Kiba took off. Another thing Naruto noticed, their friends tended to disappear for a couple of house after Shikamaru got home. Day seven had reached the end of the Nara's patients and he sat on the counter in his kitchen thinking, he was mapping out a plan in his head ensuring he would win this battle, and he was fairly sure it would be a battle. He was still there when Naruto entered the kitchen heading for a bottle of cold tea. Grabbing it he turned and jumped a little.

"Shika? What the hell are you doing lurking in the kitchen? When did you get home?" Naruto waited for a response and when none was forth coming he got worried. He knew his friend could become silent and spend hours sometimes days alone if he felt responsible for the loss of a shinobi life. Moving over he set the tea on the counter next to Shikamaru's thigh and stepped up tilting his head up a tanned finger under the other man's chin. "Did something happen?"

"No." He snorted rolling his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

Cocking his head to the side like a confused fox Naruto frowned. "Then what's the problem?"

"That IS the problem Naruto." His legs slid open and Naruto fell forward just enough to be nestled between his thighs. "Nothing keeps happening." The shadow nin pulled the blond in by his shirt and kissed him demandingly. Then moaned as Naruto deepened the kiss in a way he hadn't since they'd returned from The Sand. When the kiss broke brown eyes searched blue, "I want… I need more and you've been teasing me, leaving me wanting for two months Naruto." He swallowed because he hated trying to strategize where Naruto was concerned. The blond was too much of a wildcard. He would either do exactly what you wanted or something you hadn't even thought of and Shikamaru never knew which because the Dobe had the most bizarre triggers.

Sighing Naruto pressed his forehead to Shikamaru's shoulder. He needed to get a grip on himself. Gaara got it, Gaara had always understood even before Naruto had put it into words. But he had no desire to treat Shikamaru the same way or to hurt his friend. He'd grown to rely on the other man's friendship far too much. "Shika… I can't lose you. I can't give you all of me and that would hurt you. Please don't ask me to hurt you like that." The words came out rough as if they'd been scraped over gravel on their way out of Naruto's throat.

"But you can do that to... with Gaara?" He whispered hurt evident in his voice.

"Gaara understands Shika. There are something… we both need that no one else understands. I wonder now if Sasuke even understood. If he'd understood I'd like to think he'd never have done what he did." Naruto closed his eyes sighing. It was the first time since breaking up with Sasuke he'd even said the other man's given name and saying it, hearing it felt healing and at the same time created an ache he knew would always be there now.

Shikamaru glared and when he felt Naruto moving away he wrapped those strong long legs of his around Naruto's hips. "So explain it to me, Uzumaki. Make me understand… you're never going to believe this but I'm pretty fucking clever I might surprise you." Leaning up he kissed down Naruto's jaw with the sort of tenderness Naruto hadn't felt in far too long.

His will was weakening and he knew he couldn't deny the other man the chance to understand and run. At least then perhaps the friendship could be salvaged. He'd grown to love his new life, the void left by losing Sasuke remained but another part of him was full to brimming a part he hadn't even realized was empty before. So many people loved him, cared for him, came to him in times of trouble and it felt wonderful. He loved his days training with Kiba, Neji and even Shino. He loved being forced to watch movies with the girls secretly hoping for a chick flick night verses those gross movies they liked to inflict on him regularly. But his time with Shikamaru was best, making the other boy laugh and relax, getting him to watch mindless TV dramas or quiet morning breakfasts where they talked about almost every topic. Shikamaru would let Naruto talk all he wanted he never told him to quiet down or try silence for a while. He seemed amused most of the time and when Naruto would talk he knew Shikamaru listened because occasionally he'd sit up and make Naruto repeat and explain himself usually with awe in his voice. He'd once said he'd love to spend a day in Naruto's head trying to figure out how it worked the way it did.

"Before Sasuke, Gaara and I were friends and it developed into something more. We both had fairly bad childhoods. Out of respect I won't go into too much detail of Gaara's but I rarely had a kind word or gentle hand given to me. I got my first hug from Iruka-sensei." Naruto swallowed he hadn't expected this to be this hard. "The old man was good to me, don't get me wrong he did much better by me then I think I did by him. He made sure I had a place to live, went to school and could take care of myself. I had a hard time at the orphanage and after a particularly nasty run in with some older kids he got me the apartment." Confusion clouded Shikamaru's face he knew about Naruto's childhood but he hadn't realized how little he really knew. "So Gaara was like me and we weren't scared of each other our demons weren't best friends but we kind of liked that they hated us being friends." A bright smile flashed. This earned him a small chuckle from the Nara heir. "It really started because Gaara didn't sleep. Somehow he kept ending up on my rooftop when they were here and it made it hard for me to sleep cause I could just feel him up there. He told me about his nightmares about how hard it was to control Shikaku. Finally I went up and told him I had to sleep I was not nocturnal like the raccoons he took after and dragged him to my apartment. Believe it or not I was so tired and grumpy I divested him of his gourd and dragged him into bed after taking his sandals off. He was in that black shirt and pants at the time so no fucking buckles to deal with. Anyway, into bed and I held him all night and when I woke in the morning he was still there, curled in a ball sleeping soundly. He told me it was the first time he'd slept more than two hours in a row. The rest of that visit he slept with me. Every time he came back he slept with me. Then I went with Pervy-sage and when I came back and he showed up as Kazekage. I couldn't get over how good he looked. Pervy-sage had shown and taught me a lot and most of it was not about being a ninja." Naruto laughed shaking his head a little at those adventures. "Evidentially he felt the same."

"You did come back like two foot taller and kind of built. It was a little shocking, Ino kept going on about how hot you'd gotten and when Shino agreed I had to check for myself." Shikamaru interrupted with his own laugh.

Rolling his eyes Naruto sighed. "That first night back he came to my place just before bed and as usual we slept together in the morning my appreciation of him was more than evident. Usually I wake up and it goes away, you know I can will it away pretty easily." That explained one issue Shikamaru had been having, it was apparently another perk to being Naruto Uzumaki. "But just as I started to get things under control Gaara started fucking wriggling, I swear I still think he did it on purpose. I was way too young to really control myself and when he woke feeling me pressing against his ass like that… I'm sure you can guess where things went. Neither of us had ever had sex before." He swallowed whispering. "No one else would touch us. Hell for the longest time the only physical contact got was sparring with my teammates. We built bonds and things got easier but hugs and sitting close to someone was amazing to me, and then I had sex." He scratched the back of his head. "For that whole week we kind of got lost in each other. Touching and being touched, feeling so good in a way we'd never felt before. I think it was worse for Gaara. His brother and sister loved him but even they were afraid of him… he told me that because of the abuse he suffered he never took his sand armor off so he couldn't feel someone touching him." He felt so bad for his friend. He'd suffered a lot at the hands of the villagers he so valiantly fought to protect but nothing like Gaara. "It just continued that way. I helped him learn to build a cage in his mind for Shikaku and we got Ero-Senin to agree to help seal Shikaku in it. So we were together a lot. I was either there with him or he was here with me. It always felt good. We both loved it and we love each other now but it wasn't a relationship. Neither of us asked for anything more than we had to give. Gaara wasn't ready at the time and we both knew it wouldn't work beyond what we had. He is Kazekage and he earned that with his own blood not that of others and I had my own goal and dream. Gaara would never ask me to give that up to follow him or be with him."

"You said he wasn't ready. Is he ready now? Are you reconsidering moving to the Sand? To get away from Sasuke? You seemed content there. And you were pretty popular." Shikamaru put his arms over Naruto's shoulder almost worried if the answer were yes he'd leave in a poof of smoke.

"First off, yes he is ready… very ready. IN fact he likes someone a lot. They've been getting closer when I wasn't even looking." He sighed grinning. "I'm still not sure how it will work out, because it's another Leaf Shinobi and he's very important to his clan." Cocking his head to the side Shikamaru racked his brain to think of anyone the Kazekage spent time with when he was in town and other then Naruto he couldn't think of a single one. Most were still put off by the whole sand coffin thing, it was less Shikaku and more the fact that Gaara had control of magic death sand. "As for moving, hell no. This might not be easy for Sasuke or for me but I'm not running away. THIS is my home and my village as much as it is his and I can't be Hokage from a giant desert. Popular yes and no… it is for me there like it is for Gaara here. People take to me better in a place where they haven't spent my whole life loathing my existence… and they think I'm pretty."

"You're not pretty Naru, you're fucking gorgeous but I would never call you pretty. You're handsome… masculine and animalistic but never pretty." Shikamaru's eyes darkened again. "So you can't be with me because you belong to Sasuke… and you can have sex with Gaara because he accepts the limitations of your heart?" He sighed when Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry. That's bull shit." This time Shikamaru pulled Naruto's face up and kissed him soundly. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to fuck me. I'm attracted to you. The truth, I like someone else too. Right now I like you a lot more… and I trust you and I'm enjoying what we have. I don't know where this will go, if it will even go beyond that." He scratches his nails through Naruto's hair knowing it turned the blond to jello. "But right now, I'm tired of jerking off twice a day in the shower or bathroom or even the fucking woods when things get heated and you pull away from me." Just to drive his point home Shikamaru rolled his hips forward.

Naruto tried to swallow his growl but failed and pressed his own hips forward. "Dirty rotten cheat. You cheat at fucking everything Shika." His mind filled with incredibly erotic images of Shikamaru jerking off and his eyes flashed for just a moment as he fought desire and lost. "I'm a possessive bastard. Ask Gaara, while you're mine. You're mine Shika." Fingers gripped the narrow hips of the Nara as if to drive the words home. "There are others interested in you and until you tell me you're interested in someone else the way you are with me I won't be with another and I might physically damage any one you're with. And for the record I will smell it on you, that is how I knew what had happened between Sasuke and Sakura." Shikamaru cocked his head and nodded after a moment. Naruto rarely spoke of what had occurred between his lover and their friend and had never told how he discovered what they'd done. With his Kyuubi heightened senses it made sense though.

"I don't cheat. I promise Naruto if I change my mind, decide to pursue something with someone else I will tell you." Shikamaru leaned in and pressed soft kisses to each of Naruto's whisker scars, turning Naruto's face to reach both sides.

Naruto crumbled all resistance leaving him as he felt the sweet kisses. He growled as he took Shikamaru's lips. He claimed him deepening the kiss and began licking and biting at the pointed jaw, making his way down to the long neck. He grinned when Shikamaru shuddered as Naruto bit the place where shoulder and neck met. Then he bit harder and sucked, leaving his mark on the other man. The shadow ninja pulled at Naruto's shirt divesting him of it and then stripped his own. He gasped head falling back as the jinjuriki's mouth found his nipples, he'd never know they were so very sensitive. He ached in his overly tight pants. He started rocking against Naruto, hands back on the counter as he tried to pull Naruto over him using only his legs.

"Shika, I'm not fucking you on the kitchen counter… at least on your first time." He face a wolfish grin that made Shikamaru shudder. "Maybe later." He actually picked the other man up then set him on his feet and dragged him to the bedroom. Naruto smirked pushing the brunette to the bed he stripped them both and crawled up the thin body of his bedmate. Hot wet kisses over the other man's thighs, moving slowly in. He lapped at Shikamaru's sack learning his taste and smell, imprinting it in his mind.

"Ahh, Naru… please, please…" He swallowed whimpering a little." He bit his lip and suddenly sat up and ripped the table drawer open and dragged the bottle of lubricant out tossing it on the bed before leaning back again. Naruto was looking at him with a raised brow. "Shut up… I have it for jerking off… I was starting to chafe because there's a blond cock tease living with me." Blue eyes darkened for a moment and then Shikamaru thudded back on the mattress. "Fucking yes, yes Naru please." Who knew he'd be such a begger? He'd had head before but never like this, never so actively enjoyed or knowledgeably done. Arching up the Narra's legs bent then fell open when Naruto's throat closed over the weeping head of his dick. "I'm gonna cum Naru… please I don't… not yet. Please." He fisted his hands in the sheets and bucked so close.

Naruto backed off changing the suction and rhythm he used. He picked the lube up and clicking the cap he rubbed some between his fingers warming it, adding more and warming it as well. Finally satisfied he moved a single finger to circle the puckered opening so trustingly displayed. He stilled when he felt the Nara tense, then continued circling his finger around the hole until Shikamaru relaxed. He carefully pressed the finger into the relaxed body waiting when he tensed again. He started sucking on Shikamaru's cock again and waited until he relaxed once more before pressing his finger in. He heard the grunt and hiss as he slid the finger in and out, letting him adjust to the feeling. Finally Shikamaru relaxed further and Naruto pressed a second well lubed finger in with the first. "Shhh, it's ok Shika… relax Baby." He started sucking faster knowing Shikamaru was still hurting from the intrusion. Once his fingers began moving more easily he twisted them in and out and grinned when the body beneath him shivered in pleasure. Licking at the cock head he felt around and smiled when the felt the bundle of nerves then gently rubbed over it.

"OH GOD! NARUTO!" His hips bucked and he felt his partner chuckle around his dick which added a new sensation to all of the others overloading his senses. "fuck fuck fuck ok ok… I can't wait, I'm gonna… oh SHIT WHAT IS THAT! God YES." His eyes started to roll back and then a third finger joined the first two and made his head fall to the side whimpering. It stung, made him ache and tremble all at the same time. It was too much he felt overwhelmed. "Please. Please Naruto… please I need… more… more, please." He knew what he was asking for but couldn't put the right words together his brain had decided to take a vacation. The fingers left him and Shikamaru looked up feeling suddenly empty and that feeling drug a whimper from him. "Noo. No please… don't stop." He was panting looking up his eyes glazed with need.

Naruto looked down and felt his stomach tighten with need. This was a new look, he'd never received such a look. Gaara was uke but equal, he warred with Naruto, even in bed. Sasuke was entirely seme even when he wasn't. But Shikamaru was something entirely different, trusting and needy it brought to surface all of Naruto's best traits. He wanted to please the man under him and part of him wanted to know that every man who came after him would have come after him. Shikamaru would never forget this. He lubed himself ensuring he was coated more then he needed to be, he had no desire to dominate or cause Shikamaru any pain. Pulling the lean legs over his shoulder to get a better angle Naruto positioned himself and then pressed the head of his own cock into the trembling body on the mattress. He swallowed fighting every instinct to push himself balls deep into the still tight opening. He knew he'd stretched Shikamaru as best as he could but the first time still hurt and so he waited until he was trembling as well. Only then when Shikmaru had finally started to relax did he move sliding in to the hilt and then back out. Twice more before he felt Shikamaru groan in pleasure. Leaning down he curled Shikamaru into a ball and kissed him deeply. Moving slowly with purpose he grinned when Shikamaru clenched and his eyes rolled back. There it was. Pleased he started moving in earnest, his hips beginning to pick up tempo. Skin slapping against skin. He watched Shikamaru getting lost in the feelings Naruto was inspiring. The pony tailed man was so beautiful and noisy. It made Naruto smile loving that he was the one making the usually calm ninja lose his cool. He felt his balls tighten and the tingle in his spine. Quickly he reached down and began stroking the warm leaking shaft of his bedmate. Three strokes was all it took before Shikamaru came apart at his seems. Naruto got less before he too tumbled into orgasmic oblivion. Both fell asleep sweaty, sticky and wrapped in one another.

Naruto woke in the middle of the night staring at the man draped over his chest. Sex with Gaara was healing, reminded him he could feel was needed that he would always have his constant anchor in his close friend and some time lover. Shikamaru gave him something entirely different. Shikamaru made him feel attractive again, wanted , and desired. He'd almost forgotten that feeling. Some part of him had been secretly convinced Sasuke had strayed because of flaws in him. Scars littered his body from the numerous times he'd put himself in front of blades or needles to save a comrade. His ability to heal so much faster than others meant he gave little thought to putting himself between a friend and dangerous objects that might kill. The seal mark that was still jet black against his tanned abs sometimes felt like the worse scar of all. Even his hair, eyes, whisker scarred face and stout body. He was loud and not nearly as neat or cultured as his partner had been. He frequently broke things in their near sterile home and he snored. His mind had instantly conjured a list of flaws and reasons Sasuke would want someone else. None of these things bothered Shikamaru, he seemed to find them endearing as a part of him. Desired and accepted by a partner something he'd found in Sasuke's arms and lost. When he'd lost it he'd lost a part of himself.

In the morning they showered together and parted ways without any awkwardness. Sasuke was making his way to Hokage tower for a mission when he spotted the Nara brat. Instantly his eyes narrowed while it wasn't obvious he could tell he was walking with a jar of pain. His eyes trailed up to his neck and shoulder and when Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets the pink-red love bit was just visible above his collar. Sasuke fought the urge to be sick in the street and to pull his sword to do away with the bastard who'd so obviously moved to lover in Naruto's life. Grinding his teeth he didn't even battle as the sharingon spun. It allowed him to notice Neji Hyuuga watching with the same mask eyes blazing with fury. He filed that away as a potential ally. This was the final straw. He wouldn't stand by and wait any more, he couldn't. He loved Naruto and Naruto was his, they belonged together and no matter what it took he would prove that to the blond Dobe. If it killed him he would prove his love to Naruto and he would get his chance to apologize.

So this was NOT the original ending to this chapter but Sasuke wouldn't shut it and wait until the next. That paragraph was meant to be the beginning of the next chapter. Fucking Uchiha's… so bossy.


	13. Opening Move

Chapter 13 – Opening Move

AN: This is probably going to be the last update until after Christmas. I have 33 people descending on my house for Christmas and I've been writing instead of wrapping presents. LOL

Ecdragon00: Yes, Naru/Shika LOL I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was very tempting to skip the sex and move on with plot. Then I realized the sex was not only yummy but important to help people understand the emotion behind the relationship.

Kanazerosakenaru: I really do appreciate your feedback. As I said it made me take a step back and reevaluate things. Which can be very important. Not letting him explain was part of the hurt and angry. Right now Naruto is not coming from an angry place. His relationships or the sex he's having are not intended to hurt Sasuke. There will come a time when he will hurt Sasuke with the intent of hurting him and it will not turn out well for Naruto. I promise you that much. He doesn't know Sasuke is remorseful at this point they haven't really spoken to one another for three plus months. He hasn't allowed Sasuke to even see him and he's being willfully blind to any visible pain Sasuke might be showing. I have to agree, and it wouldn't be the first time Sakura was being an opportunistic little bitch. The truth is Sasuke hurt him more, because he expects better from Sasuke. Hrmmm making Kyuu jealous, you know that is NOT an angle I had considered. I appreciate your feedback, it makes me think and defend my plot and characters to myself and gain perspective.

Sadie237: Man that guy is a pain in the ass and the blond Dobe is just no help. He's taken a better you then me approach to the whole situation. *sighs* Naruto is the sort who feels everything and very deeply. I haven't even scratched the surface of Naruto's feeling for and with Sasuke. Let's face it even when he's not Sasuke's Dobe, Naruto can still be a dobe. Yes things are about to get very messy.

LividusNight: I'm getting there… this story was original 5 chapters. :( It just keeps growing. I'm trying not to jump over too much. I have a tendancy to jump and confuse the hell out of the readers. So I'm taking this slow. We will get there.

Loveusender: I'm glad you're back. Yeah he needed a little bit of a wakeup call. Shikamaru wearing Naruto's mark hit him upside the head. He's off the bench now… back in the game. Do you know you are the FIRST person to ask about Tsunade's mystery man? Heehee… yes she has a man-friend… not ready to tell who yet. *enter evil laugh here*

Naruto watched Shikamaru, closely they'd been lovers for two weeks. It was a pretty short amount of time and when Gaara had shown up in town he'd been ready to kick Naruto's ass, for real this time. He liked Shikamaru and did not believe the other man deserved a shadow of relationship. "You're not there Naruto. You're not ready no matter what you think. He's not just sex. He feels deeply and he cares. No matter the brave front he puts up he's falling in love with you Naruto." Gaara had been growling and even pinned Naruto against the guestroom wall in Shikamaru and Naruto's home where he had opted to stay rather than the VIP quarters in Hokage tower.

"He's not a child either Gaara. Is it so hard to believe I'm not a completely heartless stupid bastard? I know he's feeling more, I know I'm not ready for more but right now we are what the other needs." He pushed Gaara back. "Honestly I think I'm safe. Whoever this other guy is, and he's a real fucking moron to have not moved in sooner… I can't figure out if its Neji or Shino though… but I think I'm Shika's way of getting his feet wet you know? He'd never been with a man before." Naruto shook his head.

The red head stiffened at the mentioned of the two leaf nin. "Are you kidding me Uzumaki? You are with him and he is with you and it's not about getting his feet wet." Arms crossing across his chest he stepped up to Naruto. "You have the potential to hurt him, badly. You're being reckless and while that is not unusual for you I have never known you to be reckless with other people." The argument had escalated into a full on screaming match by the time Ino and Shikamaru got there. Ino's eyes widened in shock, she had never heard Gaara of the Sand so vocal. She hadn't even been sure he really talked. Growling Shikamaru headed down the hall. The door opened then slammed shut. "You two KNOCK IT OFF." Rubbing his temples he sighed. "Man I am having to do a hell of a lot more than ever before because of you guys. You'd think being friends with the most stand offish stoic bastard in the history of the world I'd get to relax more, especially since I'm getting laid regularly." He looked at his red headed friend. "We should compare notes some time."

Gaara smirked as Naruto groaned. "I'm creating pervy little monsters."

"What makes you think we didn't come this way naturally?" Shikamaru crossed his arms slightly annoyed that Naruto didn't think he was capable of being a perv all on his own. This time Gaara actually laughed. Naruto raised his brows at the both of them. First Gaara had laughed with someone other than Naruto and that was light years of progress in his opinion. Second, "You WANT to be a pervert?" Both of the other ninja's were laughing at him now. Ino stood in the living room blinking and nose bleeding a little. Shaking her head she pulled her sandals back on and left the house. She just HAD to find someone to talk about that delicious picture with. Maybe she'd write a story for the yaoi magazine she liked and send it in.

While Shikamaru went out to get them some dinner Naruto retold the story of the trip home and the first night back. "I'm not sure who likes Shikamaru more; me, Neji or Shino." Gaara looked up swallowing schooling his face to not give away the lump in his throat. Noting the question in Gaara's eyes he explained about Shikamaru telling them all about the red head kissing him and that made Gaara groan. Smirking Naruto raised a brow. "So it is one of the guys here that night. Shino or Neji? Come on Gaara you can trust me… tell me." Naruto had begged but it had done him no good. Later, after Naruto and Shikamaru had gone to bed Gaara slipped out of the house moving over roof tops of the village and out into the trees heading toward the training grounds. He was late because of Shikamaru making Naruto choke on his tongue when he invited Gaara to come sleep with them if he wanted and genuinely meaning it. That man was far less restrained then he remembered, much more carefree it was almost a little disturbing. He still slowly ambled along unless battling and his voice often had a lazy comforting draw but he smiled more and had a wicked mind. Staring at the moon as he contemplated the enigma that was Shikamaru Nara, Gaara hadn't heard the other shinobi land next to him.

"Lost in thoughts?" The voice was low an edge to it that Gaara hadn't heard before. He turned green eyes searching out to understand what was wrong. "Yes, Shikamaru is confusing. I find I don't understand him and that is fascinating. I don't think I've met a person like him before." Turning his face back to look at the moon above them Gaara frowned. "You haven't sat down; do you have to return to the compound?" Sometimes there was simply no time to sit and watch the moon with him, the other man had responsibilities and so he would at least come and tell Gaara he could not stay. "I'm debating on if I should stay." If anything there was more steel in the tone. Gaara frowned, his voice was so expressive, he was hard to read but his voice often gave away signs hints of what he was feeling. "Are you angry?" Pulling Gaara up so he was face to face with the very irritated Leaf Ninja. "Am I angry? You have been fucking Naruto, again evidentially. Walking around marked and half naked for my friends to see like a little whore and making out with Nara. Am I angry? Yes. I am angry." Gaara blinked it was all he could do. The other man spoke so little, he was often passive so much so that outside of battle the Kazekage had never seen him riled up. "Put me down. You are not angry. You are jealous and you have no right to be. You have never shown interest in me." His mouth tightened irritably the gourd on his back shaking with his irritation. Setting Gaara on his feet there was a shift in stance that said the other ninja was not backing down. "Do not threaten me with your sand Gaara of the Desert I am not afraid of you. How many other men do you think I spend all night in the damn trees with no matter what level of exhaustion I reach, just to spend time with them? Let me assure you the answer is none." Looking up Gaara in haled in surprise, he'd spent over a year now contemplating how to get the other man to consider him more than a companion and comrade. "This won't work, you know that don't you? I am Kazekage and your family will never let you go." Lips quirked, it was all the confirmation he needed. "No more Naruto. No more FUCKING Shikamaru." The words were growled as the straps of the gourd were released the gourd falling to the ground and Gaara felt himseif being pulled in. As the mother man's mouth descended over his own the sand ninja couldn't stop from saying. "I never fucked Shikamaru." With a grunt of acknowledgement the soft lips of his partner landed over Gaara's his tongue demanding entrance. Leaning into the kiss, Gaara pushed against his new lover and then the reveled in the broad shoulders and slim hips pressing against him that had been making his mouth water since he'd first seen him in just his t-shirt and jeans so long ago as teenagers.

Blinking Naruto entered the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Where's Gaara, didn't you go to get him?" Scratching the back of his head Naruto sat down and smiled. "He's still asleep." Shikamaru frowned at Naruto. "I thought he could only sleep with you?" Grinning Naruto shrugged. "Guess he can sleep with Shino curled around him too." Eyes going wide Shikamaru shook his head. "Never thought of that, hrmm those two could work though… equally creepy and silent." He nodded and grinned at the ding. The scent of coffee filled the room and he grinned. Naruto's nose twitched, that scent was branded into his mind and senses. Looking over he saw the sleek blue and chrome coffee maker, it wasn't a complicated looking contraption like Sasuke's but that was definitely Sasuke's private coffee. "Where did that come from?" Taking the coffee and sipping it Shikamaru grinned. "It was on the front door step when I went to get the paper from my dad's place." Standing up Naruto moved to the machine and noticed the instruction manual. "How'd you know how to work it without even taking the manual out?" Blinking at Naruto the Nara frowned. "Dad has one. You just stick the filter in this tiny cup, add a scoop of the coffee, open by this handle drop it in, close it then stick your coffee cup under here and press the button that matches your cup size. "It makes it easy to make one cup at a time. It can do hot chocolate too." He smiled, "I think it was a birthday gift from my parents honestly. Speaking of we're going out to dinner for your birthday so be ready by seven ok?" With that Shikamaru went to get ready for work. Swallowing Naruto looked at the coffee maker and frowned. He pulled the manual off the back and opened it up. Closing his eyes at what he found.

_I'm surprised you haven't gone through withdraws. I've been mixing coffee into your morning coca for over a year. That's why it doesn't taste right. Happy birthday, Dobe. I miss you. I'm sorry. ~ Teme_

He found it hard to breath, his heart was pounding and he wanted to smile and cry all at the same time. This was not good. He didn't want this and Sasuke couldn't buy his love. Glaring at the machine he walked away but the note found its way into his pocket. He deserved to be happy, damn it. He deserved to feel good and Shikamaru made him happy, made him feel good and didn't ask for more than Naruto was willing to give. He'd even gotten Shika to talk about this mystery guy who was too stupid to realize what a hot little uke Shika really was. This was not the sort of birthday he had hoped to have, he wanted to have fun, spend the day with Gaara and then the night with Shikamaru… maybe even see some other people in between. Instead the Bastard had invaded his space without even having to show his face.


	14. Plans

CHAPTER 14 – Plans

A/N: So the hubby has restarted our Naruto watching with the holidays FINALLY over. (he got me an awesome Kindle and its loaded with…. YAOI manga. I'm a lucky girl :0p) And guess what arch we're watching? Sasuke tells Orochimaru fuck you! BWAHAHAHA… so of course, said Uchiha pipes up and wants his own side of things. Gaara, Shikamaru (that lazy bastard whore) and even Hyuuga are getting more screen time… so this might be an overly angsty chapter. Forgive me. Hope you all had a lovely holiday!

Sasuke entered the house and shuddered as he was met with cold silence. He really hated this place. It was haunted and scared and empty, no it was worse it was half empty. The healthy thing to do would be to pack their things up and move but that had never been his strong suite, doing the right or healthy thing. Sasuke looked around the polished ebony stained bamboo floors, the cream walls and felt like crying again. Sliding his sandals off and into their rack he moved to the kitchen. He'd once thought it modern and sleek now it felt sterile. Black granite blond wood in stream lines with chrome accents Sasuke had once proclaimed it perfect. Shuffling a few things around he decided on something easy so he threw together a sandwich Naruto had made it for him when they'd first started staying the night together. It had become his favorite; unfortunately his attempts never lived up to the ones Naruto would make. "Two slices of white bread, how does the Dobe eat this stuff it even smells sweet. Mayo on either side, maybe he's trying to give me a heart attack. Four even slices of ripe tomato, the very best part. Salt, pepper and a slice of cheese. Done!" He slid everything back in its place and eyed the sandwich. Lifting it he took a bite and sighed, it was good… but it lacked something. Leaving the kitchen he moved toward the living area. Modern furniture in a soft pale green with ebony stained wood and silver fixtures surrounded the room. Framed art work of landscapes and natural scenes hung on all of the walls. The shelving around the large TV held a variety of DVDs, books and photo's… some were now empty. Three weeks ago after officially starting to fuck the Nara brat Naruto had sent a list of things he wanted. Nothing had hurt the way packing up the belongings Naruto considered his, until Sasuke had turned back to his partially empty home and realized these were all of the things Naruto did not consider his.

Sasuke turned heading down the hall, past guest rooms, the spare bath, the laundry and their bathroom to the master bedroom. The sheets that had given away what he had done had been shredded long ago in a fit of rage. The bedroom hurt the most, not because it was empty of Naruto but because it was so full of him. The bed was huge, big enough to play in but more importantly big enough for Naruto to sleep in. The blond could stretch out to inhuman proportions, Sasuke was sure he was part cat. The sheets were black, the bed black liquored and four posted to accommodate Sasuke's kinks. The floors were the same as the rest but covering them was a bright orange rug, the walls were stark white but all around the room were black framed prints of symbols, people, things in bright happy orange all of them meaning something to the beautiful blond who once adored the home and the man left in it. The bedroom was completely Naruto and now it was Sasuke's personal hell. Here he did penance while he worked on deserving the love of his soul once more. Finishing his sandwich Sasuke looked around and then went to shower. It was time for this day to be done.

When he woke the next morning Sasuke sighed his first move had been a success, not that Naruto had come running back into his arms forgiving him all his crimes, but he hadn't received a box full of broken coffee maker bits and Shikamaru Nara hadn't attempted to strangle him with his own shadow so all in all he was putting it in the win column. Dressing he slid his sword into its place over his shoulder across his back. The black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back combined with the black ninja pants and black sandals completed his cloths, he hadn't cared if blue was traditional or the stupid green vest he refused both. If Naruto could wear fucking orange and Neji could prance around in white robes he could wear black. He moved into the village noting that he was less of a pariah since Naruto had freed Sakura from seclusion. At first they'd both believed she'd been forgiven and while some of their mutual friends returned to talking to her and spending time with her Sakura had still been shunned from Naruto's life. For all that it likely made him a horrible sort of person Sasuke had been delighted to know that Sakura was still unforgiven. Today he walked to the private training fields. He had started this a month and a half ago to keep his mind off of the empty place that would destroy him if he let it. Last time he'd gone there Naruto had been by his side to pull him back, this time he would fall and he knew Naruto would blame himself. Sasuke couldn't help believing he'd done enough to hurt Naruto. So Sasuke trained and became faster, sneakier, more dangerous and his mastery of the chidori was starting to scare Kakashi. He could use it at will now and had mastered channeling it through his sword. Sia refused to train with him because the last time the little cheater had kissed him and Sasuke had lit with electricity singeing the artists. He'd apologized but Sia had decided perusing Sasuke as a fuck buddy was not worth the physical harm. He had however told the Uchiha that when his hand stopped being enough to come by his place. The AMBU was definitely a willing little slut.

Along the way he'd seen Shino and Gaara, unlike most Sasuke had not been surprised to hear the two men had gotten together. Something about it was right. He was also very pleased to know Gaara was no longer a threat. Ok that might be stretching it, Gaara would still fuck him up, he was surprised the red head hadn't already sent his sand in retribution. He noticed Gaara's eyes subtly following Kakashi as he strolled by nose in his book. The little fucker was checking out Kakashi's ass! It was obviously not subtle enough as the Kazekage's boyfriend's hand reached up gripping the back of his neck and the little pervert's eyes lit as one corner lifted almost undiscernibly. Shaking his head Sasuke walked away, he'd had Gaara in his bed before, he and Naruto had played with the red head a few times each time had shown him just how kinky the jinjuriki was and each time had shown him a darkness in him that worried the raven for days. It would have been too easy to get lost in the complete submission of his partner to do things to Naruto that could forever change who the bright blond was and he never wanted that. Lost in thought he didn't even notice as said blond watched him head for the training grounds.

Naruto was out gathering a few things for later that night. They were having every one over for a small party and he wanted to be sure they had all the alcohol and snacks required. Exiting the shop he stopped, he'd seen Sasuke a few times since returning from the sand but Tsunade hadn't had any new missions for team Kakashi and so he'd not really bothered with Sakura or Sasuke. The raven had changed the last time he'd seen the other man he'd been lean, toned but still wispy. Now Naruto could see the defined muscle through the black shirt, his shoulders were broader even his legs were defined and it showed in how his pants fit. Mouth tightening he looked away and headed back to the house he shared with Shikamaru. He'd checked in with Baa-chan and stopped to see Iruka before groceries. Once more he'd come home to Neji on their back porch with his boyfriend playing shogi. He glared this was the second time he'd seen his Nara's hair down, Shikamaru even left the damned pony tail in when they had sex. The two men were whispering and the Uzumaki growled as he put the beer away and looking back he saw it. He saw the look of desire in Hyuuga's eyes. Having enough he slid out to the back and pushed Shika's hair aside, kissing his boyfriend's neck just over the mark he'd left that morning he whispered into Shikamaru's ear. "Think it's time for company to leave so we can have a little us time before the party." Standing he smiled at Neji knowing the other man was being given a front row view of Naruto's effect on the shadow nin. Pulling his hair up Shika stood and smiled at Neji, "We'll finish later ok? I'll see you at the party tonight." Only Neji's cold eyes revealed his feelings on the matter but his mask was in place. Nodding he left without a word the laughter he heard as the door slammed shut causing his teeth to grind.

There was only one safe place to go in this mood, the training grounds. Heading for the private side he was surprised to find Uchiha there. Watching he studied the technique's the other ninja was using and was impressed. "Are you going for ANBU?" The byakugan wielder asked pushing away from the tree.

Looking up Sasuke frowned. "I hadn't considered it. The Hokage isn't exactly happy with me." Grabbing up a bottle of water he took a long drink. Looking Neji up and down he smirked. "What did Naruto do? He's the only person I know who can inspire that sort of irritation in the most patient of ninja." He watched Neji stiffen and sighed. "Shikamaru?"

"He's been doing Shikamaru for some time now Uchiha." Neji bit out and grinned when Sasuke winced, direct hit. Served the smug bastard right.

"You think I don't know? I know exactly what it looks like when you've been in bed with Naruto. I know he likes to mark what's his. I know he's a possessive bastard who will make it very clear when something is his, especially when someone threatens to take it." Raising a brow he looked Neji right in the eye. "If he's making a show of things with Nara then he considers you a threat. If you want him that's not a bad thing, because it means Naruto recognizes Shikamaru's attraction to you." Grinning when he saw Neji's interest in what he was saying. "We know my ulterior motives. So I won't bother pretending I don't have any. I want Naruto single again with his other options off the table so I can at least speak to him. So I can have a chance." Sighing Sasuke looked at his only possible ally and took one hell of a chance. "I love him Neji. If I could take back what I did I would. I was lost in a haze of pain and fear and adrenalin and it doesn't make it right but for a moment there I swear it was him I saw under me." Sighing Sasuke looked up at the darkening sky. "He is my soul and without him to guide me I'm a shell… a dark creature that lives in shadows." The words were a whispered admission.

Neji watched listening and when he was convinced of the honesty in the other man's words he nodded. "I assume you have a plan?"

Looking back Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Posessive, jealous and just a little bit crazy…" Neji smirked. "Think you can stomach making out with me Uchiha?"

Black eyes widened and Sasuke swallowed. Making out with Neji would definitely not be a hardship. "Possibly, what do you have in mind?" Neji laid his plan out. If Naruto were truly possessive then Sasuke taking another lover might drive him just a little bit crazy. "Shikamaru is much the same. It's what split Tamari and he up, he couldn't stand the idea of her flirting with or worse being with other men while they were apart. In the end his jealousy tore them apart."

Nodding Sasuke raised brow, "Short of making a show of it, how do we ensure they find out?"

"Easy we do it where Ino can see. I'll skip the party tonight after we make sure she gets a good glimpse of us kissing. She will take care of the rest." Naji grinned. With that Sasuke and Neji left the training fields taking to the roof tops, finding the blond had been easy. She could be heard yelling at Choji to change and hurry up. Dropping to the back of an ally across from where she stood, then they walked toward the entrance of it as if leaving. Neji had removed his hair tie and Sasuke had smirked as he'd ripped the collar of his shirt a little before she could see them. Leaning in the two men kissed, than the kiss turned heated. Ino stared wide eye before hiding behind a cart staring in shock. This was both incredibly hot and shocking. She watched the two men look around and then go separate ways before taking roof tops.

Walking out she swallowed, "Oh my GOD!" Turning she left Choji behind and went in search of Tenten.


	15. Reality Check

This started to snow ball after the last chapter. Hope you guys like it! I'm getting nervous about this part.

))))

CHAPTER 15 – Reality Check

Things had been going quite well, every one sat around talking and listening to music. The beer Naruto had purchased was long gone and they were well into the cases Kiba had brought along most having swapped to the quality sake` Hinata had brought with her. For such a tiny woman she could really hold her liquor and so she always brought the really strong stuff to give her a buzz. It wasn't until Lee managed to get his hands on the alcohol that any one said anything about Neji's absence. "Where the fuck is Hyuuga?" Kiba growled trying to avoid getting hit by Lee at the same time as pin the snookered ninja. "Tenten HELP! He's your teammate."

Tenten watched wide eyed. "Neji and Gai Sensei are the only ones who can do anything with him when he's like this!" She exclaimed jumping out of the way.

"Fine! Where the fuck is that pampas jerk then?" He watched wearily as Hinata glared at her boyfriend then moved toward him. She stilled when Lee began giggling.

"My illustrious comrade is in the youthful blush of new love! He has succumbed to the passions of spring." A loud hiccup and then his fist shot out and up, taking Kiba down before he crowed. "He has captured the heart and rather sexy body of none other than he heart stoppingly beautiful Sasuke Uchiha."

With a growl Hinata took the defensive and knocked Lee out in moments. "Will you please call Gai Sensei to take him home, Tenten?" They noticed Sai glaring at Lee before getting up and walking out the open back door. It was no secret Sai wanted Sasuke, but since Sai hit on every one no one had taken him seriously. Nodding Tenten ran to call her team lead. Gaara sighed turning from where he'd been quite comfortably seated, he'd kill the first fucker to call it cuddling, with Shino on the sofa to look at Naruto and Shikamaru. He'd expected the shock and hurt he saw on Naruto's face but to see it in the face of the man sitting in the blonds lap made him groan. Looking up at Shino he knew the silent Aburame had seen it as well. When the shade wearing man muttered 'troublesome' under his breath Gaara began laughing loud making Kiba trip to the floor looking at the scary ninja in shock.

"Warn a guy Gaara." He muttered deciding to just pull Hinata into his lap. "Hey, guys I'm sure Lee was exaggerating. Neji wouldn't do Sasuke. Come on… who'd be on top?" Naruto snorted but Shikamaru appeared to be contemplating it.

"Ac… actually Kiba, I think it is true. I was trying to get Choji to hurry up when I saw them." She started out strong but had faded to a whisper when Shikamaru's hurt eyes fell to her face. "Sasuke's shirt was torn around the neck and Neji's hair had fallen down."

Chomping on some pretzels Choji frowned at Ino. "They could have just had a fight Ino, they both have pretty bad tempers." He was scolding her. "You know your dad told you about gossiping."

"Choji!" She growled hands going to her hips in annoyance. She snatched the salty snack from him. "Eat some fruit! It's not gossip. They kissed each other. Right there still hidden in the opening of the ally. I wouldn't even have seen if I hadn't been right across from them!"

"But why right there in broad daylight! They both have private homes." Kiba scowled. "It's like they wanted to get caught. Something doesn't smell right."

"Perhaps Ni-san does not wish Father to know he is seeing Sasuke. Neji is careful to take lovers my father will not pressure him to commit to. Commitment to Uchiha would be very good for our clan. Any number of branch women would happily carry a child for them." The lavender eyed woman sighed. Such relationships were not uncommon in her family and branch women often carried for members of their family who had male spouses. It served many purposes. Most importantly it ensured the line did not die out for something as silly as sexual preference and enabled loving couples to have children. It was one more way the Hyuuga clan differed from others it had been a tradition in their line as far back as the written history went back. The elder had seen no reason to change it now.

Kiba frowned and shook his head. "Your clan still freaks me out Hinata." But he wrapped arms around her lovingly nuzzling until she giggled. "So Sasuke has his own place." When Hinata elbowed him the dog ninja blushed. "Sorry Naruto."

Sighing Naruto pressed his forehead to Shika's beck, trying to force the anger and jealousy Kiba's words inspired. Neji in his bed under Sasuke. Drinking coffee in silence at his breakfast table. Reading quietly in his living room. They would be such a good match for one another and it made his blood boil. "It's fine Kiba. We aren't together any more. It's been months and I've got Shikamaru." He forced one of his bright smiles and saw the other's relax. "They haven't gone to Sasuke's house because Sasuke is too stubborn to move out of the house and get a place of his own. He has trouble with that sort of thing. Itachi's bedroom on the compound still hasn't been entered since he left." The others blinked in shock. Very few people knew how deep the Uchiha's small quirks of obsession went, but Naruto knew exactly why they hadn't moved their relationship into his home, because it was still his fucking house.

Shikamaru was more than troubled by this news. He'd believed he was making progress with Neji. The other man spent more time with him, seemed more comfortable around him and they had started talking about things that truly mattered. He'd wanted more than friendship from the incredibly beautiful man for over a year now but Hyuuga had always been out of his reach, mostly because he believed the other man straight. That thought pissed him off even more, the fucker could have at least told him that Shikamaru had a chance.

Two weeks, two weeks and Neji had sent note after note rescheduling the completion of their shoji game. Shikamaru was growling in irritation as he crumpled yesterday's stupid fucking note. Training, Neji was doing an awful lot of training and as it turned out all of it with Uchiha. From what he had heard he and Sasuke walked the streets talking, had lunch together and parted ways after a day on the private training fields dirty and looking completely disheveled. Naruto was being equally irritable as time continued. On day sixteen there were whispers that Neji had been seen exiting the Uchiha's home late in the evening. Growling Naruto had stormed from the house, Shikamaru had gone to get groceries for dinner that night as well as turn in some reports so he'd not seen the frustration his lover had been in.

Pacing Shikamaru waited for the inevitable note saying Neji was passing up their shoji game in favor of fucking that stupid black haired bastard. When the knock sounded at the back and then it slid opened Shikamaru rounded on Neji. "So you've finally found time to complete our game?"

Blink Neji slid the door closed. "I apologize I've been busy with… training." He finished after a paused moment to think. Watching Shikamaru fume, this had worked far better than anticipated.

"Oh please spare me. I'm not stupid Neji. You're fucking Sasuke aren't you? Why lie about it. The entire village knows. You were seen. Kissing in allies and leaving his house in the middle of the night. Are you a heartless bastard? Do you know what he did to Naruto?" Shikamaru wanted to rip that beautiful waterfall of chocolate out of the other man's head.

"I believe it's been months and even a man who's made mistakes deserves a chance to be happy. What Uchiha or I do is none of your concern. You are with Naruto are you not?" Neji eyed the Nara trying hard not to smirk.

"Neji you aren't even GAY!" Shikamaru's arms crossed as anger rolled off him in waves.

"Until recently neither were you. Unless there is something you'd like to reveal about Tamari." The Hyuuga raised a smug brow.

Growling Shika shook his head. "Fuck you Hyuuga. I'm not in the mood for shoji. You should go… to hell." Turning the shadow nin passively told the other man. "Close the door behind you."

Later that night as they prepared for bed Naruto tugged his clothes off angrily, brushing his teeth and watched Shikamaru in an equally foul mood. Sighing he walked out, "Sasuke won't hurt him. He's… he's not a bad guy, Shika… selfish and prissy and they're probably perfect for each other. Fucking HELL I hate him. How could he?"

Throwing the pillow down Shikamaru growled. "Exactly! How could Neji DO this? He's not even gay and you are his friend." The brunette looked up furiously and blinked. He didn't want to hurt Naruto. It was the last thing he'd wanted. He loved Naruto he did and he always would. But their relationship had never felt permanent to him, but he didn't know if Naruto felt the same way.

Blinking Naruto started laughing. "I guess this is where we admit forever was never in our cards?" Falling onto the bed he shared with the man who had become his best friend and lover blue eyes looked up sad but at the same time happy. "So it's Neji? Your crush is that prissy fucker?"

Blushing Shikamaru plopped on the side of the bed. "Yeah. He's beautiful and so smart… he gives me more of a challenge at shijo then Asuma did. I think given some time he might beat me some day. My father's the only fucker who can do that. Dads suck." The Nara was pouting now.

"Hey earth to Shikamaru. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked.

Sighing the pony tailed man shook his head. "Me? What can I do, he's with Uchiha now."

"Kiba was right. Those two are so seme it leaks from their pores. Likely they would self destruct on their own." Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "But there's no reason we can't help them along."

Shikamaru smiled quite evilly. "That sounds… dangerous but worth it." Looking at Naruto cautiously. "Are you sure?"

Sighing Naruto nodded. "I love the cheating Bastard. He doesn't deserve it. And I'm not ready to let him off the hook but… seeing him with someone else made me realize I'm deluding myself. There really isn't anyone else. Things with you have been different and good for me. But it's always been Sasuke."

Nodding Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sorry… that really sucks." Frowning a little he looked down at Naruto. "Does this mean we can't fuck anymore?"


	16. Naughty Boys Get Punished

CHAPTER 16 – Naughty Boys Get Punished

A/N: This is purely smutty sexy Broken Promises interlude. Ladies I bring you… Shino and Gaara.

WARNING: There will be rough sex, spanking, and light bondage. If this is not your thing PLEASE do not read.

The glasses hid the dangerous glint in Shino's dark brown eyes but Gaara could feel it. The feel of it and the pressure at his nape let him know exactly what his lover was thinking and feeling. He was being lead back to the Aburami compound where he and his things had been moved the first day of their new relationship. Sino felt a yearlong courtship was enough to warrant immediate move. Surprisingly enough Shino's mother and father had welcomed him warmly and his younger sister had only rolled her eyes and sighed in relief, 'finally!' This had made Shino flush slightly. Shino moved them away from the main house and toward his private apartments. There was no kitchen or guest space, it was just a large bedroom small sitting space which Shino used as an office and a large bathing room with built in closet.

The door slammed shut and the glasses came off, dark eyes landing on his smaller partner. Stripping his coat and sandals he watched Gaara take his gourd off his shoulders. "Kakashi?" He growled pulling the red head to him.

"He's rather hot Shino. I didn't touch." Gaara decided to tempt fate. "No matter what I considered." Gaara answered back shuddering when Shino growled his mouth descending demanding Gaara's submission. But Gaara would not give in, he was not that easy to dominate.

The two men struggled as cloths ripped and fell to the floor. Shino moved Gaara around the room until he was tripped onto the bed. Forcing Gaara's legs wide he held his own knees open and glared down pinning Gaara's wrists together above his head. "You are mine, Gaara. I do not share." As if to drive his point home he rocked his hips and let their cocks rub together. Grinning when Gaara gave a beautiful throaty little mewl of pleasure the dark haired man leaned in and bit hard on the pale sweet tasting flesh of his man. "See all mine Gaara." The free hand roamed until it found a hardened pink nipple squeezing and pinching until it was red from the divine torture.

He searched out something and gave a wicked smile as he picked up his own leaf headband. He made short work of binding Gaara's wrists. He let Gaara tug and once he was satisfied he looked down to gauge the smaller man's reaction and his cock jerked when he saw the cloudy gaze of this special man, so perfect for all of his baser needs. Gaara unlocked everything Shino worked so hard to keep carefully hidden away from his friends. Gaara welcomed all of him, accepted and desired those things.

Gaara felt the material bind his wrists and felt weak in ways he never imagined enjoying but Shino possessed all of him. He'd even tamed Shukaku when the stupid beast had come out to best the Aburame. He gasped when he was pulled up and over Shino's knee, then cried out in shock as the first smack fell against his pale peach cheeks. The second and third smacks hit he realized he'd never been spanked before. The fourth made him gasp as it sent a shock of pain through his body but the fifth made him gasp for an entirely different reason it sent pleasure tinged pain through him. He wriggled as his cock regained his hardness and he moaned. "This is not for pleasure Gaara, you have been a bad boy. You are mine." He grunted when the lithe man pressed into his own hard length. He could tell Gaara was not going to make this easy on him. He rained five more smacks on his lover's backside until it was flushed pink. "You are mine and I will not share you. Even with attractive men. You rouse my jealousy and I will act." He warned pulling Gaara up and seeing the tracks of his love's face, slight but still there. Leaning in Shino licked up the tracks.

"How the fuck did you get to be so beautiful?" Gaara whimpered as he was pressed back into the bed. "Shino?" The words were a soft whisper but held a plea in them. Reaching for the lube Shino pressed one slick finger then another scissoring them to prepare his precious person. As Gaara began to whimper and moan his body twisted with Shino's fingers. "Yes, yes… Shino fuck me…" His ass stung as it scrapped the rough cotton of the sheets but it only turned him on more. Tugging his hands to grab the other man he felt heat pool in his belly realizing his hands were still tied. He arched high off the bed and Gaara cried out when Shino tapped three times in a row at his prostate. "That's it Gaara sing for me… show me how much you want this. My cock berried in side you. Do you want that? Do you want me to fill you full and fuck you raw?" Shino grinned a feral sort of smile when one of the most feared ninja in the world gave a full body shudder and his eyes darkened as he fell into a lust filled haze. "Yes, yes please… Shino I need you inside… oh Kami please fuck me." Taking his time Shino continued to finger the stretching ring of muscle watching it turn from pale pink to bright red.

Only once Gaara's begging had been reduced to groans and whimpers did Shino sit up and place the slim legs over his shoulders. One thrust and he was seated to the hilt in Gaara's tight welcoming body. "Who do you belong to Sabaku?" He growled down, then pulled out the way out and thrust back in completely. "Ahhh!" Gaara twisted and arched. Shino asked again as he repeated his move. Again and again until Gaara was humping back for better friction. "YOU! You.. Shino please… you stop punishing me." The red head gasped out.

That was all it took for Shino to release on of Gaara's legs and turn his beautiful partner on his side. He pounded into the prone body knowing just where to hit to bring Gaara to the edge of his own pleasure. Shino watched, nothing was as erotic was watching Gaara of the sand get lost in the pleasure he created for the other man. Shino felt himself nearing the edge and sped up. He could hear the grunts of slight pain and saw Gaar tensing; by the gods he loved this man. He pinched the nipple closest to him and saw Gaara peak before he felt the warm splash. Throwing his head back Shino cried Gaara's name as he filled his lover due to Gaara milking him. He fell to the bed and before he hit the pillow Shino had reached up and gave a gentle tug to the headband releasing Gaara's wrists, had he wanted to Gaara could have released himself. Smiling Shino kissed the top of Gaara's head. Gaara hummed a while later and grinned. "I've got to be bad more often."


	17. Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 17 – Be Careful What You Ask For

A/N: Unfortunately I had no internet connection for 4 days while the hubby and I were up at the lake for New Years. But it did allow me to do some writing. So I hope you all are happy with this. Enjoy and please leave feedback!

They were up to something. Naruto and Shikamaru wondered through the village and were surprised to find no sign of Neji or Sasuke. They tried the various restaurants, the training fields, and even went to visit Hinata (and ask if Neji was interested in sparring or a game of shoji.). No dice, "They're nowhere." Naruto frowned at Shikamaru who was scowling.

"There's one place we haven't checked. But there is NO way. Neji would not be… doing that in the middle of the day." Shikamaru shook his head. Neji was proud and quiet, he was a gentleman and he was wound so tight he'd probably think that thinking about sex in the middle of the day was improper. Smirking Shikamaru shook his head.

Naruto looked at the Nara with wide blue eyes. "Man are you stupid sometimes." Sighing Naruto scratched the back of his head. "How often do we screw in the middle of the day? ALL the time." Naruto answered his own question. "They're people too you know. Worse they're seme assholes. You think*I* have an insatiable appetite, you should be with a full on seme. Sasuke would stop right in the middle of laundry or… or cooking dinner and drag my clothes off!" Suddenly the blonds face dropped and red fury took over. Gritting his teeth he looked at Shikamaru. "If Neji is getting fucked in MY bed I'm gonna kill him."

"Whoa… hey what if Neji's doing the fucking?" Shikamaru glared at Naruto. Indignant, Neji was just as seme as Sasuke, probably more so. "I've never seen Neji bow to anyone, even his fucking Uncle."

Snorting Naruto sat up from where he lay next to Shikamaru on the rooftop. "Oh please! Even when he's not doing the fucking Sasuke is the seme in bed. The two men started arguing louder and louder. Two dark haired figures only a few tops away stilled and looked at one another devilish smirks spreading across their faces. They hadn't heard the beginning of whatever had sparked the fight in the objects of their desire but they could hear the two screaming at one another now.

Naruto: What would you fucking know about it?

Shikamaru: Please, it doesn't take a genius to figure out where the chips will fall.

Naruto: You have no clue where the CHIPS fall.

When the two men went in opposite directions Sasuke looked at Neji. "I didn't expect it to work that easily. I don't think things at home are as happy as they've been portraying."

This thought made Neji frown. "I don't… Sasuke I don't want to hurt him. Perhaps we haven't thought this through."

"It's too late now. Even if we were to 'break up' the damage is done." A single elegant brow went up. "Come on, Kakashi will have another practice for us. The test for AMBU is in three weeks."

"I still can't believe you talked me into this Uchiha. I won so you're cooking this time." With that Neji flew off toward Kakashi's home followed closely by Sasuke.

Later that evening Naruto pouted as he entered the home he shared with his best friend. "They're at our home. Sasuke just… opened the door and left it that way so that girly haired bastard could go in." Looking at Shikamaru hurt, anger, and disappointment warring for dominance over his scared face he whispered. "I think Sasuke was cooking for him. We have GOT to stop this." Eyes widened in shock Shikamaru nodded plopping down on a kitchen stool.

"But how Naruto? If they're happy shouldn't we just let them be happy?" Shikamaru was having second thoughts. He liked Neji a lot, for so long but he didn't want to be part of anything that would hurt his friend.

Naruto gave a snort of desertion. "You think too much. That's your biggest problem Shika. Think about it, how long before those two start tearing into each other? They might end up killing one another Shika! One could end up dead and one could be in prison and then what? We're saving them."

"Wow, you just have this whole other little world in your head don't you?" The Nara was just staring at Naruto in fascination, he still couldn't figure out how Naruto's head worked.

"Shika, they're OURS." Crossing his arms Naruto scowled. "Keep this up and you can suck your own dick tonight." Ok so it was a cheap shot, with holding sex from someone who hadn't gone without since losing his cherry but he needed Shikamaru to get on board with their plan. "Look tomorrow you call Sasuke in for some… paperwork or stupid genin errand. I'll get Neji to train at fields ok?" Frowning the shadow nin nodded. "Good, come on… I'm starving." He grabbed Shika's hand and dragged him off to their room. "You know we're gonna get spanked for plotting to break them up and still fucking right?" When Shika blushed Naruto sighed. "Yeah, it turns me on too… come on." The door slammed shut.

Once Sasuke had been summoned away Naruto moved in, "Neji? Hey… want to spar? Kiba and I were meant to but he had to take off. Hinata called…" The brunette stiffened at the blond man's voice but nodded.

"Of course Naruto. Shall we?" He stepped back readying himself. They were on the private fields so the Hyuuga assumed the jinjuriki wanted to practice more dangerous jutsu.

"I was thinking we could do some taijutsu?" Blushing he scratched the back of his head. "I'm getting slow or something Shikamaru got the betterof me the other day."

Stiffening again Neji glared. "If he got the better of you, it's because you underestimated him. Shikamaru is much faster and deadlier then most know. His lackadaisical attitude is all a facade." Inside Naruto grinned; Neji definitely had a thing for Shikamaru.

"Yeah I guess, but he's never gotten me before." Falling into position Naruto and Neji began to spar using only taijutsu. Neji was surprisingly good, Naruto sometimes had trouble keeping up then he was reminded that Neji's team consisted of Lee and Gai. Naruto started letting Neji pin him. He was trying not to be too obvious but occasionally he'd press up into Neji's body.

As the sun started setting Naruto fell just right so Neji was bent over top of him, Naruto's ass pressed into the hallow of Neji's hips. Pressing back Naruto moaned as Neji stiffened and swore he was mistaken at what he'd heard. Then he felt it happen again, Naruto rock back into him. He stiffened instantly, he was only a man and Naruto smelled so good at that moment and felt even better. "Na… Neji, please." He whispered rocking back again. Naruto had no misgivings, both he and Shikamaru were sure Neji would never cross this line. He was not the sort to fuck another man's lover, especially if he had feelings for the partner of said little slut. Swallowing Naruto panted, he was getting far more turned on then he'd anticipated though. He hadn't bottomed since before that stupid mission Neji had prolonged. The hair on his arms and nape stood as Neji's hot breath caressed his sweat slickened skin. He rocked back again this time involuntarily. Grunting when he felt how thick and hard Neji was, for a moment Naruto really envied Shikamaru.

Without warning Naruto was cold, the shadow gone. From the sounds of it his sparring partner was gone as well. Looking around Naruto sighed, well that had worked much better then he'd thought. Shikamaru was probably going to kill him but at least they hadn't gone all the way.

The door slammed open. "That little SLUT! Kami are you sure you even want Uzumaki back? You must have had to tie his little blond ass to the bed! Your lover is a cock teasing little whore." Neji growled pacing Sasuke's living room. He hadn't knocked or announced himself he'd simply slammed into the home.

A brow went up and Sasuke set his coffee aside. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I put my fist through your skull Hyuuga." His voice was low and even, there was a calm about him that meant he was going to take a lot of pleasure in dismembering someone.

Stilling Naji sighed and told Sasuke everything. By the end Naji was berating himself for reacting at all. He loved Shikamaru and couldn't believe he was anything but revolted by the man who could destroy the precious Nara. "I'm going to beat his ass until he can't sit for a fucking month. Why am I even surprised." Sasuke's long fingers ran through his dark spikes. It's been months, over six since he has been fucked I bet. He would have been too hurt at first and Shikamaru is far too uke to even try." Frustrated Sasuke put his fist through the wall. "But to come to YOU! You of all people. Who he believes is in a relationship with…" Sasuke looked up at the same time Neji did realization dawning on their features.

"We're going to Nara's now." Neji growled standing before his arm was grabbed by Sasuke, there was hesitation there and Neji rolled his eyes. "I'll protect you from Shikaku. Really he's not THAT scary. You've fought Orochimaru!"

"Yes, but he was just a fucking snake. Shikaku Nara has to agree to let me take that fucking test for AMBU and he did threaten to strangle me to death if I came on his property again." Sasuke reminded the other jonin. "And he's technically our boss."

"Yeah and his son is technically his boss. Shikamaru IS the Hokage's lead strategist." Neji reminded as they headed off for the Nara forests.

"Yeah, is it weird that she seems to call on the Rookie so frequently?" Sasuke asked as they moved through the village streets.

"I believe we are shown favor for many reasons. Naruto is the very reason she is here and we are his greatest supporters and ally's. Each member of your team has had something to do with the Sannin. With Kakashi, Master Juriha and Yamato as teachers Naruto has surpassed even the 4th. I believe we are so greatly relied on because we have Naruto who trusts us in a way he might never trust others." Stilling Neji looked at Sasuke, they were moving across Nara land already and he frowned. "What will we do once we arrive? We have no plan of attack."

"I recommend kissing Nara until he see's stars then throwing him over the side of the sofa arm, spanking him until his ass is bright red and if you're still up for it, taking him." Sasuke shrugged with a sigh, fairly sure things would not be that easy for him.

Cocking his head to the side Neji considered Sasuke's plan then nodded. "I will adjust it to suit my needs." Then he continued to the home of their shared loves.

Neji did not knock he simply removed his sandals and entered through the back as he always did. Stilling as he heard voices in the kitchen. Sasuke was right next to him. "You did what?" Shikamaru's voice rose. "Naruto! You could… he could have… I will strangle you in your sleep if he fucks you before me."

Laughter filtered out to their ears. "So I can fuck him after you've had him? What you want to share Neji? I don't think he could continue his ninja duties if he had to please both of us Shika." This time Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"We could tie him to the bed and keep him as a pet!" Both of the ninja in the kitchen were bent in half they were laughing so hard. Shikamaru added, "We could get him cat ears!"

"You've been watching too much of Kiba's hentai!" Naruto scolded.

In the back door Neji was red faced and blinking. Though he was furious at the game the two supposedly adult men were playing he was also unable to not picture vividly himself in bed with Shikamaru and Naruto. Flinching when Sasuke elbowed him, brown eyes turned to glare at black. The look on Sasuke's face clearly said he would murder Neji. Nodding Neji entered the kitchen and scowled.

"Is this some sort of sick game then?" Shikamaru and Naruto blinked choking on their drinks in shock. They had been celebrating the effectiveness of their plan and had already finished off two bottles of strong sake`.

"Ne… Neji?" Naruto swallowed. "What are you doing here?" Neji ignored Naruto and headed straight to Shikamaru.

The Nara's long legs opened before Neji got to him, welcoming him there. "Neji I… we weren't playing a ga… ahhh." His head tipped back and allowed Neji to attack his neck. Naruto swallowed watching, Shikamaru was still incredibly hot when he was turned on and when you added alcohol to it he was so much less restrained. "I wanted you." Shikamaru admitted with a shiver. "I just wanted… uhh…" Neji growled and lifted his head to silence Shikamaru with his mouth.

Pupils blown Naruto swallowed then slid off the counter top. "I'm gonna go get some of my stuff out of our… uh… the room." He whispered when Naji threw him a glare, chuckling when Shikamaru made a sound of annoyance and pulled Neji's attention back to him. The elegant Hyuuga gripped at the spiky pony tail. "You're trying to get my attention by whoring your boyfriend out? There is something wrong with your head Nara."

"He's just my best friend now." Shikamaru corrected. "We just fuck on occ… ahhh!" He glared back at Neji who now had a hand full of hair.

"No you don't. You don't fuck Naruto." Neji answered voice low and deadly.

"And your fling with Sasuke?" Shikamaru put his own hands in Neji's hair pulling it free of its tie.

Neji smirked pulling Shikamaru's hair down, he loved how soft it was and the way it fell framing his face in a rather sexy jagged razor cut. Neji knew he was one of five people outside of family who knew how beautiful Shikamaru looked without his hair up. "I love you." Neji whispered. "Sasuke and I are training for AMBU. That is why we have been spending so much time together. People have misunderstood the relationship. You have misunderstood the relationship. You will no longer be sharing a room with Naruto and if you fuck him I will punish you… both." Lavender eyes promised unhappy retribution.

"Oh… that's good. I was… I've liked you for a long time. I thought you were strait." The Nara heir whispered getting lost in the eyes of his new found lover. "Do you, want this, Neji? I've only ever had Naruto… I've never known anything else. I didn't know there was anything else but you. And you were unattainable." He whispered fingers moving over Neji's face in fascination. "You are so… noble and beautiful."

"I've wanted you for so long now Shika. You're so aloof, I never knew you even liked any one other then Tamari and even then it seemed more the joy of sparing." Neji responded, leaning in once more to take the Nara's mouth.

Naruto quickly moved away, he held his liquor better then Shikamaru but was still buzzed. He saw Sasuke and blushed but moved on toward the bedroom he'd been sharing with Shikamaru. Gathering his things, at least enough until the room was released so he could gather the rest he moved back into the guest room. He stopped in shock when he found Sasuke waiting for him.

"I know it won't be easy Naruto. I know you haven't forgiven me." Sasuke looked directly into the blue eyes of the man who was his heart. "Bu tI love you. I am more than sorry for what I have done to you. Please let me show you that. Let me earn back your love." Sasuke Uchiha had never had to fight for someone to want or love him but he would do anything for Naruto.

"Sasuke its not…" Looking away the blond blushed. "I love you, I think I always will but… what you did." Naruto felt the hurt and betrayal invading him once more. It wasn't the same it wasn't going to destroy him but it cut deep. "I can't erase it Sasuke it will always be between us. I think… I will always wonder if I'm not there what will he be doing." Looking away Naruto realized what they would have to overcome to be together again. "I want you. More then you deserve I want you and our life. I have… enjoyed what I have built with Shikamaru but… we were just keeping each other company really. I want you, I love you but I don't know if we can make this work."

Moving swiftly to Naruto's side Sasuke leaned in placing a loving gentle kiss on the sweet pink lips of the man who he would love all of his life. "If you refuse me, send me away and won't give me the chance to prove myself now, I will still wait for the day you let me try Naruto. There is no other, nothing, no one else I want. I trusted the wrong person. I did the unforgiveable and I will never forgive myself. I don't expect your trust right away and maybe never completely but that doesn't stop me from needing you. Please, let me try to regain you." Sasuke swallowed searching Naruto's face. "When I heard what… you'd done with Neji I wanted to slit his throat. This… thing with Shikamaru it hurt, it made me angry but… Neji, who could really satisfy your needs, who could subdue Kyuube. I couldn't take it. He could replace me." Everything he was, everything he felt was lay bare for Naruto to see and Sasuke waited lost in the eyes of his lover. "Naruto, will you let me try?"

PLEASE REMEMBER TO FEEDBACK!


	18. The Silk Curtain

CHAPTER 18 – The Silk Curtain

Shikamaru pressed himself up again Neji his mouth meeting the Hyuuga's once more. He gasped when the soft hands met the flesh beneath his shirt. Most ninja had rough callused hands but being Hyuuga Neji took extra care of his hands. He shivered when Shikamaru groaned pressing his hands into the heated flesh. He'd wanted to touch the young Nara like this for so long that he half expected to wake from another dream. The kisses continued until Shikamaru managed to shove Neji's top to the floor of his kitchen. "Much better." He'd whispered before his mouth descended to lick and kiss at the wide shoulders.

Groaning Neji let his eyes close and pressed into the soft lips. "Shika-maru." He ground out finally pulling Shika into his arms and carrying the slighter man to the bedroom. Kicking the door closed Naji carefully laid his precious prize in the bed. Shikamaru swallowed as Neji fell over him the chocolate curtain of silk hiding him from view. "You are so perfect." Shikamaru whispered as he reached up caressing Neji's squared jaw. "Please Neji, I've wanted this for so long."

Smiling Neji leaned in and kissed Shikamaru slowly, gently pouring all of his love into it. He moved over Shika's body placing gentle sweet kisses over each inch of flesh he revealed as he undressed the Nara heir. Neck, first the right, then left shoulder, down each arm, paying attention to each individual finger and back up. He moved to Shikamaru's chest laving each nipple until his lover whimpered and pleaded writhing under his attentions. Neji moved on kissing and nipping over the taunt abs. Shikamaru was wiry, strong but not as defined as Neji himself and Neji found himself entranced by the soft skin. Moving down he ignored Shikamaru's straining cock as Neji pulled off his pants. Moving from his feet back up Neji caressed and kissed over his body. Each ankle then each knee as he moved up to Shikamaru's thighs.

"Neji please!" His legs fell open invitingly. "Please stop torturing me. I need, I need you." He was shaking gripping the sheets so hard he might tear them.

Grinning Neji licked the crease of Shikamaru's thigh and moaned. "In my time Shikamaru. I've waited far too long for this to rush things. I won't be fucking you tonight." Leaning in he spread Shika's cheeks and flicked his tongue against the puckered opening. It pulsated as hits owner cried out. Smiling Neji did it again and again. The scent was driving him wild. From just above Shikamaru's pheromones were exuding at a rate that would quickly drive Neji to his base animal instincts to claim what was his. For now he would simply enjoy the body beneath him.

He tongued the sweet taste relaxing and wetting it at the same time. He shivered when Shikamaru threw the lubricant at his love. "Please…" He whimpered when Neji's slick fingers pushed into him. The brown eyed man lifted off the bed pleading.

Neji used one single finger to stroke Shikamaru learning each and every spot. He smiled when he made Shikamaru arch off the bed and push down onto his finger. "God you're so beautiful. Are you always like this my Shikamaru? Needy and desperate, do you always want it this much?"

"Ahh, more… yes I do... more please Neji." He gasped in pleasure eyes falling closed as Neji slid a second digit into his grasping whole. His cock was now hard and standing straight up and leaking all over himself. Kissing and stroking Neji took his beautiful lover to the brink of orgasm and stopped short.

"No! No please… please don't stop I'm so close." Shikamaru whimpered starting to sit up as Neji's fingers slid out and his mouth left.

Pushing Shikamaru back down Neji slid back up kissing the shadow nin. "I am going to make love to you Shikamaru. Tonight and every night that I have you." He promised the curtain of hair falling over them again. Neji found his place between Shikamaru's thighs and grabbing his cock positioned himself. Then he slid his lubricated member into the tight channel. Calling out his lover's name Neji found Shikamaru's hands and linked them with his own as he began to move.

Shikamaru was lost in the sensation. Neji was big, so much bigger then Naruto. He felt so full almost over full but he loved the delicious feel. Ever time Neji moved himself back in he managed to graze Shika's prostate as if they were made to be linked this way. Gasping he started rocking his hips back against Neji's grinding. Then he wrapped long legs around Neji's waist. "You feel so good." He whispered as tears began forming, it had never been like this with Naruto. As he neared his own orgasm Shikamaru pleaded for Neji to speed up. Never one to deny something he himself wanted Neji did so. The proper grinding caused both men to come hard in short order. Neji fell over Shikamaru the curtain of chocolate silk falling over them, hiding his lover from the world. Shikamaru was finally his and that was all that mattered to Neji right now.


	19. The Ripple Effect

CHAPTER 19 – Ripple Effects

***

"Naruto, will you let me try?"

Those words played over and over again in his mind as Naruto lay alone in the guest bed. Shikamaru and Neji had finally passed out. That thought made him smirk. He wondered if Neji would be able to sate the Nara, he had Kyuubi's stamina and some nights Shikamaru would test his limits. He was now completely sure Shikamaru was so lazy during the day so he could fuck all night. Rolling over Naruto sighed as Sasuke's voice echoed through his mind once more.

"Naruto, will you let me try?" Choking Naruto felt his tears well up. Why was it so hard to answer him? He loved Sasuke more than anything. With all of his distractions gone and his need for affirmation sated Naruto felt hallow. In the empty bed he felt lonely but he had no desire to feel Gaara's smaller body pressed against him or Shikamaru's pony tail tickling his nose at that moment all he wanted was Sasuke. He wondered just how sick that made him. For Naruto to want the man who'd broken his heart, destroyed his trust, and ripped to shreds the life he'd known.

"Naruto, will you let me try?" He'd looked into obsidian eyes and felt his tears fall. Elegant long fingers had reached up and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry for me Naruto. I don't deserve your tears. "I have never wanted her. I don't want her and what I did with her makes me angry and disgusted with myself. I was stupid, desperate, and I'd lost a lot of blood. I swear I saw you, I felt you under me… when I came it was your name on my lips. It probably makes me a worse person for using her like that and for cheating on you at the same time." Swallowing Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I wanted to tell you. I swear I was going to when you got there that morning. I knew what I'd done was wrong and that I could lose you for my stupidity but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Sasuke's words shouldn't have affected him. The desperation in his eyes and voice shouldn't have swayed him but they did. He felt like sobbing as Sasuke explained himself. Knowing the raven haired man had indented to tell him had at least wanted to be honest about the horrible thing he'd done healed something inside Naruto.

"Naruto, will you let me try?" The words had been repeated and this time Naruto had looked up.

Swallowing he'd replied with only one word. "Maybe." Sasuke had stepped back blinking. He'd been expecting a yes or no, he'd expected lashing out and anger. The calm maybe had thrown him for a loop. He ran the word around his head then smiled at his beloved. It wasn't a no and for now that gave him hope.

"Thank you Naruto. I love you. I will prove that to you." Sasuke had wanted to kiss those pale pink lips but restrained himself. He'd gotten a maybe and those turned into no's so quickly if one pushed too hard. By the time Sasuke had left the sounds of love making echoed through the house. Rolling to his other side Naruto frowned. "Naruto, will you let me try?"

888

Shikamaru lay with his head in Neji's lap. He was splayed out on the sofa, hair down so Neji could run fingers through it as he read the latest report on the structural integrity of the village gates. This was troublesome, boring and he'd much rather be having sex with his boyfriend. They'd just returned from three nights at the Hyuuga compound, where he'd done his best to keep silent as Neji worshiped his body time and again. It left him wanting, to be able to babble and scream and order his incredibly talented seme around.

Sliding the door open Shikaku Nara felt his mouth snap shut. Before him lay a sight he'd never expected to see. Neji Hyuuga was bare chested on his son's over stuffed couch. Said son had his head in the Hyuuga's lap and most shocking of all was Shikamaru's hair was down and the Hyuuga was running his fingers through the soft brown hair. His son, like him, rarely let his hair down it simply got in the way, but they were vain and knew just how striking they looked when they did let it fall. That alone was proof of exactly what was going on between the two.

"The Hyuuga Lord just offered me a bride price for you. I'm guessing he wasn't full of shit?" Shikaku leaned on the door frame.

Shikamaru's head lolled to the side, eyes slightly glazed. "I'm not becoming a Hyuuga. Neji can be the wife."

Snorting Neji tugged gently. "Do you really want your father to know what a sweet wonton little uke his son is?" Shikaku grinned and shook his head.

"You just had to be trouble." Groaning Shikaku looked at Neji. "My son won't become a Hyuuga because of that branch shit. If you want him permanently no children can be Hyuuga and you will live on Nara lands. He's my heir." Frowning, the elder Nara shook his head. "Now I've got to tell your mother." The next thought made him smirk. "Put a shirt on Neji will you Shikamaru I don't want your boyfriend distracting my wife when she comes to take his head off."

Groaning Shikamaru rolled over and pressed his face into Neji's taunt abs. "Fuck, now we gotta deal with my MOM!" Glaring he looked up at Neji. "This is your stupid Uncle's fault! We haven't been dating more than two weeks and he's offering my dad a bride price?"

"It is through no fault of my own. We did not even attend meals with my family while you were there with me."Neji laughed leaning over to kiss Shikamaru. Both men sighed as they heard the Nara's mother yell before a metal clank of a thrown pot could be heard.

888

Blinking Neji couldn't believe his ears. Shikamaru looked devastated and that wasn't helping the blond's case. "Why would you have done such a thing?" Neji asked said blond crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm a grown man. And you two are… together. Which is GREAT I'm so glad it worked out." Sighing Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Because I need my own place. I really appreciate you taking me in and putting up with me for so long Shika but I need to work some stuff out and I need to remember what that's like. It seems like I've been with Sasuke forever, then Gaara, and then you in what nine months? Wow I sound like some sort of super slut don't I?" Naruto blushed deep red.

"Naru it's ok. You don't have to go. Neji, tell him he doesn't have to go." Shikamaru turned glaring at Neji.

Rolling his pale eyes Neji shook his head. "Shikamaru I believe Naruto does understand that he doesn't have to leave. I believe however he is right, some time alone to relearn who he is would be good for him." Grinning Naruto nodded.

"Exactly! Look Shika it's an apartment not to far from every one. It's even got a separate bedroom from the rest of the place. Three rooms! Open kitchen, dining and living room, a bathroom with a shower and a bedroom with a door!" He bounced excitedly. "Please don't be mad. This way you guys get your privacy and I can get mine." Biting his lip he sighed. "I want us to stay friends. You're my best friend now."

Scowling Shikamaru jumped Naruto hugging him tight. "You stupid Baca! Of course we're still friends. I've been your friend no matter what stupid unpredictable thing you did." Neji watched as the two men tangled falling to the floor ticking and rolling around, peals of laughter ringing off the walls. Neji leaned against the back of the sofa watching and wondering where he could get a pair of hand-cuffs and cat ears.

888

Sakura sat in the training field frowning. Team Kakashi was officially training together again as of tomorrow morning and she didn't want to. She'd considered resigning from the team but she didn't want that either. She just wanted the world to go back to the way it had been. So instead of doing anything productive Sakura sat in the training field ripping grass up trying to decide the best way to handle things.

Blinking up in surprise when someone plopped down next to her she whispered. "Ka… Kakashi?" She furrowed her brow when he pulled his book out and began reading.

"Never mind me Sakura. You looked like you could use some company… and I know I could." He tugged a blue book out and passed it to her.

Eyeing it she scowled. "I don't want any of YOUR porn you perv!" She was about to smack him with the book when he spoke up.

"I sto… barrowed it from Ino's collection." He smirked under the mask, one good eye watching her cheeks pinken to match her hair.

Swallowing she eyed the book and then looked at Kakashi. "Ino? Well… uh ok then. I guess I can read with you." She started reading and soon found herself lost in the pretty yaoi manga. She'd rolled to her belly and he legs crossed at the ankles.

Kakashi held his book up and watched enchanted. She was a grown woman, so self conscious about so many things and yet here before him she lay relaxed and looking happier then he'd seen her in so many years. He'd known his team was thick as thieves when they were younger but the relationships and dynamic had changed as they'd grown and taken on new senseis. Naruto and Sasuke had finally come together and Kakashi wondered how long Sakura had been on the outside looking in. How long she had been so lonely and how long had he not noticed? He was tempted to ask, but as the sun turned the sky pink to match her hair he leaned back on his elbows and lifted his book back up. Deciding that he'd ask later, right now they'd just enjoy themselves.

888

Gaara frowned as he watched the sun setting. He had to leave tomorrow and he didn't want to. "You're thinking too much Gaara." Shino whispered pressing a soft kiss behind Gaara's ear.

"No, you have to stay and I have to go." Shino frowned hearing the fury in his lover's voice. "I should have picked someone in my own town, someone not the heir of a clan. Instead I fell for you and now we will spend months apart at times."

Gaara was working himself up and Shino's arms wrapped his middle. "Stop that. Who said I was the heir? It is the assumption of most but it is not true. I do not have the gift to converse with all of our various insects. I believe my brother will become heir, he can converse with all of them… its beautiful really. But I don't mind."

Turning Gaara scowled. "You're the eldest. You're a warrior, strong and deserving of the right." Now the red head was indignant for his lover.

"I am GLAD not to have it Gaara." He reached up grabbing the head of his beautiful precious person. "It means that when the time comes and I have finished my training… when we are ready I will have no guilt about following you to the sand dunes of your home."

Looking up in shock Gaara swallowed. "Wha… Shino?" Toying with him could be quite deadly and while he might not kill Shino he couldn't promise not to seriously damage the other man.

Leaning in Shino kissed his Kazekage deeply. "I told you to stop thinking so much. You're with me. I will keep you safe, even from yourself Gaara."

888

"Naruto, will you let me try?"

Sasuke sat on his roof looking at the bright moon. Even in the dark his eyes found the building they sought. He took another drink from the bottle in his hand. He'd given up on sake and moved on the whiskey. The building he stared down would soon house his beautiful fox faced lover.

"Naruto, will you let me try?"

Chuckling to himself Sasuke heard the desperation in his own voice when he'd asked that. He needed the answer; he needed to be able to start to prove himself to Naruto. "Naruto, will you let me try?"

"Maybe." One word had never been so important to him his entire life. That simple maybe had given him all of the hope in the world. Naruto was willing to try. Willing to give them the chance to try again. The last year felt as if it was going to kill him and so he downed another fiery gulp.

"Naruto, will you let me try?" – "Maybe."

His lips lifted and he looked down at the paper in his hand. "Maybe…" Sasuke smiled as he saw the note for what it was. Scribbled across it was Naruto's new address, phone number and a warning not to call before ten am… and at the bottom a simple. 'I'm going to need a new coffee maker. Shikamaru named the other one. I think he'll go through post partum depression if I take it with me.'

Grinning Sasuke climbed down to shower and get some rest. He had to train tomorrow and when they were done, MAYBE he could walk Naruto home.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO FEEDBACK! I can use all the help I can get to see this one through!


	20. New Beginings

Chapter 20 : New Beginnings

Sorry for the long wait! I tend to update fast on I'll be posting the last two chapters of this one and I hope you enjoy then and the story! I plan to start posting my other naruto works as well Thank you!

Training wasn't just awkward, it was uncomfortable and even Kakashi could feel it. Four days of relatively no progress had been his limit.

"Enough. We are one of the requested teams. Do you know what that means in a village full of shinobi?" Kakashi crossed his arms furiously glaring at his three team mates. "It means if we don't get this act together, I have to go to the Hokage and request MY team be disbanded." His eye brow was ticking slightly.

They didn't know what to say. They'd seen all sorts of side of Kakashi but never the side that was angry, especially not angry at them. "Sakura… Sasuke. The truth is you should both be ashamed of yourselves. I'm ashamed of you. I had hoped our years together would have taught you better. Would have you value your team more than your hormones." He shook his head when they looked away. "And Naruto, I understand and believe you have every right to be hurt. If you requested a transfer off of this team I could respect that. What do you gain from exile though? Exile from them and your team? If you wanted to be gone you would be, but you are here. So it's time to start acting like a team."

Turning Kakashi walked away calling back over his shoulder. "You don't have to forget what's been done, but you do need to forgive. When you're ready to act like a team, come find me." Then he was smoke.

Mouth open eyes wide Naruto looked from the disappearing smoke to Sasuke and Sakura. "Did we just get a lecture about growing up and acting like a team from Kakashi?"

Sakura and Sasuke blinked in shock before the pink haired girl started giggling and then bent she was laughing so hard. "Of… of ALL the people to lecture us about maturity… HIM?" That comment had Naruto start laughing as well.

"This is ridiculous. I do need to train." Sasuke sighed. "I bet Neji's too tired to be of any use." His words were muttered but his mouth was slightly pinched. Neji had become a friend and the bastard was getting laid regularly. If Sasuke didn't have sex soon he might kill someone.

"What? Why?" Sakura frowned, looking between the two boys.

"I uh, got my own place because Shika started seeing Neji." Naruto smiled happy for his friends. "And Shikamaru is a complete horn dog. If Neji can walk after a week with him, he's made of… fox demon." The blond blushed laughing a little.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hn."

"Are there even any straight guys LEFT in this village?" He arms crossed and Sakura sighed. "Its like a plague." Now she was pouting.

"Hey, hey its going to be ok. I'm sure you'll find someone, great who will… love you for just how and who you are." Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets he'd always hated seeing an upset Sakura.

"I… thank you." Looking up Sakura swallowed. She hadn't said it yet, she'd been too afraid. "I am sorry Naruto. What I did was unforgiveable. It was selfish and stupid and… and I feel horrible for it. I just needed to say that's to you."

Naruto frowned a little, looking at the grass beneath his feet. "Thank you. For apologizing it, it does mean something to me. I'm not ready yet to go back to how things were. But I do… I do want to try to get there. You were my best friends. We almost died for each other a number of times."

Sakura grinned a little at the hope Naruto had given her. "I'm… I'm going to put him some extra time with Lady Tsunade. I'm still in trouble and I could use the training." Waving she headed off smiling for real. It wasn't perfect but they were talking.

"Walk me home Teme." Naruto sighed turning toward the road. Sasuke fell into step with a smirk on his lips.

"Nothing better I'd like to… hey you've moved into your new place right?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto through his bangs.

Looking over Naruto blushed. He hated when Sasuke looked so cute and sexy. "Why?" Hesitating he added. "Yes I moved yesterday. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba helped."

"Hn. It bugs me they've all seen your bedroom and I haven't… it bugs me more that you've got a bedroom." Sasuke sighs. Then he looked ahead and changed the subject before Naruto could respond. "I haven't gotten you a house warming gift. I thought I could buy you a coffee maker since Nara stole yours. Maybe even something easier to use?"

Smirking Naruto looked up at his building. He wasn't ready to take Sasuke in but, but he wouldn't mind more time with Sasuke. "Coffee maker shopping… I think you'll have to buy me ramen."

"Ramen?" Sasuke smirked. It was dinner and he was taking it. "It's a date Uzumaki." He wanted to reach out, hold the blond's handbut he knew it was too soon.

"Eh! No I didn't mean…well, you're buying." Naruto huffed blushing. Letting Sasuke lead him to the appliance shop. He saw the range, three full aisles of coffee makers. "This is just… unsettling. This is why tea is good. A kettle, that's all you need." Shaking his head sighing.

"Come on Naruto I promise nothing like mine, we can even make it easier than the one you got for your birthday." Sasuke chuckled a little. They looked them over, Sasuke reading, actually reading what each did and how they worked before coming back and stopping before a maker. "This one. It's Dobe proof." He grinned glancing at Naruto, who was blushing adorably. "You aren't going to let me up to set it up for you, right?" Sighing Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to shake his head.

Sasuke grabbed it up, he turned and grabbed three different boxes and then two boxes of tea. Once purchased they left the store and it was dark out. Sasuke held the bag as they walked to Ichiraku's for dinner. Sliding onto a stool next to Naruto they smiled and ordered. Before their ramen was served Sasuke pulled the coffee maker box up.

"alright this is going to be very easy. See this little clear bit. You pour water in there. You wait for the little instruction on this blue screen to say 'ready' you put one of these cups in." Sasuke opened one of the boxes he'd purchased. "They're premeasured sealed, perfect then close the lever and hit the button that is the right size cup you'd like." He chuckled a little. "I've gotten you a breakfast blend coffee, two boxes of chocolate, one dark one milk. Also two boxes of tea, one green and one a spice."

Naruto stared in wonder. "Wait… how long have these been around." He looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "How long?" He glared suddenly. "And you have that horrible thing… monster that I can't even USE?" Crossing his arms he turned back toward the counter. "I hate you."

Sasuke's heart sped up and he turned back after putting the maker away. 'I hate you' from Naruto always lead to so much more. It had since academy, since their first kiss. The bowls appeared and Naruto whimpered. "Oh, Sasuke… I love you." He broke the chop sticks and quickly started devouring the ramen.

"I love you too Naruto." He sighed starting to eat. He saw Naruto hesitate then continue eating. Once more his heart started beating fast. Why did the Dobe always have this effect on him? And why didn't he ever want it to stop?

Naruto ate five bowls before stopping, Sasuke ate three and stopped but watched Naruto. Sasuke lifted the bag and paid. "Come on." Naruto blinked at Sasuke in surprise. "You said I could walk you home."

"Oh, right." Grinning at Sasuke he nodded and they headed back toward his new apartment building. "Are you, ok with this Sasuke?"

Thinking for a moment he shook his head. "I'm fine with it Naruto. I broke your trust I need to earn it. I'm ready for it. And I never really wooed you, courted you. It started during sparring then spiraled into the relationship we had. It was an amazing relationship and could be again if I get this right. I want to get this right and…" Sasuke looked at Naruto he grinned. "If you need to be courted I'm happy to."

"Why don't you just start with walking me home?" Naruto was blushing.

"That's how this date is ending. I bought you a present; I took you to dinner… now I'm talking you home." Sasuke stilled as they reached to door of Naruto's apartment building. He held the bag out and smiled. "I had a good time. Thank you."

"Isn't that what I am meant to say?" He grinned back with sparkly blue eyes. Naruto help what happened next, it was natural for him, instinct… it just felt right. Leaning in he pressed his lips to Sasuke's then pulled back. "I'm… I'm so." Sasuke's fingers pressed to his lips.

"Don't say sorry. Never ever apologize to me for something like that." Smiling softly Sasuke took a deep breath. "Good night, Naruto." Turning away was the hardest thing Sasuke had ever done but he was smiling on his own walk home. That Maybe had just turned into a YES.


	21. Stay

CHAPTER 21 - Stay

***  
I wrote this at work, so I was unable to reply to all of the AMAZINGLY wonderful comments. But I would like to say to every one who gave me feedback that it was appriciatted and helped me get this one out. :)

***

Naruto wiped sweaty hands down his jeans for the third time. He was nervous, really nervous. He hadn't had many people in his apartment. It was a good size and Shika had helped him shop for furniture. He'd never realized how much he'd saved living with Sasuke, the bastard evidently paid for everything and just put all of Naruto's ninja pay into his account. So when it came to starting over on his own Naruto was lucky enough to be able to afford it. Shikamaru had accused Naruto of holding out on him when they saw his account total. None the less the two had gone to find decent furniture for the blond's new home. The Nara had steadfastly refused Naruto's insistence on orange. When Neji found them the two ninja were yelling at each other ten minutes away from coming to blows.

Intervening Neji had covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand and calmly asked Naruto what color's he liked, other then orange. His eye twitched at the list of colors. Naruto's list had included red, brown, black, purple, green, gold (because it was pretty close to orange) and white. Sighing Neji nodded, then ordered the two men to stay put. Moving through the vast warehouse style store Neji began moving things around in an empty space. After a half hour of watching Neji from a distance the Hyuuga came to collect the two men. Shikamaru had stared in shock, his mouth having fallen open as his mind had tried to catch up to what his eyes were seeing. He'd been in Neji's home at the Hyuuga clan compound but with its elegant style and richly appointed rooms in various brown, reds, and golds he'd though that one of the women had set it up for him. However from the small house Neji had set up for Naruto he was wondering if Neji hadn't done his own home.

Looking around Naruto was sure the place looked good furniture wise. Neji had picked out a black leather sofa that was rounded and soft but with out the many fluffy bits Shikamaru's had. He had two matching arm chairs and white and orange throw pillows on the sofa. The chairs had orange pillows with white bamboo stalks moving up them. He through his coffee table was so cool because it was this box that you could pull four black stools out from under for extra seats. The shel that held his games and movies as well as his gaming console was low and flush against a wall taking up little room. Above that was a ridiculously large TV that Kiba had helped him pick out and hang, he loved it most of all. Moving into the kitchen Naruto grinned taking taco shells out of the oven with the bright orange oven mits. Choji had gotten him a complete set of orange kitchen stuff. All of his spoons, spatulas, and even his whisk were orange along with his mat, towels pot holder and mitts. Since the appliances were black and counters white Neji had approved. Neji had purchased two sets of dishes one orange and the other black in his effort to try to get Naruto a proper dining table. Naruto had won that argument and in place of a dining room he would never use he'd placed a weight bench, treadmill and wooden training dummy. Reasoning that this way if the weather was no good he could still get some training in. Shikamaru had given Naruto a hammock for his patio and more often then was where he ended up, while Naruto would settle into his out door glider so they could relax and talk.

The place was modern he guessed but cozy. He'd lived with modern for most of his life and liked it. Sasuke had liked sharp lines, black, silver and stark white. The only room he'd had much to do with had been their bedroom. His apartment felt like Naruto modern, when he moved back in he was taking his stuff and Sasuke would have to incorporate it into the house or Naruto wasn't going to stay. Stopping Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"Still not gonna make it easy on the teme." He muttered moving to stir up the rice and give it a fluff. Everything was done, he'd opted for something cheap that he could make quickly and enough to keep every one happy. So tonight was taco night. He'd been told it was his turn to host their get together night and he was NOT aloud to serve ramen. He had pouted for two days before Ino had bobbed him on the head and told him to broaden his horizons. Checking his fridge one last time he looked around it, "Tea – check. Water – check. Beer – check. Hinata's bringing Sake` and Ino's bring soda." He was still nervous Naruto had never hosted anything. He and Sasuke had only ever had Sakura or Kakashi over to their home so this was an entirely new experience for him.

Going into his bedroom and stripping his shirt, which now smelled like taco seasoning he searched for a clean t-shirt to pull on over his blue jeans. He pulled a black t-shirt on with a bright orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. He closed the door to his bedroom and moved to wash his hands and face, then freshen up his deodorant. Naruto hesitated the sighed spraying on his cologne. He was nervous and it had nothing to do with his friends seeing his apartment or his having to host. He was nervous because he'd invited Sasuke and this was the first time Sasuke would see his new home. They had been dating for six weeks now but he had never invited Sasuke up. Any time Sasuke had invited him to the house Naruto had declined. They were doing a lot of making out now and a lot of heavy petting. Naruto wasn't sure he was ready to cross that line he worried that having sex with Sasuke would be seen as a sign that everything was ok and they could go back to how it was. He had been learning so many knew things about the man he'd spent his life with and knew it was the same for Sasuke. He didn't want to go back, he wanted to go forward. He just wasn't sure how to approach the subject. No matter how horny he was he wasn't ready to be over everything and pretend it never happened. Putting everything away so the bathroom would be decent for public use. He slid the orange curtain shut. Kicked the stubborn corner of his fluffy orange bath mat down and checked the toilet roll was full. Grinning he relaxed when there was a knock on the door and it opened, only Shikamaru took the liberty of just walking in.

"Neji with you?" He called as he moved out of the small hall and into the living space.

Grinning Shika set his beer contribution to the night on the counter, then turned wrapping long arms around Naruto and grinned. "Would the welcome be different if I said yes?"

Naruto frowned thinking about it. "Nah." He placed a closed mouth kiss on Shikamaru's lips.

"If you two start playing tonight I'm not going to stop you I'll take pictures and then join in." Naji warned having snuck up behind Naruto. The blond yelped and jumped out of the hold his best friend had on him.

"We don't play!" He defended trying not to blush.

Snorting Neji looked at them both. "You two get drunk and it turns into soft-core. When Gaara was here last time the two of you nearly started and orgy. Even Hinata had enough to drink that she climbed into Inuzuka's lap." Both boys had the decency to look at the floor and blush. "Don't worry its hot. And it means Shikamaru won't be passing out once I get him to bed." When his boyfriend groaned Neji just smirked and went to answer the door as the next knock came.

The group of friends quickly filed in, Sasuke among them. No one commented when Sasuke joined they just acted like he'd always been there. Since he'd also brought a large bottle of the good sake` he was much welcomed. The night wore on and the food disappeared but still every one was talking and drinking, Kiba and Shikamaru were yelling over the video game they were playing. Sasuke had moved around the apartment looking, cataloging everything he saw. He'd stopped at the largest wall in the living space it was covered randomly in black frames. Each frame held a picture, pictures of Naruto with various friends, pictures of team 7 through the years, pictures of each team, and pictures of them all together. There were pictures from various gatherings and events most of those captured things that were obviously not intended to be caught on camera. The ones that caught Sasuke's attention though were the ones of he and Naruto. They were all different and each one made his heart ache. If you knew what order to look in it was so easy to see the love blossoming between the two boys. The raven reached out fingers tracing down one frame which held a strip of photo's from one of those photo booths. It had been taken at a festival; they'd gone as friends but the four photo's catured his most treasured memory.

They'd sat in the booth, each paying half of the fee. First they made silly faces. Sasuke had intended to smile for the second one but just as the camera flashed Naruto had pressed a kiss to his cheek. The third box showed Sasuke reaching for Naruto. The fourth captured the two in a deep first kiss. "That's my favorite." Naruto told him as he walked up passing Sasuke a fresh beer. "Ino did this. It was her house warming present. Most of these were taken by her, the rest she gathered from archives or other people. Then she'd dug through my memory box… and pulled anything I was keeping hidden away. Some of these she'd gone out and bullied people into taking. Baa-chan and Pervy Sage…" He pointed at the photo where the two Sannin were yelling at each other, Jiraiha with a bright red hand print on his face. "I like this one too." He smiled fondly at the photo of Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiha. "I think you should be in it though… it's a picture of all the people who made me the ninja I am today… if I hadn't spent my formative years fighting to be better then you I probably wouldn't be as good as I am today." Naruto downed his beer. "Ino said memories need to be up and out to look at so you don't forget them. They're supposed to be shared. So she did this to my wall." He waved his beer around smiling. "Girls are weird."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, you aren't drunk yet. You can still use three syllable words." He led the blond back to the group of friends. The game had been abandoned by Shikamaru into Choji's more capable hands and the pony tailed man had gathered glasses and the bottles of sake`.

Sitting next to Neji Sasuke raised a brow at him. "Watch this…" Neji had muttered to him. Shikamaru and Naruto started off with a glass of sake` each. After glass three they glared at one another and sat on the floor. Suddenly all attention was focused on the two men. Hinata and Ino handed money to Kiba, who collected from Sai and Shino. Choji grabbed two shot glasses and started pouring sake and after each slam of glass to table he'd refill them. "Three times out of four the two drink each other stupid. Naruto has a much higher tolerance then Shika, but once he's drunk Shikamaru is incredibly stubborn."

"This is not going to end well." Sasuke looked at his friend. Who was smirking at him. "What?"

"It usually ends with them making out." Neji shrugged watching as Naruto hit the table for shot 18. "Probably with in the next ten minutes. Maybe less they did three cases of their favorite beer before starting sake."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then glared at Shikamaru before turning his glare on Neji. "You accept that? The two of them making out publically? Drinking until they don't remember they belong to someone else?"

"Trust me they do far more then kiss Uchiha. Shikamaru is not mine to control. He is mine but he's only affectionate like that with Naruto and I am not threatened by Naruto. He moved out to avoid causing us problems. Unless I was there I don't believe either of them would take it farther." His eyes darkened when shot 28 hit the table and Shika pushed Naruto back far enough to climb into his lap and kissing him.

"Damn! I really thought it would be Naruto this time." Ino sighed watching the money being passed out evenly between the winner's who'd voted that the Nara would

Tenten smirked taking her share. "A little birdie told me that Shikamaru is insatiable. AND that he's been worse then normal lately."

"CHEAT! That is insider information, you should be disqualified." The blond girl argued. "Where's Lee he's our referee." She looked around just realizing the green clad boy was missing.

"oh! Oh!" Tenten was bouncing in her seat, which just happened to be Sai's lap. "He had a date!"

"Wait, what?" Blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"She graduated two years after us. She's SO sweet. I met her the other day. She thinks he cute, and funny… she rolls her eyes when he starts carrying on about youth and stull but she things its sweet!" When Ino gaped the brunette girl laughed. "No I'm serious. They're really nice together."

"That is SO great. I didn't think he'd ever get over his crush on Sakura." Ino smiled happy for Lee. "So what does she look like."

"Oh! You know her Tanaki long black pig tails and green eyes. That's how he caught her attion. He told her that her eyes were beautiful and his favorite shade of green… which was his favorite color." Tenten sighed along with Ino.

Glaring Ino pulled a pillow out from behind her and smacked Choji in the head with it. "How come you never say sweet things like that to ME?"

The room went dead quiet all eyes on the pair. "Because you didn't want any one knowing we were seeing each other until you decided if we were together?" Choji wasn't sure that was the right answer. He could really never tell with Ino. Groaning Ino fell over blushing into the arm of her chair.

The Nara made a non comitial noise and together he and Naruto muttered, "About damn time." Then they returned to their kissing, this time he was deeper. Music came on and the party became a make out session. Neji and Sasuke were glued to their seats watching their respective uke. Naruto and Shikamaru had managed to move from their place hidden behind the coffee table they were completely visible to the two seme's. Their kissing was hard and deep, completely sexual. The thing pinning the two men were the eyes, blue then brown which would turn their was as if to check the two prodigies were still watching. Moaning when he saw his Hyuuga's eyes darkened in hunger Shikamaru started grinding his hips into Naruto's. Whimpering Naruto's hands grabbed the cage short clad ass of his best friend and squeezed pulling the other closer for more friction.

"You're ok with this? Letting him make out in public like that with an ex-lover… with any one?" Sasuke was shocked.

"I don't control him Uchiha. And its not any one, its Naruto. Trust me no one else touches him." Neji responded. Nodding at the scene before them as it drove his point home.

Naruto had moved down to kiss and nipp and Shikamaru's neck, stopping to suck on the point where his neck met shoulder. Pulling Naruto back with a fist full of golden spikes. "No marks." Then he swooped down for another passionate kiss. Both men now moaning, they broke the kiss and with their eyes foggy in a haze of lust blue and brown eyes locked with white and black. Smirking Shikamaru pulled Naruto's t-shirt off and let his fingers roam over Naruto's chest.

Neji had settled into the sofa to watch the littler performance they were being given when he heard Sasuke's voice, "You fuck him and I'll beat you until you can't walk Hyuuga."

"If he'd let me… god I think it would be worth the beating." Neji's eyes followed the hands of his boyfriend over the tanned body. "I think Naruto has given him am ink fetish." He nodded to the seal just as Shika leaned bending himself almost in half to kiss the seal and make Naruto's head throw back as he gasped.

"Fuck that's cheating!" The blond ground out. "You get to go home and get Neji to fuck you, I'm stuck here with my fucking hands you little cock tease." Naruto growled swiftly turning so Shika was pinned under him.

Sasuke's instinct was to go over and stop them, but Neji held him back. "They're still clothed, when they go for pants we'll break it up. Have you noticed his shoulder?" Sasuke's eyes moved from the place where Shikamaru had wound legs around the blond's waist and up to the tanned shoulder where Naruto had a fox with blue eyed and in his fur was a white patch clearly the Uchiha symbol. A smile tilted Sasuke's lips up, leave it to Naruto to make perminently marking his body romantic.

Looking over his love's body he stooped and groaned, "When did he pierce his nipples?"

"Same time he pierced his ear I think. Shikamaru talked him into the ear. They have matching studs... I'm not sure what to make of the two of them some days. I want to be jealous but I usually just find them sort of amusing." Neji shook his head he was fairly sure that his beautiful Nara was slowly making him loose his mind. "Naruto got pierced and Shikamaru has a tattoo now. When Sasuke raised a brow Neji gave him a sad smile, "On his bicep, a half smoked cigarette with a tendril of smoke coming up from it. I think seeing it broke my heart a little. He carries that pain with him every day and still has nightmares where he watches him die over and over." The words were much softer then the whispers they'd been sharing.

"Oh fuck YES!" Sasuke and Neji's head whipped around at the throaty plea, eyes widening. Shikamaru was on top once more causing Naruto to arch off the floor as his tongue tortured Naruto's chest and piercing. It suddenly occurred to Sasuke that all of the rookie were watching their lovers hump one another on the living room carpet. He looked around and every one was gone.

"Hinata quietly gathered them all a while ago, same time as Naruto's shirt came off. They've been gone for a while." He chuckled at the Uchiha. "Those skills aren't going to help you pass the ANBU tests. If watching Naruto writhe under his friend distracts you that much."

"Fuck you Hyuuga, this is the most flesh I've seen since he left." Sasuke admitted. "And nothing looks like Naruto…" He swallowed shaking his head. "Ok we need to stop them before I start breaking Shikamaru's hands." He had been turned on before, and he was definetly enjoying the show at least until Shikamaru's hands had Naruto making those noises. The noises only Sasuke got to help the blond make. Seeing Sasuke's eyes bleeding red Neji nodded.

"Agreed below the belt is against the rules." He stood and lifted the shadow-nin off of his friend. "We are leaving because you are behaving like a little slut."

Eyes glazed with alcohol and lust Shikamaru turned and slid down pressing into Neji. "So what? You like when I'm slutty and you love the show." He smirked triumphantly. Neji's brow rose and he lifted Shikamaru over his shoulder, deciding his place was closer then nodded to Sasuke and left.

Naruto was groaning on the floor. "Fuck you HYUUGA!" He growled then started panting, his hand slipping into his pants as soon as the zip was down and the snap undone. He was stroking fast and hard moaning.

Swallowing Sasuke's eyes went wide. This felt like a wet dream. There was no way it was real, no there was no way it was a dream he'd never put Naruto fooling around with Nara in his wet dream… well not before tonight. "Dobe…" He was still but stiff on the sofa now.

"TEME!" Blue eyes snapped open and he looked over at his boyfriend. "You stayed?"

"I… Yes." Sasuke slid down to the floor kissing Naruto deeply. "Sorry, I made Neji take Nara away before I broke his hands. Below the belt is too far." He whispered against the pouty pink lips. He could see the clarity and wondered how long ago the alcohol haze had cleared.

Naruto smirked. "You're still a possessive bastard." Leaning in he kissed Sasuke once more, then jerked then the long pail fingers started stroking him. "Yeah… fuck, Sasuke." He looked up with heated dark blue eyes.

"That's my favorite shade of blue… the only time I've ever seen it is when you're about to come." Leaning down Sasuke wrapped his mouth around the bulbus head of Naruto's cock. It jerked in his mouth twice, allowing him only three swift strokes before filling his mouth with the salty sweet taste that was uniquely Naruto.

Naruto had come hard while screaming out Sasuke's name. He fell onto the floor panting. "Oh Kami…. Fuck that was so good." One minute he was on the floor in afterglow, the next he had pounced Sasuke and pushed him into the floor. With Naruto speed he'd undone Sasuke's pants and slid them down his pants. Sasuke saw white spots when Naruto's hot wet mouth encased his cock.

"Naru… fuck Dobe! Its been… damn it!" He shuddered and came so hard it hurt. Less then five fucking minutes. He hadn't come that fast since he was fourteen. Naruto looked up grinning and licking his lips. "Well that was amazingly satisfying and humiliating."

Naruto chuckled at him and moved to lay his blond head on Sasuke's shoulder sighing. "I didn't last any longer, Teme."

"If I'd had sex with anything other then my hand I could have relished that properly." Sasuke sighed; not knowing the next time Naruto would let his guard down enough for them to be intimate again. Sasuke felt the wet on his chest before he realized Naruto was crying. His heart slammed into his chest instantly thinking Naruto regretted what they'd just done. He turned pinning Naruto looking into the red from tears wet blue he adored so much. "Please don't be man Naruto. Don't regret that. I've needed you, I'm sorry if it was too soon. I just… can't regret…" He stopped when Naruto cried hard pushing his face into Sasuke's chest, bowling them over so he was on top crying into Sasuke's shirt.

"I hated you. So much. I don't think I can ever forgive you for doing that to me. I'd never even thought about another person when I was with you. We had Gaara in our bed and I could only think about what you would like for us to do to each other. You… you hurt me so bad. I wanted to hurt you back. You cheated on me. So, so I cheated on you." He cried harder, Naruto's whole body shaking. "Mine was so much worse. I didn't just fuck around Sasuke. I love him. I love both of them, but… I had a real relationship with Shika. I care about him and I'm still attracted to him. I'm… I'm so sorry." He hiccuped and Sasuke started laughing. Sitting up Naruto frowned. "This is NOT funny Teme!"

Sasuke sat up and leaned against the sofa. "The hell its not. Fuck Naruto. Its not even close to the same. It hurt me… watching you, knowing… seeing him after you'd had him and marked him. I actually threw up. But we weren't together. You had moved out and I was sure you had moved on. I'm just, Naruto I want to move past all of that. I love you, I think I took you for granted and how much I love you. The last year has been nothing but sad, painful and fucked up for both of us. But I've got you and I'm never going to leave you and Nara alone again, but watching you two play was hot." His lips quirked up as his thumbs moved up and wiped away the tears. "If we had to go through all of that to get here then I'm ok with that. I think I love you more now then before because I'm so much more aware of your value. No one but me when I'm not there. And I swear no one but you when you're not there. Ground rules when we want to play outside the lines."

Naruto was crying again. These were happy tears and he was smiling. This was his Sasuke, the one only he had ever seen the one that talked, the one who had facial expressions and nice things to say. He'd missed this more then anything else. He missed sitting across Sasuke's lap talking to each other in whispered tones. "I love you Sasuke."

Leaning forward Sasuke kissed the tears away from Naruto's eyes wrapping arms around the naked waist. "I love you Naruto."

Looking down into black eyes Naruto swallowed. "Stay?"

"Forever." Sasuke leaned up and met Naruto half way for the kiss.

I hadn't started this chapter with the intent of ending this fic... but as it progressed, it just sort of happened and this felt like the right place to let it end. Its not perfect, they aren't 100% better but they're getting there. I might do little ficletts for it but for now. She is done. Please let me know what you think!  
FEEDBACK!


End file.
